


Take Me to The Races

by CorruptedRoyalty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Life, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghoulies, Secret Relationshhip, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Abigail Andrews had two identities. On the Northside, she was the perfect daughter and sister. The one parents would point at and tell their children to be more like. On the Southside, she was the perfect girlfriend to Ghoulie gang leader, Malachai. The one parents would point at and tell their children to stay away from. (Season 2-?)





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning of summer 2017 (Pre-Season 1)

 

I let out a bored sigh, as I refill the salt and pepper shakers. I took a summer job to make some money, but I couldn’t make decent amount without tips. Seeing the empty restaurant, I was starting to wonder if this job was even going to be worth it.

“Don’t worry, day shift will be different.” Pops seem to read my thoughts as he clean the grill.

“I hope so.” I went around the counter to put the shakers back on the tables. I was wiping down a table, when I was blinded by the headlights of a car that was shining through the window. I shut my eyes and only open them again when the headlights turn off. A group of boys all clad in black jackets that had silver spikes and studs all over them came out of a red old fashion car.

“Damn ghoulies.” Pop groans from behind the counter.

“Are they going to be a problem? Should I call Archie?” I ask. My brother who was older than me by a year told me multiple times to call if I need help when he found out I was going to work at Pops. It was night time and only Pop and I were in here. I reach into my back pocket for my phone.

“No, there are no serpents in here, so there should be no problems.” He shook his head. The bell rang above the door as they came in and sat down in a booth.

I finish cleaning up the table before walking over to them. “What can I get you?” I kept my sight on my notepad. I want to get them out as fast as possible.

“No hello, I thought you Northsider were supposed to be raise right with manners and all that shit.” A fit of mischief fill giggles echo around the restaurant. I snap my head up ready to throw a nasty comment his way but, my breath got caught in my throat as I was taken aback by the sight of the handsome man. He had thick black curls, a thin mustache, high cheekbones and smirk that made shivers run down my spine. His light brown skin seems to glow under the dim lights of Pop’s.        

I let out the breath I was holding as I gather myself. “Hello, what the fuck can I get you?” I snarl out. Pops let out a frustrated sigh from behind me.

The boy surprises me again, by throwing his head back laughing. His friends look at him for a second before following his actions. They were quick to stop laughing when he did. “What do you normally get, Riverdale Vixen?” He licks his lips as he looked me up and down.   

I scrunch up my nose at the thought of being one of Cheryl Blossom’s mindless followers. “I’m no vixen and I normally get a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a cookie n cream milkshake.” I narrow my eyes to let him know to never call me that again.

He looks over at his friends who nod their head before looking back at me. “We’ll get five of those orders.” I raise an eyebrow seeing as there were only four of them, but decide not to question it. I walk over to give Pops the order.

“You be careful over there. He finds you cute now, but who know how much more lip he’ll take from you.” Pops warn me, before going back into the kitchen to make their order.

A wolf whistle was thrown across the room cause me to turn around. He was now sitting by himself in the next booth over. He wave at me to come over and I went to him. “You need anything else?” I ask.

“I need for you to sit right there.” He points to the seat across from him.

“Can’t, I’m working.” I whine as if it pains me to turn him down. It kind of did, it wasn’t often I got a good looking male attention. We were a small town, but it seems like we had more than our fair share of beautiful people. It was easy to fade into the background. Which I didn’t mind, I like being a wallflower. It wasn’t until this moment under his passionate stare that I realize what I was missing. The excitement that fills me from: the butterflies in my lower stomach, the tightness in my chest, and the blush in my cheeks. It made sense now why girls turn into drooling mess that could only bat their eyes and twirl their hair in the presence of a good look man. At this moment there wasn’t anything I wanted more than to do just that. Well, there were a few more things, but nothing appropriate or legal to do in a public place.       

“It’s only us in here and as one of your only customers I would say it’s your responsibility to keep me company.” He gave me the push I need to slide into the seat opposite from him.

“I want you to know that I’m only sitting here, because I’m a good waitress. But, if anyone else comes in I have to go help them.” I told him in a manner of fact of fact way.

“Let’s get to know each other, are you single?” He chuckles as he lean back into his seat. He stretches out his leg so that his feet were on either side of mine.

“You don’t even know my name.” I roll my eyes.

“Yes I do, it’s Abigail.” He points to my name tag.

“What’s your name?” I ask. I didn’t think it was possible, but his smile grew larger as he was happy that I was as curious about him as he was of me.

“My name is Malachai. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” I shook my head, being vague on purpose.

“And you’re into?” He taps his fingers repeatedly on top of the table, waiting impatiently for my answer.  

“As far as I know males,” I look up at the ceiling as if I had to wonder about the answer. He let out a loud laugh.

“How old are you?” He tilts his head to the side as if he tries to guess the answer.

“I just turn 15 and I’m going to start my freshmen year.” I look him up and down, hoping he was around my age.  

“I’m 18. Now that we got over the boring details, tell me about yourself.” He lean forward, excited to get more interesting information. The bell dings letting me know that the order was ready.

“I’ll be back.” I got up to grab the big tray. Pops gave me a warning look that I ignored. I gave his three friends their food. “Where the extra burger going,” I ask.

“Over there,” A guy point over to Malachai.

“So two meals, you must be really hungry.” I put both of the plates and milkshakes in front of him.

“I’m beginning to think you’re a little dense.” He pushes a burger and shake over to where I was sitting.

“You’re offering me food so I’m going to ignore the insult.” I slide back into my spot. We talk for the rest of my shift. I told him about how my mom left us two years ago, that it annoys me when my brother caters to her when she makes one of her rare visits. My dad has to work all the time now to support us. He told me that his dad left, before he was born and his mom was an alcoholic. The Ghoulies are all he has, and how proud he is to lead them.

He was waiting outside for me as I help close up the place. “You sure about what you’re doing? I’ll give you a ride home.” Pops offers for the third time.

“I’ll be fine.” I gave him a smile of reassurance.

“Alright, goodnight,” He nods grimly.  

I wave to him, as I walk out the door. “Your chariot wait, my lady.” Malachai got up from leaning against the hood of the truck and opening the passenger’s door. I got into the car and notice that he’s friends weren’t there.

“Where your friends,” I ask as he got onto the driver’s seat.

“They found another way home.” He shrugs as he starts up the car and pulls out of the parking space. The drive was fills with heavy metal and me giving directions.

He turns towards me after he parked in front of my house. “When can I see you again?” His eyes had such hot intensity, that I knew even if I didn’t want to see him ever again he would find a way back into my life.         


	2. A Kiss Before Dying

I lay my head on the chest of my semi-secret boyfriend of a little over six months. We were the best kept secret on the Northside and the worst kept one on the Southside. The only people who knew about us on the Northside were my friends: Trev Brown and Tomoko Yoshida. It was because of them that I was able to spend almost every weekend with him. I would say that I was staying at one of their houses and no one ever asks any questions. Sometimes, it bothers me how easy it was to keep this relationship a secret. It was as if I was invisible. At school, I was forever stuck in Archie’s shadow. At home, my dad was too busy trying to keep the business afloat and worried about Archie who couldn’t seem to stay out of trouble. But, as soon as I was with Malachai I couldn’t be happier that everything was going smoothly for us.    

On the Southside everyone saw me with Malachai, but he made sure that my real name stayed a mystery. Not that I like my aliases, in public the ghoulies would call me Malachai’s girl. While the man himself would call me every pet name he could think of, some so vulgar that he earn himself a punch. I jolted when I felt his fingers ran through my hair.

“Good morning, sugar tits.” He gave my hair a gentle tug. I gave his nipple a hard pinch, before jumping out of the bed. He was quick and able to give me a sharp smack on the ass before I made it out of his reach. I open my draw on his dresser to put on a pair of panties and a bra. I grab a white shirt with a low neckline.      

“Clothes are overrated.” He snatches it out of my hands and held it over my head.

“Is that why you never feel the need to button up your shirt?” I trail my hands from his chest to his torso.

“Now you’re getting it.” He thrust his hips as I got to his pelvic bone. I giggle at his semi hard on as I pull my hand back.

“I got to go to meet my dad at Pop’s. He got something important to share.” I made my way to the door like I was ready to go out in my underwear.

“Put on a pair of jeans and a jacket while you’re at it. And don’t ever laugh at my dick again.” He throws my shirt at me. I catch it and pull it over my head. I went back to my draw and put on a pair of ripped jeans.

“How about this jacket,” I pull his ghoulies jacket off of one of the bed posts and put it on.   

“And have your dad keep you lock away from me, I don’t think so.” He pulls on the jacket’s collar to bring me closer to him. He pushes his lips against mine. He took the jacket off of me and throws it on the bed without breaking contact. I did, when he put his hand underneath my shirt.

“I really have to go.” I move away from him to put on a black zip up hoodie.

“Am I dropping you off at friend’s house?” He put on a pair of boxers, black jeans, and his Ghoulies jacket.

“Down the street from Pops will be fine, it still early in the morning.” I watch as he picks the car keys off the top of the dresser.

“Good, wasn’t going to drop you off at no Troy’s again.” He throws his arm around me to guide me out of the house of the dead.

“It’s Trev and he’s been my friend since childhood. It wasn’t just him there, Tomoko were there too.” I remember the one time he drop me off at Trev’s. When he found out it was a male’s house, he got out of the car ready to do some damage. I throw myself on his back in an attempt to stop him, but I end up getting a piggyback ride. He only calmed down when Tomoko open the door with Trev bragging about Betty Cooper wanting to go out on a date with him in the back.    

“You better never be alone with him.” He opens the passenger side door. I roll my eyes at his jealousy as I got into the car. He got into the driver's seat and we were on our way to Pops. “What does he have to tell you, anyways?” He spat at some Serpents we drove past.

 “I’m not certain, but I’m pretty sure it about the divorce being finalized.” I look out the window, watching as we cross to the Northside. It never fail to amaze me how one turn could put you into a different social class.   

“That’s good. Maybe he’ll get some child support now.” He said, causing me to snort.

“I doubt it, it go like it always does. She says, do you need any financially help, Fred. He says, Mary don’t be silly we’re fine, keep your money you need it. She smiles and says well if you’re sure.” I made voices for the two of them, making my mom whiney and my dad dopey. “If she really wanted to help support us, she wouldn’t give him a choice. She didn’t with anything else, not the divorce, or her moving, or her random visits.” I rant. What got me so frustrated about the situation was I couldn’t understand either of them. I didn’t know how my mom could with good conscious leave my dad with the all the emotionally and financially burden of raising Archie and I by himself. I couldn’t understand why my dad happily let her take advantage of him.   

“Let’s hope you get surprised.” He pulls off to the side of the road. I gave him a kiss goodbye before getting out and walking the rest of the way to Pops.

“Morning Boss Man,” I wave to Pops, who chuckles while waving back at me. I slid into the only booth being occupied. “Morning Dad, Archie.” I smile at them.

“Morning Sissy,” My brother laughs at my scrunched up face. I didn’t like him calling me that at five and I didn’t like it now. I playfully held up a fork, making like I was threatening him.

“Alright children, no bloodshed over breakfast,” My dad chuckles from beside me.  

“This is normally, were I let customers look through the menu and order. But, you all have been here so much that you memorize it. So what will you all like?” Pop smile over at us.  

“I’ll have pancakes, bacon, and eggs.” Dad told him.

“I’ll get the same.” Archie smiles

“Eggs Benedict, please.” I bat my eyelashes at him.

“Of course my lovely lady,” He laughs, bowing dramatically before taking his leave to make the food in the back.

The rest of breakfast went along like that talking, playing around, and laughing. Halfway through eating our food, Archie got up announcing he had to go to the bathroom. Right as the bathroom door shut, my dad grabs my hand. “I’m going to need you to stay calm and do what the man asks? I’m sure he just looking to rob the place.”

“What are you talking about?” My question was answered when a man with a black hood over his head that been made into a mask with two cuts for the eyes came barging through the door.

He jumps onto the counter and point a gun right at Pops. “Open the register and gave me everything you got.” He screams in a deep voice. It sounds weird like he was making his voice deep instead of it being natural deep. He kept yelling and shooting up at the ceiling when he gun wasn’t pointed at Pop. My heart aches as I watch Pop shake while he was trying to open the register.

Archie came out of the bathroom, taking the robbers attention away from Pop. Dad shook his head at him, warning him out to be a hero. I shallow the scream I had in my throat for him to get back in the bathroom. The robber turn his gun on Archie for a few seconds that felt like hours before turning to point it at my dad.

“I don’t want any problems here, you can have my wallet.” My dad moves his arms to get it out of his jacket pocket. His hand didn’t even touch his jacket before the gun went off again. I scream as my dad fell on top of me, making both of us land hard on the ground. I quickly pull myself free and yank my jacket off to put it on his stomach where he was shot.

I look up to see the shooter pointing the gun at my brother, who eyes were tightly shut. When the shooter realized he was frozen in fear, he walks over to us. He kneels down to hold the gun to my head as he roughly took dad’s wallet. I let out a sigh of relief when he ran out of the restaurant. I watch him as he ran out of view. Shortly after an engine roar and tires screech, I wish I could run to the window to see what car he was driving. But, I didn’t want to let go of my dad. Archie drop himself next to me, putting dad’s head on his lap.

“I called an ambulance.” Pop hang up the phone. We wait there in our position for a few minutes. With each minute my father was losing more blood.

“I can’t wait for the ambulance. Come on, Abby.” Archie pick up dad and carry him to the truck. He put Dad in the passenger seat.

I put the jacket back on his wound. “Put as much pressure on it as you can to stop the bleeding. Can you do that for me, Daddy?” I ask through tears. He barely gave me a nod as he did what I ask. I shut the door and jump in the back of the truck when I heard Archie start the car up. I held on tightly as Archie speed through the streets. He went over curbs, through red lights and even took out a car’s side mirror.

I did something I hadn’t done in a long time, I prayed. I prayed that Archie would get us there, my dad would make it, and that whoever did this would be caught. I was in a middle of a Hail Mary when the car came to a sudden stop causing me fell backwards. My head slam against the back window of the car. I ignore the pain as I climb out the bed of the truck. I help Archie carry dad into the hospital.  

“Help me! Help us! Help my dad!” Archie yells out.

A group of nurses and a doctor ran over to us. “What happen to him?” The doctor asks, moving to take dad out of our arms.

“He was shot.” My brother informs him. They put him onto a stretcher and wheel him off. We follow him, until the doctor stops us from going into the operating room. We stare into the room as they start working on him.

“We right here, dad. We are right here, dad. We are right here.” Archie kept repeating. I hug him tightly and bury my face into his chest, not being able to watch them open up my dad. He held me just as tightly as he continues to watch them work on our dad.

“Come sit in the waiting room, you two don’t need to be watching this.” A receptionist pulls us to the waiting room by our arms. “Do you have anyone you need to call?” She asks, once we sat down. Both of our mind start racing about the people that would want to be here for him.

“I can’t bear to call all those people.” Archie shook his head. I copy him when the nurse looks over at me.

“Maybe, you can call one person and they can inform the rest for you.” A piece of advice she probably hand out a thousand times before.  

“Betty, I’ll call my friend Betty.” Archie stood up to take his cell phone out of his pocket. She smiles and walk back to her position behind the desk. This would normally be the part where I scoff and tell Archie that Betty wasn’t superwoman. She didn’t deserve to be the stable rock that everyone leans on. Since I didn’t want to make the calls myself, I didn’t say anything. “I’ll have her call Trev and Tomoko.” He pats my leg, before walking down a hall to make the call.  

I put my face in my hand as I sob. I didn’t know why, but all the times I was horrible to my dad were running through my head. From throwing a tantrum as a toddler over a toy to last week when we had a big argument over me locking my door when I wasn’t changing. Worst memory that kept replaying was when I yell at him for wanting to kick Jughead out of the house. I told him that he was no longer the stand up hero that I love. Now every time I close my eyes I saw the hurt look on his face, the same look he had on early this morning after he got shot.

I didn’t notice Archie pacing in front of me, until the hospital doors open. Both his best friends and mine with their parents came walking through. Veronica who was follow closely by Jughead and Betty pull my brother into a hug. I stood up as Trev and Tomoko rush towards me to give me a hug. I jerk back as Trev brush his hand over the back of my head. My hand went to the bump as I hiss in pain.

“What’s wrong, Abby?” Archie push Trev out of the way to look me over in concern.

“I hit my head on the riding here. I didn’t hurt much in the moment, but now it does.” I move my hand back to my side for it hurt more when I touch it.  

He moves his hand to feel it only to draw it back quickly when I cry in pain. “That a big bump. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It okay, Archie you did what you had to do. If it wasn’t for your driving dad wouldn’t be here.” I smile at him, letting me now that I appreciate him saving dad’s life.

“Can my sister get some ice? She bump her head on the riding here.” Archie call to a nurse. After the nurse came back with an ice pack, we all sat down. I put it against the bump and began tuning everything out as Archie told them what happen at Pops.

“Dude, are you kidding me you save your dad life. First Cheryl and now your dad if keep this up you’ll need a superhero name. Pure heart the powerful.” Jughead’s words pull me out of my self-destructive thoughts. I was about to reassure Archie that he wasn’t at fault, when the parents came over.

“There isn't any new information. Your dad's in surgery. He's going to be there for a while.” Alice Cooper informs us.

“Archie, have you spoken to your mother about any of this yet?” Hermione Lodge bent down to ask my brother.  

“I’ll call her.” I offer, knowing it would be more painful for him then me. He was close to my mother, while she was like a stranger to me.

“No, I’ll call. If you call, mom will panic right away or make a comment that would start a fight. I’ll be right back.” Archie walked away to talk to mom.

“She would make a stupid comment.” I turn to my friends.

“This is no time for grudges.” Tomoko roll her eyes. Trev nods in agreement.

Alice sighs as she stares down Jughead.

“What?” Jughead look confused at why he was getting the disappoint look from her for now.

“Mom, do not start this.” Betty shook her head.

“Start what?” He looks from between Betty and Alice.

“Well, of course, I can't help but wonder if your Southside associates had anything to do with what happened to Fred.” Alice glares at him as if he was the one who set my father up.  
“Alice, relax.” Hal Cooper gives his wife a pointed look before looking over at me.  
“Unbelievable. At least you can't accuse my father of being the shooter, considering he's in jail.” He rolls his eyes.  
“Oh, my God, I can't handle this.” Veronica put her head on Betty’s shoulder.

“No I can’t handle this. My dad fighting for his life, while you want to have a petty argument,” I stood up and walk away. I ignore the calls of my name and kept walking. I didn’t even know where this hallway leads I just had to get away from all pettiness. Trev and Tomoko appear next to me.

“Let go to the cafeteria.” She grabs my hand. I let her pull me into the elevator and out to get us to the old cafeteria with Trev follow behind us.

“I’ll order, you guys can grab a seat.” He said. We look around at the empty cafe and back at him. “It could get full, you never know.” I smile at him, seeing what he was doing. In situation like this people like to make themselves useful.    

“I’ll have a cup of green tea.” I gave him my order.  

“I’ll have a coke and fries.” She said. We stand down at a table. I put my face down on the table as the ice pack lay on top of my head. “What are you doing?” She sounds concern.

“My arms are sore.” I groan as tears run down my face from the physical and emotional pain.  

I listen as she got out of her chair and move to the seat next to me. “I got you.” She put her hand on the ice pack. I lift my head up as Trev put my tea in front of me.

“Thank you.” I pull on the string to move my tea bag around the water. I stop as I heard my father voice telling me playing with it wasn’t going to make my tea faster. “I’m a horrible daughter.”

“What!” Both of my friends cry out.

“I am. I have been lying to be my dad for months. The terrible part is that if he does make it I know I’m still not going to tell him about Malachai. The worst part is that this is the second time I seen his face in that much pain. The first time was when I told him he was no longer my hero after he said he want to kick Jughead out to protect us. He was willing to do something he would hate himself for in order to protect us and I crush him for it.” I wipe the tears from my eyes.     

“Listen to me; you are not a bad daughter. When your mom left, you step up in a way that not many would. You do all the housework and cooking, while still maintaining your grades.” Trev spoke in the sternest voice I ever heard from my laid back childhood friend. “Malachai may be a gang leader, but I am thankful he’s in your life. He brought my best friend back from her almost two year hiatus.” He reaches across the table to give my hand a squeeze.

After my mom left, I felt like it was my job to step up. I never hang out with friends.  I went home to cook, clean, do laundry, and even garden. Let me tell you I didn’t have a green thumb, so it was a struggle. When Malachai came along, I realize that I need to learn balance because I deserve to be a teen to, which included friends and boyfriend. Instead of one big laundry basket, I bought three regular sizes baskets. I taught Archie how to do his own laundry and gave him the yard work. I start to make prep meal, so I go out when I wanted to without feeling guilty.  

“No one’s perfect, Abby. When your dad makes it because he will make it, you’ll tell him you’re sorry, that you love him, and that he will always be your hero.” She grabs my other hand.

“I need a group hug.” I got up, spreading my arms out. They both wrap their arms around me. Tomoko and I giggle as Trev attempt to pick us both up.

“You’re weak Brown.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I’m going to take weight lifting next year and I’ll be able to pick you both up soon.” He flexes his muscles.

“Hello Abby. I know this is a hard time, but I need you to make a statement.” Sheriff Keller spoke making all of us jump. I guess as a police officer, he had to be able to move quietly.  

“I understand I’ll do what I have to help catch the man who did this.” I told him after my heart rate went down. “Do I have to go to the station or can we do it here?”

“I can take your statement here. That back table will be fine.” He point to the table in the back corner. We sat down across from each other on the table of his choice. “You can start when where you’re ready.” He said with his pen already on the paper pad he brought out.

“After Archie went into the bathroom, my dad told me to do as the man said. I didn’t know what he was talking about. I guess he saw the man in the window. The guy comes in and jumps on the counter. He held the gun to Pops head and in fake deep voice he told to give all the money in the register.” I explain the beginning of the situation from my point of view.

“A fake deep voice?” He asks.

“It wasn’t smooth. He had to take deep breath between his sentences to like he had to dig deep to make the voice.” I explain. He wrote down what I said word for word. “Is that really important? I figure it was to help him not get caught.” I look at my words on the paper.

“That’s the point he was changing his voice to not to get caught. Maybe he had to change his voice or you would have recognized it.” He wrote his theory down. I gasp as I lean back in my chair I never thought of the possible that I would know the shooter. I figure it was drifter, I never thought it was personal. But, the more I thought about it the more it made sense. “What happened next?”

It took me a few second to remember where I left off, but when I did I pick it up from there. “Archie came out of the bathroom. The shooter jumps off the counter and point the gun at him for a few seconds. Then, he points it at my dad. He told the shooter that he would give him his wallet. But, he shot him before my dad even grab it. Since I was sitting on the outside, we both fell on the floor.”

“This is the important part. Pop couldn’t remember what happened after the shooting. Your brother was foggy on the details.” He told me.   

“I took off my jacket to hold it to his wound. When I look up he was holding the gun to my brother’s face. Archie had his eyes close, when he didn’t do anything else the shooter move back to us. He held a gun to my head while he took my dad wallet, then he ran out.” I told him every detail that I could remember.

“Why didn’t Archie say he had his eyes close?” He narrows his eyes in suspicion as to why someone would withhold information from him.

“Mostly like guilt, he already blaming himself. He’s a male with an ego, who felt like it was his job to protect us.” I defend Archie. “Do you think it was personal?” I switch the topic off of my brother and back on track to finding the real criminal.

“I’m not sure. Do you?” He looks up from his notepad and giving me his undivided attention. A part of me was grateful he was willing to listen to a teen’s opinion, while another part of me was worried that he was willing to listen to my theory because he didn’t have any of his own.  

“I think so. He was obviously there to hurt someone. He shot my dad when he was going to give him the wallet. He didn’t even take the money from register that was already taken out for him.” I fully explain my theory.  

“I’m not going to lie it looks personal, but I hope it’s not.” He let out a sigh as he rubs his face.

“Me too, Sheriff,” I let out my own sigh. If it isn’t personal then we can put it behind us. But, if it was personal then we would have to watch our back for who knows how long.  

“Thank you, for being so cooperative.” He stood up, grabbing his pen and notepad.

 “No thank you, Sheriff.” I stood up to shake his hand.

I walk back over to my friends. “How did it go?” Trev ask.

“I told him everything I know, so I hope he’s able to catch the guy.” I grab the melted ice pack to put it back on my bump.

“Do you want to stay here or go back?” Tomoko ate her last frie.

“Let go back, I want to see if they have an update on my dad.” We walk back to the waiting room to see everyone there.

“Abby, our pray are with your dad.” Valerie came over as soon as she saw me.

“Along with as many of our nine lives as he needs,” Josie said. Melody took off her cat ears and gave them to me as proof.  

“Thank you Valerie, Josie, Melody. I’ll be sure it put this on his head for good luck.” I smile at all of them as I took the cat ears. They graceful move back to their seat to not crowd me as the bulldogs came over.

“The bulldogs are here for you. Whatever you need red riding hood.” Moose smile down at me. I tutor Moose a few times in history. While he was a year ahead of me, I was taking AP classes.

“Thank you, lumberjack,” I smile up at him.  

 “I’m here especially if you need comfort in any type of way.” Reggie smirks sly at me.

“Doctor came by while you were gone he said that he got the bullet out and stop the internal bleeding, but he not breathing on his own yet.” Betty pushes Reggie out of the way to inform me.

“When can I see him? Is Archie with him?” I ask, looking around for a nurse to take me to them.

“They said when they get him clean up and in a room; they would come out to get both of you. Right now Archie at home, getting a change of clothes. Maybe, you should too. ” She suggests. I look down to see that I had so much blood on me, that you couldn’t tell my shirt was white.  

“Oh my god,” Kevin gasps. I look behind me to see Cheryl Blossom flipping her hair back as she turns a corner.

“I wonder what she doing here.” Tomoko said as it look like she was following a stretcher.

“That would be the teen detective job to answer.” I look back at Betty. She gave me a guilty smile before Kevin and her run after Cheryl.  

“Archie popularity is exceeding him today.” I look around the room to see it fill with his friends to support him in his time of need.

“They’re here for you too.” Trev put a hand on my shoulder.

“Most of this people can’t name two facts about me. The only reason they have one is because they know I’m Archie’s sister. It’s not a bitter thing, it’s just a fact.” I shook my head, letting them know this wasn’t sibling rivalry raising its ugly head. I was admiring how much my brother touch lives. He is so great of a person that even though he broke up the pussycats, they were here to support him.  

In the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione go into a room. “I’ll be back, guys.” I didn’t wait for a response as I got up to follow her. I walk in to see a small church. She was sitting in front praying. “Are you praying for a quick recovery or a speedy death?” I ask.

“Excuse me.” She turns around looking confused and offended.

“I’m my dad walking dairy. He tells me everything from boring business call to skipping lunch so Archie and I can eat at school.” I move down the aisle to sit behind her. She kept a glare on me. “So, I know about you firing the Serpents behind his back and wanting him to sell now that your husband getting out of jail.” I lean in to let her know I wasn’t scared of her. One thing Malachai taught me was to never let your enemy even think they have a chance in beating you.   

“What are you accusing me of, little girl? Well, I guess I wouldn’t say little.” She looks me up and down in disgust.  

I let out a laugh at her attempt to belittle me. “I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m simply pointing out facts. I don’t want someone here who would benefit from my dad death. If you would kindly leave, that would be great. Let’s be honest, you’re the last face he want to see when he gets up.” Her face drop at my last sentence, I stood up seeing that she got my message.  

“I’ll leave. But, I want you to know that I was praying for his recovery. Neither me or my husband had anything to do with what happen to him.” She spoke, making me turn back to her.

“I don’t think either of you did it. I believe that you care for my dad and that you husband doesn't see a poor construction man as a threat. Thank you for respecting my wishes.” I told her, before walking out of the room.

I pull my phone out of my pocket when I felt it buzz. “Hello.” I answer the unknown number. Before dating Malachai I never did answer unknown numbers. But, now I pick them up with an anxiety feeling it was going to be him calling to pick him up from prison.

“Hello Abby, I got a group of suspects for a lineup if you want to come down.” Sheriff Keller’s voice fills my ear.

“Right now,” I ask. On one hand I didn’t want to leave my father alone and on the other hand I want this bastard to rot in a jail cell.

“Yes, I want to get this maniac off the street as soon as possible.” He sneers.   

“Couldn’t agree with you more, I’ll be there,” I walk into the waiting room to find a ride. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida volunteered, seeing that Akira their toddler son was cover in pudding and need to go home to take a bath.

Tomoko sat in the back with Akira and I while her parent sat in the front. “Abs, why are you covered in tomato sauce,” The toddler innocently asks. The rest of his family tenses up at his question.

“I’m a messy eater just like you.” I poke his cheek, making him laugh.

“When your dad sees you, will you have to take a bath too?” He wonders if the treatment he was getting was fair.

“Of course, I can’t get tomato sauce everywhere.” I smile at him. He continues to ask me random questions and I answer them with as much seriousness as I could. I knew that he like his questions to be answered that way.

“Alright, Akira say goodbye to Abby. She got to go.” Mrs. Yoshida said when we pull up to the police station.

“Why do you have to go to the police?” He looks ready to cry for me.

“I have to help them save the world, it a secret though.” I whisper into his ear. He nods his head, push his lips tightly together letting me know he would keep my secret. I got out of the car after hugging Akira and Tomoko. I walk into the station to be guided by an officer into a room with Archie and Sheriff Keller in it.

“Are you both ready?” He asks us. We nod our head. I look through the one way mirror to see men line up wearing similar clothes to the shooter. “Put them on.” He spoke into a microphone. The men put on black hood that were made into mask. “Number one step forward”

A man step up and glare at the mirror. “No.” We both said. The only thing he had in common with the shooter’s eyes was color.  

“Step back. Number two step forward.” His words made the men behind the glass move.

“No.” We shook our head in disappoint. It went that way for the rest of the lineup. It was a depressing ride back to the hospital in the back of the police car.  

“Don’t give up hope kids we are going to catch this guy.” Sheriff said after he pulls up to the hospital.

“Thank you.” I told him as Archie and I got out of the car.

“He’s not going to catch anyone.” Archie roll his eyes as we watch the patrol car drive away.

I let out a sigh as I stare up at the hospital, I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be at home with dad and Archie arguing over what costume to put Vegas in this Halloween. I wanted to be at the Yoshida’s household for a sleepover with Tomoko and Trev. I wanted to be cruising with Malachai in the red hot rod. I wanted to be anywhere but here. My thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in my pocket. I look down at the phone, seeing a ghost emoji on it. “Go in, I gotta take this. It’s a classmate I had a project with. I was supposed to meet them, they probably wondering where I am.”

“Do you want me to tell them?” Archie offers.

“No, I got this.” I smile at him. I wait for him to walk into the hospital before answering my phone.

“Are you okay? I heard there was a shooting at Pops around the time you were having breakfast.” He spoke before I could say hello.

“It was my dad.” I told him.

“What? Tell me everything, if this bastard from the southside I’ll get him.” He growls out. I want to give him the bullet points for now, but with all his questions I ended up giving him a play by play.

“He has your dad wallet.” He shouts when I was done.

“Yeah, but he didn’t take the money from Pops isn’t that weird?” I want to see if he would have the same train of thought as me.  

“Who cares about what he didn’t do? He has your dad’s wallet meaning his driver license and your address. What if he comes back to rob your house?” He seriously raises his voice at me for the first time. I gasp, with everything going on I never thought about that. It adds more to the panic that I had that maybe this was personal. “Maybe you should stay with me for a while?”

“You know that’s not possible. Weekend I can swing, but weekdays I can’t sleep over at a friend’s house.” I shook my head. I couldn’t be playing house with him, when I knew that my family was in danger.

“Damn it, Abigail. We aren’t talking about silly rules, we talking about your life.” He snaps at me.  

“I can’t leave my family vulnerable!” I pace in front of the building, didn’t he understand that I wanted to take the easy way out and have him protect me, but I couldn’t do that.  

“How are you going to protect them?” His question made me stop pacing. I had no way of protecting my family that was made very clear today.

“Teach me how to shoot a gun.” I demand.

“What? Are you crazy?” I had to move the phone away from my ear, because of how loud his scream was that time.

“You or ghoulie can’t be with me all the time. We go to different schools and live in different towns. Even if this is nothing, I need to know how. With the ghoulies getting bigger, you’re going to have more enemies.” I tried to reason with him that this was inevitable.

“I’ll teach you. Tonight, when you get home there will be a gun underneath the zombie gnomes eating the flamingo. If someone breaks into your house, you take the safety off, point, and squeeze the trigger. Bring it next weekend and I’ll teach you.” He told me. I repeat his words over to myself not wanting to forget. I didn’t want to be like one those inexperienced idiots in movies who die, because they forgot the safety switch.   

“Thank you babe, I love you and I’ll text you tonight.” I hang up after he said three words back to me.

Trev came running out of the hospital. “Abby, he’s room is ready. I’ll take you to him. The doctor said that talking to him will help.” He shows me where the room was. I stare at the door, not having the courage to go in.

“What wrong?” Trev look at me with his eyebrows trying to meet in the middle, confused as to why I wasn’t rushing in.

“He’s going to have tubes in his nose. He’s going to be lying in bed helpless. I can’t see him like that.” I turn away from the door. I wasn’t ready to see him lifeless, he was my superhero dad who even when dog tired would be full of life.  

“Abigail Andrews is going to do what she always does. She’s going to step up like no one can. She going to go in there and give our dad the pep talk of a lifetime.” Archie step out of dad’s room. “I’m going to get a drink of water and you’re going in there. When I get back, dad will probably be up, because he wants you to shut up.” He pats my head, making me slap him in the shoulder.

“I’m going to wake dad up.” I walk to the room, shutting the door behind me. I drop in the chair next to his bed. I tried not to stare at the tubes and wires that were connect to him and focus on this chest moving up and down. “Hey dad, I’m so sorry. I never apologize for saying you weren’t my hero. I should have never said that, because you are. You will always be my hero, dad.” I grab his hand. I let out a sigh as I foolishly thought he would grab it back.

“I know what I could do. I could tell you about Malachai.” I smile. I did, I told him about all about Malachai, from how we met to how he made me feel. I was in the middle of a story about how I found Vegas and him curl up on the bed despite him pretending he hates my dog, when the door open.     

“Wrong room,” I told the thin redhead beauty that step through the door.

“No, I have the right room. I came to see your dad.” She stood on the other side of my dad’s bed.

“What for,” I raise an eyebrow at her. She never even had a real conversation with my dad. She made it obvious that she thought she was too good for us. Except for the time she was trying to replace Jason with Archie.

“Your brother gave me the kiss of life at sweet water river and I’m here to give it back to your dad.” She leans down to kiss his forehead.

“What are you doing, Cheryl?” Archie came in the room, looking confused and annoyed.

“She’s giving him back the kiss of life that you gave her at sweet water.” I explain the kind gesture from the normally unkind girl.

“He’s going to wake up, Archie.” She went over to give his arm a squeeze, before walking out.

He walks over to sit on the arm of the chair I was in. “I've been thinking about what I can say to you, Dad. And I kind of started imagining what we would've talked about at Pop's this morning, if things hadn't gone to hell. You would've asked me about Veronica. I would've told you how crazy I am about her.” I look up at him, not realize that he was that serious about her. “You would have said, that's great, but take it slow Archie no one's getting married.”

Dad starts to moan and move around. “Archie, Archie he waking up,” I smack my brother’s leg to stop his ranting.

“Dad? Dad? Can you hear me?” He leans over to get a closer look. I smile as Dad open his eyes to stare at us. “Dad, I just want you to know I'm sorry I didn't do more at Pop's and whether or not Sheriff Keller finds the person who did this or not, you don't have to worry. I'm going to protect you. Nothing like this is ever going to happen to you again, I swear it.” He promises Dad when it was clear he was coherent.  

“Son, that's why I came back, to protect you and your sister.” He spoke in the raspy voice.

* * *

 

Dad was now recovering at home. My mother was here to help take care of him. Because of her being here, I wasn’t allowed to sleep over on weekends. She said that I need to be here for the family. I was shaking with rage by the end of her scolding. If the doctor hadn’t said that my dad needs a stress free environment I would curse her out. How dare the woman tell me anything about being there for family?  

I couldn’t tell her that my sleep over was going to be for the family. I need to learn how to use the pink gun that was in my underwear drawer.

Not that I trust her alone in this house for a weekend, she kept trying to reorganize things. She needs to understand that this is no longer her house. It took a week to put everything back the way I want it the last time she was here.

“I don’t understand why you put the bowls here. It makes more sense where I had it.” Mom grumbles as she made a bowl of soup for dad.

I was washing the dish to keep an eye on her. “Above the stove? No, I like the spices to be there. It makes sense to have those in reach when I’m cooking.”

Mom rolls her eyes at me. She put the bowl on a tray to carry it to dad’s room. I made two bowls for myself and Archie. I walk out to find him, where he was every night since the shooting. He was sitting in front of the door with a bat. “Come on, mom made chicken noodle soup.” I pull on his sleeve to get his attention.

“I told you, I’m not leaving this door.” His eyes never left the door, like the shooter would come through at any moment.

“If I was going to rob a house, I wouldn’t come through the front door. I would try the back door or one of the side windows.” I huff at his stubbornness. He didn’t budge like every night before. “Fine, I’ll bring dinner to you.” I went back into the kitchen. I was tempt pour some night quill in it. I denied my temptation and grab both bowls. I walk back to the entrance way to see that he didn’t move.

“I can stay up tonight, so you can get some sleep.” I held out his soup to him.

“I got this.” He took the soup while never taking his eyes off the door.

I let out a sigh as I climb the stairs, thinking about making a big turkey tomorrow. Hopefully the myth was true and he would get a nice sleep from it.

  



	3. Nighthawks

I hurried down the stairs when I heard movement in the kitchen. I turn the corner ready to scold my father for being out of bed, when my jaw drops at seeing Archie. “What are you doing?” I narrow my eyes. The guy was lucky if he was able to make a bowl of cereal, but here he was with the whole works in front of him.

“I thought I make breakfast for us.” He pours an energy drink down his throat. I grab it out of his hands and pour it down the drain. “What the hell, Abby?” He screams.

I open of the recycle bin to see three more energy cans that weren’t there last night. “How much of these have you had? You know you’re not supposed to have more than two cans of these a day, you could get sick.”

“Well, someone hid the coffee.” He glares at me for hiding his precious caffeine.

“Because you need to sleep,” I glare back at him. We were caught in this stalemate for days. I was so close to drugging him it wasn’t even a joke anymore. “Don’t worry about making breakfast for me. I’m going out with friends for breakfast before school.” I pick my backpack off a kitchen stools.  

“Trev and Tomoko,” He asks. He’s been unbearable since the shooting, wanting to know who, what, and where for everything I did. If he hadn’t heard or seen me in a few hours he would call me repeatedly, until I answer.

“Who else,” I call over my shoulder as I walk out of the house. I walk down two blocks before approaching a red truck. “Hoodlum aren’t welcome in these parts, so I would moving it along.” I lean into the window.  

“In this neighborhood, there’s a red head beauty that lets me do anything to her. I do mean anything, so I think I’ll risk it.” Malachai winks at me as he licks his lips.

I roll my eyes and got into the car. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she limits you for a while.” I put on my seatbelt.

“We’ll see if she can deny herself.” He drove off, laughing like mad man. He hums metallic as he drove to the coffee cafe that I like on the Southside.

“Stop the car!” I stare at Pops that had Death Diner spray painted on the side.

“Babe, we aren’t going to have time for breakfast if we stop.” He said, even though he was turning into parking lot.

“I’ll skip breakfast if it means making sure Pops is okay.” I got out the truck after he parks.

“If you don’t eat then you’ll lose our curves and have to find a new boyfriend.” He yells after me. I gave him the middle finger.

“Are you okay, Pops?” I walk into the diner to see him with his head down on the counter.

“Are you here to quit?” He looks up at me with bloodshot eyes. He looks like he had been crying the whole night.

“I’m not here to quit Pops. Where is everyone? Get Peter out there to scrub off that awful graffiti.” I look in the back to see the cook who helps Pops in the back.  

“Peter not here, no one’s here. Everyone quit. We haven’t had any customer in here since the shooting. Only a handful of phone orders, we probable are going to have to shut down soon.” He wipes a tear that was rolling down his face.

“Don’t give up hope, Pops. I’m sure people will come to their sense soon.” I told him.

“I hope so. Now sit down, I’ll make you three breakfast sandwiches for you and your friends.” He gave me a weak smile. He went in the kitchen. I sat down and text Malachai that I was getting breakfast. After 15 minutes, he came back out with a takeout bag. I open my bag to get my wallet out. “Don’t worry about it; think of it as a thank you gift. Now, you don’t worry about me. You go to school and get an education.” He reaches over to zip up my backpack for me.

“Thank you, Pops. Call me if you need me.” I gave him a smile. I walk out and got into the red truck.   

“Want to go to Lover’s lane?” He starts up the truck.

“Sounds like a plan.” I smiles. While the place was crowded at night with horny teenagers, it was empty in the morning. As we drove away, I watch Jughead hurry into Pops after seeing the graffiti. He was so focus on his task that didn’t even notice the only car on the road drive past him. We belt out Would You Still be There by Of Mice and Men along the way.

He turns onto the abandoned dirt road that ran through the middle of the fox forest. He parks on the side of the road, before grabbing the take out bag. He grab a sandwich out and took off the wrapping just enough to take a big bite. He continues the process until he was done. I knew him eating like that meant that he didn’t have a proper meal since the last time I saw him.

“You need to get a ghoulie that can cook.” I grab a sandwich from the bag. I unwraps it half way as to not get my hands grease.

“Nah, I need you to figure out a way to get your dad to let you live with me already.” He throws the wrap back in the bag and grabs the last one.

“Prince charming wants to rescue me from the castle.” I throw my wrap in the bag and grab a napkin to wipe my face.

“I was thinking more along the lines of knight in shining armor.” He throws his second wrapper into the bag. “So we are on lover’s lane.” He stretched out his arm to rest it on the back of my seat.

“Why Malachia, I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but I’m a lady.” I put on an awful southern belle accent. I dramatic fan myself as if the thought of a guy putting the moves on me would make me faint.

“I don’t have times for you games, baby girl.” He grabs my arm to yank me into his lap.

“There’s no need to be so rough.” I use my hands to pin his shoulder against his seat. I grin widely to the point that I probably look crazy. He licks his lips as he stares at mine. I grab him by his curls to pull his lips to me. Like all of our kisses in a few seconds it turn open mouth, fill with tongue and nibbling.

A loud banging noise echoes through the forest, causing me to jerk back hitting the car horn while screaming. “Abby, baby calm down it was just a truck backfiring.” He grabs my jaw to turn my head, allowing me to the see a rundown truck driving away. “I thought you said you weren’t affected by the shooting.” He rubs my back, pulling me close. I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his torso. “Tell me sweetheart, did you lie to me on purpose or unintentionally?” His husky voice whispers into my ear.

“Unintentionally, I don’t feel like it affects me most of the time. There are the occasions that I think I see a man in the window, but that’s it.” I admit.

“I can’t have you untrained and nervous with a gun, doll.” He growls, frustrated with helplessness of the situation.

“My mom left this week, so I’ll be able to swing this weekend.” I told him. I reach behind my back to grab my ringing phone out of my back pocket. “Tomoko text me Archie asking where I am. Crap, I only got 10 minutes until schools starts.” I climb off him and into the passenger seat.

“Don’t doubt my driving.” He winks at me, revving the engine. He skillfully speeds through the street, laughing with every sharp turn he made.

I smile as the wind blow my hair back. He normally only goes this fast when he was racing. Everything about race day was amazing: the adrenaline, the victory, and the celebration sex. “When the next race?” I ask.

“Don’t know babe, no one wants to challenge me.” He shrugs, looking smug with himself.

“Too bad, I love race nights.” I gave him a cheeky smile.

“Don’t tempt like that when I have to drop you off to get a useless education.” He park on the side of the road. He drops me off a block away from the back entrance of the school.

“It’s not useless and I’m worth the wait.” I lean over to give him a goodbye kiss, but he stops me mid-motion.

“Do you have the gun on you?” He grab onto my arm, to prevent me from leaving without any protection.

“No, I was nervous having it on me when I don’t know how to use it.” I admit. I haven’t touches it since taking it out from under the gnomes, wiping it down, and hiding it under my under wears.

“Take the taser with you.” He nods over to the glove compartment. I open up the compartment to take out the rectangle black box and putting it on my backpack. He leans over to give me a farewell kiss. “Don’t hesitate to use it, especially on some big dumb jock.” He pulls back from the kiss to hiss against my lips.

“Or some hormonal gang leader in leather,” I chuckles getting out of the car.

“Don’t worry babe, old man Jones is in prison still!” He yells out after me. I turn back to show him I was rolling my eyes before making my way to school. 

* * *

 

I was in the kitchen making hot cocoa on the stove. Archie sways back and forth on his stool in front of the door. I ready at any time to run over to catch him before he hit the floor. Footsteps approaching the kitchen door woke him up. He got up to creep towards the door with a bat in his hand. “Archie,” I call out his name in a warning. He put his hand up to stop me from saying anything more. He raises the bat over his head as the door open. “No, Archie!” I yell when I recognize the beanie coming through the door.

“Whoa!” Jughead puts his hands up.

“Jughead, are you insane?” He puts the bat down.

“Am I insane, you're the one that looks like a Dream Warrior from Nightmare on Elm Street 3?” Jugs put a hand over his racing heart.

“I thought I told you to lock the door.” He turns to me.

“What if Jughead needs somewhere to stay?” I point to the boy that we would sometime find on the couch in the morning.

“Give him an extra key. I’m surprised he doesn’t alright have one.” He throws his free hand in the air. I was relief that he didn’t go into another rant about how I need to be less reckless in such a dangerous time.

“Take the one from underneath the zombie gnomes eating the flamingo.” I turn to Jughead, who nods grimly. He hated feeling like he was a charity case.  

“You have a key to the house laying in the yard.” Archie tries to kill me with his eyes.  

“I’m not stupid, I rotate it. Sometime it’s under the gangster gnome.” I defend myself. I left a spare key in the garden, after I forgot my keys one day and I was lock out until Dad and Archie came home from the construction yard.  

He let out a frustrated sigh as he turns back to his best friend. “What did the lawyer say?” He moves to other side of the island. I grab three mugs and pour the hot cocoa in them.

“I've been walking around all night trying to wrap my head around how bad it is.” Jugs sat down on the stool, leaning against the island. I put little marshmallows inside before I carry them over to the island and slide one over to Jug. “It's bad. My dad is facing 20 years, Arch.” He looks up with sad puppy eyes at my brother.

“Crap, Jughead, I'm sorry. That sucks.” He shook his head staring down at the counter.

“The lawyer thinks he should take the deal. And that if he doesn't, and the case goes to trial, he could be facing 40 years.” He explains his father situation. I clench my jaw as I knew the deal had to including ratting, with F.P. confession there was nothing else he could offer. He wasn’t about to rat on his gang. “I'm just really, really scared.” He shut his eyes, not being able to look at anyone while making his confession.

“Yeah, me too.” My brother nods along in sympathy.

“About what?” Jugs look up at him.

He turn to the window, I knew he having have a hallucination of the shooter. Sometime I had them too and I was getting sleep, so for him it must be worst. He looks between Jughead and me. I let out a sigh, knowing he didn’t like talking about the shooter coming back in front of me. I was only a year younger than him, but he act like it was much more. “I’m going to finish this cocoa in my room, while watching Stranger Things. Maybe I can get a wet dream starring Steve Harrington.” I giggle at their shock faces as I took my leave.

“Disgusting,” Archie yells.  

“Keep you fantasizing to yourself,” Jughead shouts.  

I stop when I saw Archie’s phone was on the stool, that I affectionately called the guard dog stool. I listen to hear that no footsteps where coming my way, before unlocking his phone and sending Veronica's number to me. I call her as soon as I shut my bedroom door.

“Hello?” Her voice sounds like it had great caution in it from answering an unknown number.

“Hey, it’s Abigail Andrews. Sorry for calling so late.” I put my hot cocoa on my nightstand and sat down on the bed.

“Its fine, I wasn’t sleeping. Is everything alright?” Her voice went from cautious to concern.

“No, everything isn’t alright. Archie hasn’t slept since the shooting.” I got straight to the point of my call.   

“What? Do you want me to come over now?” I could hear her rumbling through something, most likely her dresser.

“No Jughead is here so maybe he’ll get him to go to sleep. But, if you could come over tomorrow morning to talk to him that would be great.” I shook my head.

“Sure, I’ll be there.” The determine tone put me at ease that she would solve the problem that I couldn’t.

“Thank. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.” I hung up after she told assure me she would be here. I turn on my smart TV to get onto Netflix. I wasn’t kidding when I said was going to try to have wet dream about Steve Harrington.  

* * *

I open the front door to see Veronica Lodge with her fist up about to knock. “Good, you’re here. Archie, your girlfriend is here to talk to you.” I yell back as I brush past her. “Remember the goal is to get him to sleep. Don’t get distracted by him being shirtless.” I walk down the porch steps, out the yard, and down the block.

As my morning routine call for, I walk up to the red truck that was park a good distance from my house. I frown when I saw who was inside. “If that is your morning face I don’t know why Malachai is always rushing to pick you up at this god awful hour.” Maverick Santiago chuckles. He was a ghoulie who was assigned to be my bodyguard. In the beginning we were both resentful to the other. I, not wanting a babysitter and him not wanting to be one. But over the months, we have grown to have a bickering sibling relationship. Him being here meant that Malachai had business to take care of.    

“I would expect everyone has this face on when they see your uneven jaw for the first time.” I open the door to get into the truck.

“I’ll have you know that both the ladies and gentlemen love kissing this jaw line.” He kept one hand on the steering wheel as he drove off, while the other was rubbing his jaw.

“Like you ever been with a lady or gentleman.” I roll my eyes.

“Well, neither have you.” He stuck his tongue out at me.

“What can I say, degenerates are more fun.” I throw my head back laughing.

“I got to say I never feel like I’m doing my job right when I have to drop you off two blocks away for where you’re going.” He parks the car on the side of the road.

“Be careful, top gun sounds like you care.” I smirk, getting out of the truck. I giggle as he flips me the bird while driving past me. I walk to school, where Trev and Tomoko were waiting at the entrance for me.

“Betty told me, she wants to see you in the blue and gold room this morning.” Trev smile dreamily.

“The woman clearly uses you for information and to be a messenger and you’re still in love.” I roll my eyes. I had mix feeling about Betty. I love everything she does for my brother and Jughead, but it was annoying to see her use Trev the way she does. Grated, it didn’t happen often and it was never anything drastic. But, still she could have easily got my number from Jughead or Archie and let me know herself.

“You make like she’s going to make me join a cult.” He rolls his eyes.

“I would gladly join her cult if it means I get to be on the Blue and Gold.” Tomoko sigh. She was an amazing writer. Her only outlet was a blog that only the three of us knew about.  

“I don’t know why you don’t ask. It’s only her and Jughead. I’m sure they could use another person.” I smile at her in encouragement. She deserves to have a chance to grow in her field of choice.

“We don’t know that for sure. If they need another person, wouldn’t they have post it on the bulletin board?” She had been checking that board every school day, since they open the Blue and Gold back up.

“I’ll be sure to drop your name.” I promise her.  

“Thank you, I love you.” She hugs me and kisses the side of my face.

I walk into the Blue and Gold, to see Betty stand in front of a desk with Kevin and Veronica sitting down on the other side. “Abby, come sit down. We are about to start our meeting.” Betty points to the seat between Kevin and Veronica. I took my seat as she clear her throat to start her speech. “We can't let the terrorists win. We need to host an event at Pop's that reminds the town of simpler times. Like a throwback to when the Shoppe first opened its doors.” I sat up in my seat, ready to listen to her idea about saving Pops.

“Betty, I like a good milkshake as much as any girl, and Pop's puts Serendipity 3's to shame. But, why this hill to die on?” Veronica let a sigh at her friend putting something else on their plate. I glare at her. Maybe she had a bunch of hang out spots in New York, but this was Riverdale where all we have is Pops. I was about to tell her that and more when Betty answers her.

“Orange freezes with my mom and Polly after ballet. Chicken noodle soup with my dad after ice-skating. Grilled cheeses with Archie on the last day of summer vacation. It's where I met you for the first time, Vee. It's where I met you for the first time, Kevin.” She had a dreamy look on her face as she describes the happy memories that Pops provide. “Also Jug. He may lose his dad, but maybe I can save this one place for him, for all of us.” Her face turn determine as she spoke of Jughead. I smile, happy that he found someone to love him so passionately.

A handsome older Hispanic man steps into the room with a large bouquet of flowers. The man’s whole aura drips of sugar daddy. “Hey Veronica, may I speak to you?” He didn’t seem to notice anyone in the room but her.

“Daddy?” She looks surprised to see him at school.

“Daddy?” Kevin and Betty look at each other in shock. She got up and walk out of the room with him.

“I’m more then willing to help save Pops, Betty. Can my friend, Tomoko write an article about it in the Blue and Gold?” I turn their attention back to the matter at hand. Betty looks more shock by my question, then by Veronica’s dad arrival. “You already have lots to do with organizing the event, let someone else take the stress of writing the article.” I try to convince her.

“Can she write?” She raises an eyebrow. The newspaper was her baby and she had the right to protect it.  

“Very well, she has a blog. You can message her on there about writing the article if you decide she’s good enough.” I told her. The bell rang, making me get up to grab a paper and pen on the desk. “Here is the blog’s name so you don’t forget it. I’ll also write down my number and email, so you can give me the details about saving Pops.” I wrote down all the information I wanted her to have. “Have a good day.” I smile at both of them before leaving the room.

I walk to my first period, English and took my seat in the middle of the classroom. A lot of people thought it was easier to fade away in the back, but teacher like pick on those students. The students in the front occupy the rest of the teacher’s attention with questions and ass kissing. It’s being in the middle of the crowd that one can truly be invisible.  

“Good morning, everyone I’m sorry to interrupt your class, I need to speak with Ms. Andrews for a moment.” Mr. Weatherbee came into the classroom. I got up to follow him into the hallway. “I have terrible news to share. Ms. Grundy was found murdered in her Greendale home last night.” He announced. I roll my eyes. Who cares about that pedophile? “I know your brother was being mentored be her last year. He ran out of the room when he found out. With everything going on, I figure you might want to go check on him.”

“I do, thank you Mr. Weatherbee.” I walk back to the classroom to grab my backpack, ignore all the questions from my nosey classmates.

I ran all the way home, panting as I made my way into the house to see Archie pacing in front of dad. “Are you okay, Archie?” I sat down on the couch next to dad.

“That’s what I’m waiting to find out.” Dad stares with worry. Archie looks like he was in the middle of a panic attack.

“First, you get shot. Then, Ms. Grundy is murdered, all within a matter of days. Dad, what if some crazy person is going after the people that I care about?” Archie finally spoke, staring in horror at the two of us like we had time bombs strap to our chest. Dad let out a sigh. “What? You think I'm nuts?” He look betrayed that his family didn’t believe him.

“Archie, I’m sure you weren’t the first or last teenage boy she preyed on. It was probably one of the boys or their families that killed her.” I knew I wanted to cause her bodily harm when I found out how she took advantage of him. My dad and brother look at me like I was out of line. “What? If the roles were reverse and I was in relationship with a male teacher everyone would be out for blood, but since she’s a pretty lady everyone was willing to sweep it under the rug.” I gave them the same look they gave me.

“No, son, I think you're scared, understandably so. Truth is, son, we don't know anything about what happened to Ms. Grundy.” Dad took a different approach of making my brother come to his sense.   

“She's dead. She was killed right across Sweetwater River.” He points in the direction of Greendale.  

“I know. It was a horrible thing.” Dad let out a yawn from exhaustion. I glare at Archie, couldn’t he see that dad was still healing. He didn’t need the add stress of his paranoia. I wonder if there was a way I force him to see a therapist.

“Don't you want to find out who did this? Who's doing this?” Archie look at my dad in shock. Dad rubs his neck as he look everywhere, but at Archie. My brother let out a sigh of defeat as he throws himself down in the chair on the right side of us. 

* * *

 

The vixens, Kevin, Trev, Tomoko, and I were scrubbing the graffiti off of Pops. “Thank you.” Tomoko repeat to me for the tenth time.

“There’s no need to thank me. I didn’t blackmail Betty into letting you write the article. I just ask if you could.” I scrub the red E hard, wanting it to go away.

“Something I would have never done. My brave wallflower,” She pulls me into side hug.

“There still no need to thank me. She read your work and thought it was good. That’s why you got your spot on the paper.” I drop my sponge in the bucket to hug her back.

“Where is Betty, this is her event. Where is Cheryl for that matter? She said that the vixens had to be here.” Veronica took her aggression out of the letter, I.

“F.P.’s trail is today.” Kevin look at her surprised that she forgot. We all share a pity look for Jughead and his father, before going back to scrubbing the wall.

It took all day but we were able to clean and decorate Pops, inside and out. I smile proudly at the diner looking as good as new.

“Good job, guys. Take the bag with name on it, in it the uniforms for tonight. Be here on time.” Veronica, who took leadership when she realize the trail would take all day, smile brightly at all of us.

We all grab a bag with our name on it, before making our way home. “Too bad Malachai and you aren’t public, that way we could get a ride to your house.” Trev continues to whine that he wasn’t even worked this hard when he played football.

“Like he would allow you, a rival male, in his car,” Tomoko laughs, remembering the murderous look in his eyes when he stares at Trev.

“I’m not a rival male. I’ll prove that by talking about Betty the whole time. Or I could pretend you are my girlfriend.” He looks confident in convincing my boyfriend his disinterest.  

“No one need for a ride, we are here.” I spread my arms out like I was present a prize on a game show. “Who wants to take a shower first?” I unlock the door.

“I do.” Trev ran inside and up the stairs.

Tomoko and I went into the kitchen to get a drink. She sat down on the Kitchen Island and pull out a composition book and a pen. “What are you doing?” I grab orange juice carton and pour us a cup each.

“Making notes about Pops reopening.” She grabs a cup from me.

“But, it didn’t happen yet.” I sat down next to her.

“My article is going to start with the clean up. We all got together to raised above evil. That goodness will be the only thing we allow to leave a permanent mark.” Her last sentences stop her from going on. “That’s good. I’m going to write it down.” She furiously wrote in her book, like the ideas was going to fall out of her head if she didn’t write them down instantly.  

I answer my ringing phone. “Hello Degenerate.”   

“Hello to you too, Bitch.” Malachai said. “Where do I pick you up for our weekend getaway?” He was one of those criminals who never felt safe talking on the phone in case it was bug. Even, those we never talk about anything illegal it was a habit of his to want short conversations.

“From Pop’s tonight, we are going to save it.” I already pack my duffel bag, so there would no way my best friends would catch me trying to smuggle a gun out of the house.

“I should have known you were a part of that save Pops shit. You know there even flyers over here.” He rolls his eyes at my attachment to the place.

“It’s was where we met. You should come and bring some ghoulies. You guys can’t live off of drugs and chips.” I roll my eyes. The house of dead was an abandon warehouse. It had a small break room with only a fridge and microwave. I bought a hotplate to try and make decent meals for them.   

“Not my scene, babe.” He laughs at the thought of a bunch of gang members around the innocent townsfolk.

“Too bad you’re going to miss my sexy retro outfit.” I smirk, know I had him hook. Tomoko slap my arm and mouth to me to get my horniess away from her.

“What are you talking about?” He growls in possessiveness. I walk to the living room and lay down on the couch. “Well, what are you whoring yourself out for the old man?”

“Don’t be disgusting. It the outfit the waitress use to wear when the diner first open: tight yellow shirt with the Pops sign on it, red shorts, knee high socks and white sneakers.” I describe to him the outfit.

“I’ll be there. I can’t have those Northside idiots stare at tits making the Pops sign 3D.” The sound of him cracking his knuckles came over the phone. I use to get upset at his possessiveness, until I realize I was same way. I still felt rage pump through my veins thinking about the Southside slut, who wanted in with the Ghoulies. She thought she would be able to sleep with him to get in. We retire to his room after a night of party to see her in his bed naked. The next thing, I remember was Malachai pulling me off a bloody face girl.

“I can’t wait to serve you.” I shook my head of the past and focus on the present moment.

“You will babe, all night long.” He uses his deep husky voice, making a hot lust rush to my lower half of my body. 

* * *

 

I took a break from wrapping the utensils in napkins to pull my shorts down. I hope that Malachai wouldn’t throw a fit when he saw me in it. These shorts literally end right after my ass. This was the last time I give anyone my size without knowing the brand first. I let out a sigh look over at the empty dinner. I hope it would pick up soon for Pops and mine sake. Northside didn’t know who the Ghoulies were yet. In a crowd they probably wouldn’t notice them, but in an empty diner everyone would notice that they were all wearing the same jacket.  

The door rang bring in Josie, Melody, and Cheryl. Cheryl took a seat on the counter while Josie and Melody went up to Betty. “Why the hell did you broadcast all over social media that the Pussycats would be doing a free concert here tonight?” Josie glares at Betty.

“I knew that if I asked you, you would have said...” Betty starts to explain.

“No.” Josie finishes the sentence for her, shaking her head. Betty hum letting her know she was listening. “If my mom even hears that I set foot in this place.”

“Josie, you care about this place, I know you do. I see you in here all the time.” Betty cut off her this time.  

“Betty, even if I wanted to help, I'm down a cat. Valerie has a norovirus.” She tries to reason with the stubborn girl.  

“I don't mind stepping in. After all, if you can be a River Vixen, Josie, I can be a Pussycat.” Cheryl volunteers. Josie shot her an irritated look. Josie and I probable share the same opinion that being in a professional music group was far different from being a high school cheerleader. “As long as it's a cover, I'm sure I'll know the lyrics.” Cheryl went on to convince her.

“I mean, you do love your cheese fries, Josie.” Melody smiles at her, clearly wanting to help.

“Fine, fine,” She throws her hands in the air and walk outside with Cheryl and Melody following her. I continue to get the diner ready for when it got busy as people where getting the rooftop ready to be the stage for the concert.

By the time that concert start, the diner was full and there was a crowd outside. I hum along to milkshake as I gave a table their food. I ran over to the door when I saw leather come through it. “Hello gentlemen, let me show you to our seats.” I lead Malachai, Maverick, and Verne to a booth. “Can I start you guys off with a drink?” I smile at all over them.

“Is anyone else creep out by this sweet act?” Maverick look at the other ghoulies, one was looking at me like I was an alien while the other was smirking.   

“I love it. I feel like we’re role playing.” Malachai reach around to give my ass a squeeze.

I gave him a smack on the shoulder. “Don’t do that, you see the blond lady over there.” I nod my head to Mrs. Cooper’s booth.

“The milf on the laptop,” Verne licks his lips as he checks out the older lady.

“That’s Alice Cooper, she owns the local newspaper. She often forgets that she supposed to report the news and not spread gossip. I don’t want the story to be about a groping at Pops. She already made a comment on the shorts.” I glare at the woman, who was determined for Pops to be gone for some reason.

“Speak of shorts. Can you bend over without your ass spilling out?” Malachai seem to only hear the last part of what I said. He reaches out to pulls on my shorts, like he would be able to stretch them into pants.

“I don’t know I haven’t tried, you want me too.” I slap his wandering hands away from me.

“Later on tonight in private,” He winks at me.

“Do you guys serve beer?” Maverick ask.

“No, it’s a family diner you idiot.” I playful roll my eyes at him.

“Alcohol can be a family thing. My dad gave me my first beer.” He defends his question.

“Another piece to the puzzle. What shakes do you want?” I end our banter, before it came a scream match like it often did.

“Strawberry,” Verne said.

“Chocolate,” Maverick bark at me, still sore about my last remark.

“Cookie N Cream,” Malachai winks at me. I walk over to put their shakes on the order wheel.

“Hey Daddy-O,” Veronica cheer. I look over expecting to see her handsome father and I nearly gag when I saw my brother. I did not need to know about any of their kinks. She wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. She shows Archie into a booth, I decide to go check on him.

“Hey, bro. How are you doing?” I brought over a cup of water for him.

“I’m fine. It’s not as bad being here when it busy like this.” He let out a breath of relief that I don’t think even he knew he was holding.

“Whether we save Pop’s or not, us being here is a big win. We are telling the shooter that he failed, the Andrews are healing and getting stronger because of it.” I pat his shoulder.

“We are definitely getting stronger.” He nods.  

“Think I can take this table off your hands.” Veronica came over to us.

“Go ahead from experience I can tell you he’s a lousy tipper.” I shrug, walking over to the kitchen’s window to get the shakes. I brought it back over to the Ghoulies. “Do you know what you want to eat?” I pull out my notepad. They all gave me their orders, I thought I would get away without any more outlandish behavior, but as I walk away I felt a hand graze my ass. I ignore him, knowing a reaction would only excitement him. I began to start paying attention to my other tables again. I tense up when I saw four serpents came in and take a booth. It was only a small relief that it was on the opposite side of the diner.   

“Everything alright for you guys?” I went over to my leather clad men, when I saw they notice the group across from them.

“I’m cool if their cool baby.” Malachai leans back, smirking at me.

“Jughead got it.” I look behind to see Jugs go over to take their order.

“You think that scrawny kid can control them.” Maverick look unimpressed by my brother best friend.

“He’s F.P.’s son.” I realize I might have said the wrong thing when they all turn to get a good look at Jughead. I heard a ding and look back to see their food. “I’m going get our guys food. Stay in your seat.” I hiss at all of them. I dodge roller skating waitresses to get their food to them as quickly as possible. “Concentrated on eating,” I place their food and new shakes in front of them.

“No problem.” Verne took a large bite of his chicken tenders. I smile, taking their empty glasses.

“Your sister in laws is eating with your brother. Get a meal and eat with me.” He nod over to the couple he was referring to.

“My meal break after Betty’s and her is after Veronica’s.” I told him. He seems satisfied with that answer. I went back to waiting tables. I have to say even though I been working here for months it was never this busy. I was getting both physically and mentally exhausted.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Betty eating with Jughead. I put in my regular order and another round of shakes for the boys, knowing it would be ready when Betty was done. I let out a sigh as I went back to work.

“Abby.” My name being called, follow by a wolf whistle got my attention. I saw Reggie and Ginger were sitting in a booth.

“Can I get you guys anything?” I politely ask.

“I need a refill. Can you get me a sprite babe?” Reggie winks at me.

“Are you seriously going to flirt with this cow in front of me?” Ginger screams, catching a few attentions.

“With udders like that, I never miss a chance too.” He licks his lips staring at my chest.

“I got this.” Tomoko grab Reggie’s glass. I mouth a thank you to her, before making my escape. I grab my order and sat down next to Malachai, not caring about the stares. I need his comfort to feel safe.

The table’s height allows him to wrap his arm around my waist without anyone knowing. “He harasses you before?” Malachai ask. The look Maverick gave me said, you tell him or I will. He witness Reggie holler at me when I was walking to the truck after school one day.

“He never touches, only makes stupid remarks.” I admit him.

“Maybe someone should show me how to treat a lady?” His grips on my hip tighten.

“He got rich parents.” I warn him. If anything happen to Reggie, his parent would make sure someone would pay.

“I can bide my time.” He glares at the flirtatious jock.

“Or make it look like an accident.” Verne smirks.

“I got to put her on the spot. It's thanks to this young lady here that Pop's gets to stay open tonight, tomorrow. As long as you folks keep coming,” Pop shouts, pointing at Betty. “Thanks also, to the Lodge family for a donation they just made that give us a little cushion to weather any storm that might come up.” He got the whole restaurant clapping for them.

The ghoulies clapped and cheered obnoxiously loudly. “What, Pops is the only place that lets us in on the Northside.” Malachai smiles at my confused face.


	4. The Watcher in the Woods

I was in my backyard, playing with Vegas. I throw the ball and he ran as fast as he could to get it. He brought the ball back the same time my phone rang. I answer the phone and use my shoulder to keep it against the side of my face while I got the ball from the dog. “Hello.” I throw the ball. I let my shoulder relax as I use my hand to hold the phone.  

“Hello babe. You’re still coming this weekend, right?” Malachai spoke to me through the phone. Vegas drop the ball in front of me.

“Of course, I want another lesson.” I told him. My pet barks at me upset that he had to wait.

“What wrong with the dog?” He knew that Vegas was well train and didn’t bark for no reason.

“He’s being a brat, wants me to throw the ball.” I took a seat on the ground, showing him that I was done throwing. He crawls into my lap.

“I’m going to have to deal with business for a few hours this weekend, if you want to bring the dog.” He spoke in bored tone like he always did about my dog. For whatever reason, he thought it made him look weak to care for an animal.

“Are you making up excuses because you miss Vegas?” I pet the Labrador retriever with my free hand.

“If I wanted a dog, I would get one a badass vicious dog like a pit bull or Rottweiler not a lame Labrador.” I could envision him, smirking as he eyes glaze over with excitement at the thought of pissing someone off.   

“First of all I hate the demonization that those breeds go through. Second, Labrador is one of the smartest breeds around. Thirdly, there is a reason they are the most popular breed.” I would defend my dog with my life and I knew he would do the same for me.  

A loud smack went through the phone. “Watch yourself Maverick.” He growls out. “I actually call for a more serious reason. I know that you’re not completely comfortable with the gift yet, but I need you to keep it on you.” He turns his attention back to me.

“Why? What’s wrong?” My stomach drop, I knew the basic of working the gun. But, my aim was decent at best.

“The Ghoulies aren’t in dangerous, but I think Northside teens might be. Two teens got gun down last night at lover’s lane.” He informs me.

“Who,” I ask, hoping it wasn’t Tomoko. She went on a date last night.

“I don’t know. I’ll find out and let you know when I pick you up in little while.” He said. We said our farewell before hanging up the phone.

“Come on Vegas. I have to get ready for a day of school and you for another day of sleeping on the couch.” I nudge him, signaling that I wanted to get up. I went up into my room to change into a gray V neck lace up long sleeve [hoodie](https://urstyle.com/styles/1902504), light blue ripped jeans, and black all star converses. I let my hair down from the messy bun I had it in and brush it. I paint my eyelids brown, my lips and cheeks pink. I grab the pink gun and put it into the laptop sleeve of my moschino backpack that had a playboy teddy bear on it. I walk out of the house in search for the red truck.  

I jump into the truck as soon as I saw it. “Did you find out who was attacked?” I was anxious to know.

“A jock and a vixen, the guy has a weird name like an animal.” He said, making me go from relief to sorrow.

“Moose,” I said. He was the only one in school with an animal name.

“Yeah, that’s it. You know him?” He started the car up.

“I tutor him a couple times. He’s been with his girlfriend since middle school. Are they dead?” My eyes water as I thought of young lives lost.

“The Moose shield the girl with his body. She’s completely fine and he’s in the hospital. He’s stable.” He drove down the street. “Do you have the gun?” He looks at me from the corner of his eye.

“Yes I do,” I pat my backpack.

“I need to get you a holster.” He seems to be reminding himself more than he was telling me.

“I want a shoulder holster. I can look like an old school detective.” I imagine how badass I would look.

“I was thinking a concealed hip holster would be best. It’s for protection, not part of a costume.” He rolls his beautiful brown eyes at me. The car moves to the side of the road.

“Thanks of the ride.” I lean over to give him a kiss.

“No problem, babe. I’ll see you later.” He smirks. I got out of the car to make my way to school. I text Trev, asking where they were. I got a ding when I enter school and went to find them.

I walk into student lounge and took a seat by my friends. “What are we doing?” I ask, noticing that they were both oddly quiet.

“We are listening to Kevin talk about finding Midge and Moose last night.” Trev nods over to the middle of the room, where my brother’s friends are on their usual couch.

“He was there. What was it a threesome?” I wrinkle up my nose. That would be an awkward situation for Midge and Kevin.  

“That’s what we are trying to find out. Thank god, none of your brother’s friends know how to speak quietly.” Tomoko said with a notepad in lap, ready to write any important details down.

“It was full-on Carrie. Midge covered in Moose's blood, screaming like a banshee. It was insane.” Kevin describes the scene as my brother walk in.

“Kev, what were you even doing there? You could've been shot, too.” Archie spoke in his concern disappointed fatherly tone that he picked up lately. It was nice to know that it was being used on other people beside me.

“I was just night-jogging, you know, as one does, and suddenly I hear gunshots.” Kevin defends himself.

“Can we agree there's a killer on the loose?” My brother spoke as he sat down.

“I don’t want hear this theory again.” I spoke, done eavesdropping. It was about to turn from an eyewitness account to a conspiracy theory.

“What theory?” Trev ask.

“That all the attacks are connected somehow.” I told them about Archie’s theory. The more attacks there were, the more it was starting to make sense. Not necessary that he was the connection, but maybe there was one.

“The crimes don’t seem to have any connections. But, they all happened in such close time frames and in a small town. It is something to think about.” Tomoko wrote something down on her notepad.  

“I don’t want to think about it.” I shook my head. If it was personal, my dad might be a sitting duck at home healing.

“Sorry, Abs. I can be so insensitive when it comes to a new lead.” She put her pen down to give me a guilt look.

“It’s fine.” I shook my head. She shouldn’t have to hold back, because of me.

“Hey, Andrews, we're going to the hospital to see Moose. You want to come?” Reggie walks into lounge, to collect his last teammate.

“Yeah, I’m coming. I'll see you tonight, Ronnie.” Archie got up to go with the football team.

“I’m going to see if I can catch a ride.” I got up. Moose came when my dad was in the hospital. I was going to return the favor. I walk over to the football players. “Can I catch a ride with one of you? I want to visit Moose.” I stood by my brother, smiling at his teammates. I felt bad that I was asking for a favor when I didn’t know any of them well.

“I would be happy to give you a ride.” Reggie smile widely as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. “You can ride shotgun.” He guides me to the parking lot. Archie and two other football players squeeze in the back. I got in the passenger seat, while Reggie got into the driver’s seat.

“How does one get you as a tutor? I sign up and got Dilton.” He pulls a face as he drove out of the parking lot.  

“It matters what subject, I tutor history and English.” I explain.

“Too bad I got good grade in those. I’m sure we can find another reason to get together.” He winks at me.

“Come on, I’m right here!” Archie yells.

“What? I’m just talking to her.” Reggie looks at him in the rearview mirror.

“No, you’re flirt with my little sister.” He glares.

“Only by a year,” Reggie mutters, turning into the hospital. Every passenger in the car let out a sigh of relief about that.

We walk into the hospital. “Do you know what room Moose is in? We’re some of his friends.” I ask the lady behind the front desk.

“He’s in room 325. Only three can go in at a time.” She smiles at us.

“Thank you.” Reggie smiles back at her. I was glad; she didn’t question us about not being in school. We made our way to his room. Archie, Reggie, and I went in first.

“Hey lumberjack, I heard you got hurt in the line of duty.” I walk into the room and sat down on the foot of the hospital bed.

“Line of duty?” He raises an eyebrow.

“You know saving a damsel from a big bad wolf.” I smile at him. Moose and Archie laugh, while Reggie howls.

“I don’t know about saving all I did was cover her. If I wasn't such a big slab of beef, Midge might've been hit too.” He humbly shook his head.  

“You saved her life, bro.” Archie put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are your nurses is hot? If so, what if you pop a boner during a sponge bath?” Reggie sat down at Moose’s side as he sat his Jelly-O. His wound best friend laughs at his antics. I roll my eyes, letting a few chuckles escape my lips.

“And it wasn't a ski mask? He was wearing a black hood for sure? Anything else you remember about how he looked?” Archie brought the mood back down.

I was about to tell him to knock it off, when Moose answers him, “His eyes.”

“They're green, right?” Archie pushes to find out if it was the same person who shot our dad. I look down at my hands as I thought about those green soulless eyes.

“They were blank. Like there wasn't a person behind them. He was like Michael Myers. He had the devil's eyes.” Midge came in the room as she answers my brother’s question. She walks over to Moose side. My brother and I share a look.   

* * *

 

I walk to my locker to see a paper sticking out. I pull it out to see a red circle with “Feeling scared? Want Protection? Call the red circle.” written in black in the middle with Text or call 555-0145 underneath it. My jaw drop at my brother’s number.

I hurry over to his locker. I got there at the same time that Sheriff Keller did. “Did you think I'd let teenagers form a militia?” He slams the flyer down on the locker beside Archie’s head. I glare at him from my brother’s side. While I wasn’t sure about this group, I definitely didn’t like the aggression that the sheriff was showing my brother.

“We're trying to help, sheriff. People are scared.” He calmly told Keller.

“A lynch mob won't help that.” He looks at Archie with his eyes wide and face red. I was about to comment that if he was protecting the neighborhood, my brother wouldn’t feel like he has to, when Principal Weatherbee came around the corner.

“Sheriff Keller.” He greets as if he was expecting the man.

“We have a big problem here, Waldo. You see, your student has formed his own private army.” He informs the Principal while glaring at Archie.

“The Red Circle is a school club.” Weatherbee corrected Keller.

“You endorse this?” His eyes narrow as if he was wondering how dumb our principle was.

“Archie has shown tremendous initiative. You can't fault students for wanting to protect each other.” He classily told the sheriff what I wanted to. If you won’t protect this town, people are going to take matters into their own hands.

“Morning, Waldo.” He sarcastically said, before walking away. The man was so easy to defeat it was no wonder criminals got away with everything around here.

Archie stares up at Principal Weatherbee in admiration. “Get to class.” He comments dryly as he walks away from us.

“That was so cool.” He turns to me.

“What is this club?” I wave the paper in front of his face.

“It’s exactly what Weatherbee said. We are going to protect each other. If a girl think someone follow her, we’ll give her a ride home. If a guy thinks someone outside their house, we check the perimeter.” He grabs the paper from me and gave it to someone that was passing by.

“If you find someone, what are you going to do?” I put my hands on my hip, letting him know I was onto him.

“Then we call the police.” He stare me in my eyes. I frown, I couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or lying. That scared me, for it was the first time I couldn’t read Archie like a book. 

* * *

 

“Vegas, stay still, so I can put on your leash.” I try to calm down the excited dog that was jumping around me after he saw me grab it.

“And you’re sure Tomoko’s dog is fixed?” Dad laughs as he watches me do a victory dance at being able to latch his leash on his collar.

“Yeah, she is. Don’t worry, Vegas won’t be anyone baby daddy. Well, I do let him run free sometime in the park. So, who knows?” I shrug.

“As long as it can’t be trace back to us,” Dad rolls his eyes at my banter.

I put on a backpack with Vegas’s supplies and throw a duffel bag with my things in it over my shoulder. “Bye Dad. Vegas and I will see you Sunday night.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I led my lab out the door and down the street.

I stop by the bed of the red truck to dump the backpack and duffel bag in. I open the door to the passenger’s side. Vegas jump in and attack the driver with kisses. “Get your ugly beast off me.” Malachai gave the dog a gently push that wouldn’t even move a feather.

I laugh getting into the passenger seat and close the door. “He misses you.” I tease. He glares at me as Vegas curl up on his lap. “Come Vegas, Kai got to drive.” I pat my lap. The dog looks over at me before putting his head back down. “Excuse you, I think you should remember who feeds and walk you on a regular. I also love you openly. Not like him who pretends to hate you.” I glare at my traitor dog.

“Off my lap Vegas, I got to drive.” He pat him on the butt and he crawl over to me.

“I’ll remember this the next time you beg for food.” I pout as I pet him. Despite being upset with my dog, I couldn’t help but pet and cuddle him on the ride to The House of the Dead. I open the door for Vegas to jump out and ran to the warehouse door. We hop out of the car to follow the excited dog. Malachai unlock the door and slowly open the door to tease him. Like every time before, the second it was open enough Vegas would squeeze himself through. I walk in and smile at the sight of a group of Ghoulies gather around Vegas excited to play with him. I love how one dog could turn a bunch of gang members into children on Christmas morning.  

Vegas broke free from the group when my bodyguard steps into the room. He barrel towards him and jump on him. Unlike me, Maverick was able to stay on two feet as he bent over to pet the dog. “You are the only reason, I tolerate your owner.” He scratches him behind the ear.

Before I could come up with a witty comment back, Malachai spoke. “Did you set up the shooting range?”  

“Yeah, it ready for you,” Maverick points to the back door.

“Come on, Babe.” He wraps his arm around my shoulder to guide me out to the backyard that was converted into a shooting range. Instead of beer bottle on crates or picture of Serpents hanging, there were newspapers stringed up. I walk closer to see that it was the Black Hood article. I look back at him, raising an eyebrow asking silently why this was here. “I thought you could use some motivation to better your aim.” He held out a gun to me.

I walk over to him to take the gun from him. I got into a firing stance, took off the safety, and got a good grip on the pistol as I raise it up. I use the front sight tip to aim at my first target. As I look at the newspaper I remember what it said, about how my dad deserved to die because he committed adultery. The rage fill me as I thought of coward in a mask, if he thought his cause was so noble why hide. I shook my head, trying to get out of my emotional headspace and focus on the matter at hand.

“No, don’t shake off the anger. The point of this exercise is to use your emotions to focus. In a real life situation there will be emotions.” He push his front against my back as he whisper into my ear.

I took a deep breath and let myself think of the black hood. This time I let rage fill me to the brim for the bastard playing god. I once again use the front sight tip to aim at my first target and I pull the trigger. I manage the recoil by keeping my stance and grip. I wait a few seconds before moving onto my next target. I repeat the motions again and again until I ran out of newspapers. My jaw drop in amazement as I put the safety back on and put the gun down on a crate. This was the first time I ever hit all my targets in one round. I jump into Malachai’s arms and kiss him all over his face. “Emotions can help you do amazing things.” He leans down to give me a kiss on the lips.

“My emotions are leading me to do something else amazing.” I made a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

“Ooh Baby.” He picks up and carried me to his room. The Ghoulie wolf whistles as we move past them.

I wiggle to get down when the bedroom door close. I turn my back to him as I slowly walk to the bed, stripping along the way. I kick off my heels. I playful took off my shirt, swing it over my head, and let it go mid swing. I unbutton my jean and made sure to shake my ass once I got it down to my thighs. I let myself fall on the bed on my back. “Can you help me?” I held out my legs that had my jeans around my knees.

“I’m always willing to help a lady.” He pulls off my jeans. He pulls off my thong and bra right after. He wraps his lips around my nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. One hand went to give my other breast attention, while the other went to a sensitive soaked pussy. “I love it when you show me you miss me.” He chuckles against my breast as he slides two fingers into me. I automatically began to ride his fingers, gasping as he hook and unhook them.  

“Why don’t you return the favor, by showing me how much you miss me?” I reach down to grab his hard dick that was being strangled by his skinny jeans.

“Gladly,” He sat up and clumsy took off his shoes, jeans, and boxers with one hand. He only took his fingers out of me when he took off his ghoulies cut and his unbutton shirt that was underneath it. He spread my legs apart and grabs his dick to trace my pussy with his tip. “How much do you need this dick to stretch out your pussy?” He smirks down at me as he pinches one of my swollen nipples.

“As much as you need my pussy tightly wrap around your dick.” I move my hips down to put the tip inside me.

“Fuck, you don’t play fair, you little slut.” He slams the rest of his length into me.

“That’s what you love about me.” I hook one of my legs around his waist and put the other on his shoulder.

“One of many reasons,” He had a bruising grip on my hips as he got into a rough and hard rhythm. He turns his head to lick my foot before sucking on my toes. I let out moans and gasp he kept up his pace. I knew he was close when he pop my toes out of his mouth and shove my legs off his shoulder to drape his body over mine. The leg was now dangling off the bed as he strokes were slowing down, but were still deep. He grabs my jaw to pull me into an open mouth kiss as use his other hand to rub my clit.

“I’m close baby doll, so you got to cum for daddy.” His rubbing became rougher the closer he got.

“I’m cumming daddy, I’m cumming.” I felt my body jerk as my pussy clench down and gush around his dick. He bites down on my shoulder as he fills me up with his hot seed.  

“Thank the devil for birth control, because it would be a crime to not going in that pussy raw.” He chuckles, dropping down on the side of me.

“The devil made birth control?” I ask, snuggling up to his side.

“What you think god would make something for us to enjoy sex without dealing with the consequences of our sins? Did you even go to church?” He gave my ass a slap. He looks over at the clock. “My meeting is in a few hours. I got to make sure the place is clean up. I want to make a good impression. This goes over well and we’ll be set.” He got off the bed to get dressed.

“I can help clean.” I sat up, ready to get off the bed.

“Nah, you stay in here and study for that math test you got. I’ll deal with it. I got to make sure I can pay for that business degree you want, and then you can take over your dad construction business or open your own business if you want too.” He gave me a kiss before walking out to handle his gang. I smile as I fell back on the bed. I never had anyone include me in their future plan like Malachai does. It always made me feel on top of the world when he describes our future together. I put my underwear and bra back on. I grab my math book out of my duffel bag that a Ghoulie must have brought in for me. I did my part in assuring our future as I study for my test.    

* * *

 

Maverick and I were walking Vegas around the Southside as Malachai had his meeting with his mysterious big business ally. “Are you sure we should be walking over here?” I ask, eyeing up the trailers as we walk through the Sunnyside Trailer Park.

“You ask that every time we walk through here and nothing ever happens. These Serpents are limp dicks, nothing to get work up over.” Maverick chuckles as he put on the hood of his leather jacket, so his Ghoulie patch on the back would be unmistakable.

“Just feeling like we pushing our luck is all.” I jerk as Vegas try to pull me to the left. “Vegas, you know you’re not supposed to pull.” I scold him.

“Abby! Abby! Abigail!” I turn left to see Jughead waving his arms around as he ran towards me. “What are you doing here?” He asks out of breath.

“What wrong with your face?” I lean in to get a closer look. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises along his face. Maverick looks smugly at the damage done to my brother’s best friend.

“I got into a motorcycle accident. What are you doing here?” He asks again.

“I’m walking Vegas. What are you doing here?” I held up the leash that was attached to said dog.

“I live here.” He point to one of the trailer in back of him.

“Why are you walking with this Ghoulie?” He looks Maverick up and down.

“I saw a beautiful girl walking her dog in a bad neighborhood and was escorting her back home.” He put his hands up, showing Jugs he meant no harm.

“I’m sure your intentions were pure.” He tones dripping with sarcasm. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.” He reaches out to grab my hand.

“What about Vegas?” I pull my hand back to pet my dog. He wouldn’t be able to fit on the motorcycle.

“Then come in my trailer and we’ll call Archie to come get you.” He glares at my bodyguard.

“I’m not a little girl, Jug. I’m capable of walking home by myself.” I roll my eyes.

“If you don’t want the Northside princess to walk by herself, then I’ll walk her home.” A familiar tall good looking Serpent came off a small porch the trailer here had.   

“I’ll be happy to escort her too.” Another familiar handsome face follows him.

“Sweet Pea, Fangs this is Abigail Andrews.” He introduces me to his two friends. Maverick clench his jaw at them knowing my name. I tense for I knew both these serpents saw me multiple times with Malachai.

“Get lost, Ghoulie. We’ll take care of her.” Sweet Pea smirks at the Ghoulie. Maverick gave me a nod, letting me know he was going to get me before they could do anything and walk off.

“Don’t talk to him again, Abby. He’s dangerous.” Jugs scold me, when the Ghoulie was out of sight. “Thanks for this guys.” He nods to them.

“It’ll be a pleasure.” Sweet Pea winks at me.

“None of that alright, she’s my best friend’s sister.” He glares at the taller man. “Text me when you get home.” He turns back to me. I promise him that I would and we were off down the road.

“Abigail Andrews. I went through great lengths trying to find out who was Malachai’s mystery girl. I mean you appeared out of thin air. I check Southside High’s, Riverdale High’s, and even Greendale High’s yearbooks, but I couldn’t find you.” Sweet Pea spoke to me when Jughead was out of sight.

“I’m a freshman this year. I wouldn’t be in a high school yearbook. But, I don’t take yearbook picture anyway. I never look good in them. Why do you want to know who I am? I’m just a girlfriend, not a Ghoulie.” I glare at him. I don’t know what he thought he could gain from me, but he wasn’t going to get it.

“Beautiful, but can’t take pictures. That’s tragic, how will anyone know you’re hot when you’re old.” Fangs gave me a look of pity.

“Clearly, Jughead don’t know who your boyfriend is. I’m guessing neither does your family. I’d be more than happy to let them stay in the dark for a price.” Sweet Pea ignores his friend to blackmail me.

“I’ll humor you, what do you want?” I’ll entertain them, until Maverick could come and get me. His logic didn’t even make any sense, why would I betray my boyfriend to stay with him.   

“You’re going to tell me everything you know about the Ghoulies or your family finds out about your forbidden love affair.” He glares down at me.  

“I’m not telling you anything. You’re not going to tell anyone anything.” I step in front of him.

“I’m not?” He look amuse by me giving orders.

“If you do that you’re going to piss off Malachai, he will start a war with the serpents. Being that you guys don’t have a solid leader or any income beside that little bar that only you guys go to, I would say you can’t afford to piss him off.” I let him know that I did know more then I let on, but not just about the Ghoulies, about the Serpents too.  

“He thinks he cares that much about you that he would start a war over you.” He let out a bitter laugh at me thinking Malachai had any feelings for me.

“You remember the serpent who in coma, because the Ghoulies beat him so bad.” I smile at the justice from that day.

“What does that have to do with you?” Fang ask, taking a step away from me. Sweet Pea didn’t move back, in fact he took a step closer.

“He’s in that coma, because he pulls me into an ally and shoves his hand down my pants. So tell me Sweetie Pie, do you want to go to war?” I took a step closer and glare up at him.

Maverick pull up in his green 1975 Chevy Monza, beeping his horn. “A lady like you shouldn’t be playing with snakes.” He rolls down his window to obnoxiously wink.

“I would think hard about what you want to do. You don’t want to be like those anacondas that split open, because they tried to shallow more than they could handle.” I told the tall serpent, before walking past them to get to the car. Vegas got in the back seat, while I sat in the passenger seat.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” He looks me over.

“No, let go.” I shook my head.

“Then what was that comment about anaconda splitting open.” He rolls up the window, but didn’t move the car.

“Me handling the situation, now drive it was stupid of us to walk in their territory anyways.” I didn’t want him to go out there. I had them doubting themselves, if he went out there he would piss them off and they would for sure tell my dad.

“Alright, no harm no foul I guess.” He shrugs, driving off.

“Did you guys attack Jughead?” I asked when the Serpent disappeared from the rear view mirror.

“Is that what they were doing, crying to you about us hurting F.P.’s baby boy? We had to beat him up. He was going to write an article letting everyone know where the Jingle Jangle was being made and who was doing it. Snitch gets stitch. You would think a gang leader’s kid would know that.” He scoffs at Jughead’s naivety, that he thought the Southside work like the Northside. The criminals here weren’t about to respect freedom of the press.  

“Jughead didn’t want anything to do with his dad for a long time. He doesn’t know the gang world. They weren’t complaining to me, the tall one was blackmailing me. He wanted to me tell him every Ghoulies secret or he would tell my family about Malachai and I.” I explain to him. I look back to see that Vegas had made himself comfortable in the backseat. He was lying down about to fall asleep.

“What you tell him?” Although his tone didn’t suggest offense, I still was.

“What do you think?” I glare at him.

“Don’t give me that look. I know you wouldn’t tell them anything. I’m just asking how you told them off.” He rolls his eyes.

“I stated fact, they vulnerable right now. They don’t have a leader with F.P. in jail or a good income since they only deal weed. They can’t afford to go to war with the Ghoulies.” I describe the main points I was tried to get through to the tall serpent.

“Damn right they can’t. It’s why some want to go to war with them right now while they're vulnerable.” He curses after he said that. It must have been something Malachai wasn’t ready for me to know. When it came to the Ghoulies I was on a need to know basis. He always told me I didn’t need to worry about things that were up in the air.

“What do you think?” I look over at him, trying to figure out which side was winning out.

“Like most of the Ghoulies I don’t see them as a threat, their slowly phasing out on their own. We even got an old member turning to us.” He took a turn that would lead us back to where we came from. I nod my head knowing about Tall Boy.  

“Where are we driving to?” I ask when I notice that we past the same building twice.

“Nowhere. I can’t take you back to the warehouse, until the meeting over.” He drove along the Ghoulies boards.

“What do you know about those two serpents?” I wanted to know more about the boys that had the balls to blackmail me.

“Not much. Sweet Pea is a fully fledged member. He’s always down for fight and has an unnatural hatred for the Northside. They say Fangs still has to earn his stripes, but he already has a tattoo and a patch, so that doesn’t make any sense. The whole gang is lame. To join you have to go through trials, one includes taking care of a difficult dog.” His tone got more aggressive the longer he spoke.  

“It’s more than just a territorial rivalry for you.” I notice that he hates Serpents more than anyone. Even more than Malachai and that was saying something.

“Hell yeah it is. The thing that gets to me the most about the Serpents is how high and mighty they act. They think their better than us because we deal hard drugs, while they only deal weed. We invented a new drug, do you know how much work goes into that. We’re not forcing anyone to take jingle jangle; people are coming to us for it. Even with their leader in prison for admitting to hiding and disposing a teenager’s body, they still look down their noses at us. Like the few charitable acts they do during the year washing away their sins.” He slams his hand down on the steering wheel.  

His rant was cut off by my phone ringing. “It’s text from Malachai saying we can come back.” I told him. He grunt in response and made a U turn to head back to the House of Dead. The ride back was filled with a silent tense as Maverick wasn’t in the mood to talk. I didn’t want to set him off again. When we pull up to the warehouse, Malachai was waiting outside for us with a huge grin on his face. The smile didn’t leave his face when Vegas ran up to greet him. He smile down at the dog, gave him a few pets before letting him into the warehouse.

When I was in reaching distance him pick me up to spin me around. “There will be no need for us to hide our relationship soon.” He cheers as he set me back down on my feet.

“What do you mean?” I ask as he wraps his arm around my waist to pull me close and leaving kiss all over my neck.

“The Ghoulies are moving up in the world, babe. Soon, being with me will not put a target on your back, it will make you a Queen.” He cups my face and gave me heated kiss.

“I guess I’ll need a crown.” I smile, pull back from the kiss.

“Don’t think I’m not going to get you one.” He smirks. “Come on, there a party inside.” He pulls me into the warehouse full of happy drunk and high Ghoulies.


	5. The Town That Dreaded Sundown

“Abby, you might want to come and look at this.” Maverick calls for me from behind his laptop.

I got up from snuggling into Malachai’s side on the couch that was in the lounge area in the House of the Dead. I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting on to look down at the screen. “What the hell is this?” I narrow my eyes at my brother standing in front of a bunch of guys wearing red hoods.

“Why are some of them shirtless?” Verne stood behind the chair to watch the video.

“Let’s hope it’s an orgy.” He pushes the play button. I smack him in the shoulder.

“This is a message for the coward calling himself the Black Hood. You think you can attack us from the shadows. But, Riverdale is a lot stronger than you. And we're not afraid. See, there's only one of you. But, we are legion. We're called the Red Circle. And we're coming for you. We will find you. We will hunt you. And we will end you.” Archie’s voice fills the room.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” I pull at the roots of my hair.

“And people call me crazy.” Malachai took a hit from a blunt and held it out for someone else.

“Sorry Abs. He’s gone off the deep end.” Verne pats my shoulder, before grabbing the blunt from Malachai.

“I’m deeply disappointed.” Maverick let out a sigh.

“Shut up with your perverted fantasies. My brother challenged a serial killer to a fight.” I smack his shoulder again.

“You must be ready to go home to do damage control.” Maverick shut his laptop down and put it on the table.

“I can do that.” Malachai let out his high laugh as he stood up.

“No, I would like a sober driver, thank you very much.” I push him back into his seat. “See you later.” I lean down to give him a peck goodbye.

“I’ll text you later on this week about your driving lesson.” He gives my ass a smack as I walk away. I groan. I was not looking forward to learning how to drive his precious truck. After driving an automatic, driving standard seem like a lot of unnecessary work. I walk outside to see that Maverick was waiting for me in the Monza with Vegas and our stuff.

“That excited for me to leave?” I tease, getting into the passenger seat.

“I always am.” He smirks, driving away from the warehouse. I roll my eyes. I use this time to think about what I was going to say to Archie. “No snappy comeback. Are you alright over there?” He side eyes me.

“I’m thinking about what I’m going to say to Archie. He says the red circle is to prevent anything from happening again, but his actions are saying something different. He’s having people call him like he’s the police, going on neighborhood patrols, and now this video. It’s like he wants to be a target.” I suck the tears back up.   

“You want to try out what you’re going to say on me?” He crosses the border to the Northside.

“I don’t have a clue on what I’m going to say. I don’t know if there’s a point in saying anything. It’s like he’s in a zone lately, anything that critical goes in one ear and out the other.” I laid my head back on the seat. I couldn’t get Archie’s eyes from the video out of my head. They remind me of the Black Hood, the eyes of someone willing and wanting to kill.   

“Be safe. Remember keep the gun on you when you go out. You got the hip holster now.” He parks a few streets down from my block.

“I will, you stay safe too.” I smiles at him. I got out of the car and made the seat fall forward. “Stay Vegas,” I order when I saw that he was ready to jump out. I put on the backpack and the duffel bag. “Come now, Vegas.” I call for him. I grab the leash as he jump out. “Thanks for the ride Maverick.” I wave to him as I walk down the street.

He wave back to me when he drove past me. I look at Vegas wondering if he thought it was weird that we never got drop off at home. Vegas feeling my stare, look up at me with a big smile on his face. I laugh realizing he probable prefers it this way, seeing that it was like an extra walk.

I walk through the door to hear Archie’s voice, “We're called the Red Circle. And we're coming for you. We will find you. We will hunt you. And we will end you.” I follow it and found dad sitting on the kitchen island.

“Are we waiting to yell at Archie?” I sat down next to dad.

“I have no idea what he was thinking. I keep watching this video over and over, trying think of what to say to him to get him to realize that he can’t do this.” Dad put his phone down on the table to rub his temples.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, dad.” I pat his shoulder as he push the play button again.

It got to the ending of the video, when the kitchen door opens. The man of the hour walks in like he didn’t put a target on his back.

“So, what did you think that I wouldn't see it?” Dad asks. Archie turn his back to us to grabs a banana from the fruit bowl.

“Dad, I was pissed off. We were all pretty pissed off. We were trying to send a message, scare the Black Hood.” He turns to us to explain his motivation to post the video. I snort, like this maniac was going to be scared off by a bunch of shirtless teenagers. He already shot the biggest guy on the football team.

“It's more like you’re antagonized this maniac and become a target yourself. Take it down right now, where I can see.” Dad slams his phone down in front of him.

“I already did, the original post, but people keep sharing it.” He explains. I groan, once people share things, it was on the internet forever.

“Good grief, Archie.” Dad looks down at the counter. He stares at dad with guilty for making him more stressed.

“Archie, you’re a passionate and dedicated person. The problem is you’re also impulsive. You’re not thinking anything through. This guy might not be good at getting the job done. Thank god for that.” I pat Dad on the shoulder. “But, he is good at keep his identity a secret. No DNA ever was found at the crime scenes. For all we know he could be wearing green eye contacts. This guy could be anyone. What if he pulls up on you without the hood or the contacts and catches you off guard, then what Archie?” I yell out of frustration at him. It was enough to have to worry about the Black Hood coming to finish off dad, now I have to worry about him killing my brother too.  

He came around the counter to give me a hug. “This is going to make it better, I promise.” He whispers in my ear. He kisses the top of my head. I never wanted to punch him so much in my life. 

* * *

 

Right when I entered the school and Veronica ran up to me. “I got a shirt for you.” She held out a white shirt.

I grab it from her to open it up to see a red circle with another red circle going around it. “Aw, hell no,” I throw the shirt back at her as I walk past her.

“You don’t want to support your brother?” She speed walk to match my pace.

“On his suicide mission? No, I’m not supporting him.” I glare at her. I gasp as I turn the corner to see almost everyone wearing the shirt. Those who didn’t have one on were getting one handed to them by a river vixen.

“You’ll be the only one.” She held the shirt out to me again.

“This is a bunch of idiots giving in to mass terror, which is exactly what the asshole wants!” I yell at the crowd as I push my way through to get to my locker. I took the textbooks I need from my locker and replace them with the ones I didn’t need from my bag.  

“I completely agree with you, babe. This is an illusion of protection, that's only going to get someone hurt. That's why I got out as soon as possible.” Reggie leans on the locker next to mine.

“Oh shut up Mantle. The reason you got out was, because they threaten the football team. Just show you care more about yourself then the community.” I snap as I rush past him to meet up with my friends. If I wasn’t so angry, I would have laugh at the shock look at on his face. I normally would politely brush off his flirting by making small talk about a class or town event. Today, my temper wouldn’t allow for that.

I power walk to outside feeding area, where my friends and I normally hang out. I sat down on our usual table. “Why are you wearing that shirt?” I glare at Trev, who had a red circle on his chest.

“I know that you don’t support this. But, you have to admit that something has to be done. The police aren’t doing anything, but waiting around for the next attack hoping that he slips up. In the meantime we have to protect ourselves.” He ran a hand down the front of his shirt.  

“By literally putting a target on your chest, it’s an illusion of protection.” I roll my eyes. Reggie’s words were true, even if he was only trying to charm me.

“Let’s agree to disagree. Who knows, maybe this will force the police to do more?” Tomoko diffuse the situation.

“That would be ideal.” Trev said. I nod my head in agreement. We went on to talk about our favorite TV shows like The Walking Dead and Vikings. These conversations were peaceful in times like this. In this moment we were regular carefree teenagers, who didn’t have to worry about a killer on the loose. 

* * *

 

“I don’t see why I have to learn this.” I grip the steering wheel tightly, turning my knuckles white.

“What if I get lock up? I want someone I trust to take care of my red hot mama.” Malachai rubs his dashboard affectionately.

 “Why can’t Maverick or Verne take care of the truck? I thought I was your red hot mama.” I snap my head around to glare at him in the passenger seat.

“They could be lock up too. I can have two red hot mamas.” He snickers at me getting jealous over a vehicle.  

“I hate standard, automatic is so much easier. Why don’t we change her to automatic?” I hate having to remember to switch gears.

“You bite your tongue, I don’t ask you to change and I’m not asking her.” He glares at me for giving him hard time. “Now come on, try again. This time don’t grind my gears.” He snaps. I nod my head. I didn’t want to get yell at again when the awful noise bounces around the truck to let me know that I miss a step.

I push the clutch pedal all the way down with my left foot and then engage the brake pedal. I turn the key to start the car up. I put the truck into first gear and release the parking brake. I rev the engine up to about 1,500 rpm, when I felt clutch engage I slowly took my left foot up the clutch. I let out a sigh in relief when I felt it roll. I kept an eye on the speedometer as I push lightly on the gas pedal. When it reaches 3,000 rpm I put the car into second gear. I grumpily drove down the road.   

“You’re doing great, babe. Soon all the steps are going to come naturally to you.” He leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“I still hate it. It’s so much to remember. Every stop I have to put it in neutral. I have to remember the range of speed for each gear.” I groan in annoyance.

“And you have to push down the clutch pedal every time you switch gears. You keep forgetting that and fucking up the truck in the process.” He growls. I turn my head to give him a long hard glare. “Keep your eyes on the road, that’s goes with automatic and standard.” He pushes the side of my face to look forward.  

I drove along the street, practicing different speeds and switch gears. Until, I spot something that made me park the truck in the shadows, so people passing by couldn’t see who was inside. “What did you stop for?” He looks out the window in the direction that I was looking. “Holy shit, Verne right he’s gone off the deep end.” He chuckles. We watch my brother spray paint a red circle on an old white barn type doors.

“Oh fuck.” I open the door, when I saw three serpents come out of a small convenience store.

Malachai reach over and shut the door before I could swing a leg out. “You can’t go out there.”

“That’s my brother.” I snap at him.

“A brother that you said needs to be snap out of his superhero delusion. Now, he’s about to be scared straight. They won’t do any real damage. It’s too risky right now to seriously hurt a Northsider. You might get accused of being the Black Hood. That’s why I told the Ghoulies to lay off them.” He hovers over me to block me from trying to get out. He only settled back into the passenger seat when I nod my head. I watch in suspense, hoping that it would only be a few bumps and bruises.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” A deep voice yells out to my brother. As they got closer I recognize two of the three Serpents as Sweet Pea and Fangs. I groan, why did it have to be Sweet Pea, the Serpent with a grudge against Northsiders. This beating was going to be bad.  

“Back off. I'm not here for you.” Archie continue to spray paint like they weren’t approaching him like a lion does a gazelle.  

 “Oh, yeah, then who's this message for, huh?” Sweet Pea push my brothers arm down to look at what he was spraying. “Aw, hell, don't tell me it's for the Black Hood.” He chuckles, looking from Archie to his graffiti. “You believe this guy? And people say we're the troublemakers.” He scoffs to his two friends.

My brother puts the spray can in his backpack and tries to walk past them. “Whoa, this is Southside's Serpent country. You can't come here and tag our turf. So why don't you get your ass back to the Northside before someone gets hurt?” He pushes my brother back to get in his face. Fangs move in closer ready to back up his friend if necessary. Malachai snort when he claimed all of the Southside was Serpent’s territory.

My nails dig into the leather seat as Archie lean in to match the threat with one of his own, “Get out of my way, or someone will get hurt.”

“You just made a big mistake.” Sweet Pea pulls out his switchblade.

“It’s just a scare tactic. The asshole does it all the time.” Malachai grabs my arm to stop me from going out.

“Who made a mistake?” Archie pull out a gun and pointed it at Sweets.

“Shit.” I pray that he wouldn’t pull the trigger.

“What the hell?” Sweet Pea stare in shock, backing up as Archie walk closer to them.

“Who made a mistake?” His voice echoes through the street. I felt like he was yelling more at the Black Hood then the Serpents.

“Come on, let's go. Come on, man!” Sweet Pea grabs Fangs and ran. The third Serpent was right behind them.

Archie bent over, letting out a sigh of relief before putting his gun back in his jacket pocket. He zips up his jacket and walk off. “Why isn’t he heading home?” I stare at him walking deeper into the Southside.  

“Calm down. He isn’t heading home, because it’s the same direction the serpents ran in. He’s taking the long way to avoid them.” He stares in the direction the Serpents went.   

“Let’s follow him.” I did all the steps the fastest I ever done them and follow him from a good distance.

“We’re the only vehicle on the road. It would be a miracle if he didn’t notice us.” He fidgets in his seat. He looks uncomfortable with having to be the sensible one.  

“Not a miracle, we would need to be following an idiot. It’s our lucky that we are.” I wait a few seconds before turning the corner that Archie went around. I follow behind him without him noticing, until he went over to the Northside.

“I was right.” Malachai said in a sing along voice. I grunt in response, speeding past my brother to beat him home. “You’re feeling awfully brave tonight.” He said after I park right in front of my house.

“Archie still has a way to walk and Dad sleeps like a rock with those pain pills.” I turn off the truck and hop out.

“Does that mean I can walk you to the door?” He got out and met me on the sidewalk.

“I don’t know, can you?” I wink as I walk past him. I giggle when I heard his boots stomping after me. I turn around when I got to my front door and found him standing less than an inch from me.

He closes the space between us and uses his hand to tip my head back. He kisses me on the lips. He wraps his hands around my throat as the kiss got rougher.

“Fuck,” I gasp as he squeeze his hands while grind his hips into mine.  

“I got go before I fuck you against the door.” He eyes winkle with mischief in the moonlight as he chuckles at my facial expression, which I’m sure told him I was more then will to let him do that. “Goodnight, may your dreams be wet.” He winks, before dashing off to the car.

“Impossible for them not to be now,” I open the door and went up to my room. 

* * *

 

The weekend came fast, I found myself in the backyard of the House of the Dead. Maverick was standing in front of me with a boxing pad on each hand. Malachai was standing behind me, giving me instructions. “Do it again. Remember to land it with your knuckles. That’s how you do real damage.”

I did was he told me and throw a few more punches, until I felt raindrops fall down on me. “Let call it quits, Kai. Her last fifteen punches were perfection.” He uses the boxing pads to cover his head.

“Alright, let go inside. I wouldn’t want your hair to be ruin.” He teases. He laughs as Maverick and I ran back into the warehouse.

“Your phone has been ringing.” Verne told me.    

I pick up my phone, seeing Tomoko’s smiling face on it. “Hello my lesbian lover.” I wink at Malachai.

“Dear penthouse,” He giggles.

“The Serpents and the Bulldogs including your brother are going to have a rumble.” She spoke quickly.  

“What are you sure?” I ask, hoping that she got a bad lead.

“Yeah, I’m sure, Reggie texts me to brag to you because he doesn't have your number.” She told me.

“Why does he have your number?” I ask. If he was starting a relationship with my best friend while still hitting on me, I was going to hang him by his balls.

“Because, my mom is still hoping we are going to get together. I point out the fact that he’s Korean, not Japanese. It’s the closest she going to get in this small town.” I could imagine her rolling her eyes at her mom meddling

“Back on track ladies,” Trev yells in the background.

“Look, we are on our way to pick you up and take you there. Come out, we are turning the corner.” She yells at Trev for taking a sharp turn.

“I’ll be out.” I hang up the phone. “I got to go. The bulldogs and Serpents are having a rumble.” I grab the pink gun off the table to put it in the hip holster.

“What? No, you can’t walk there. And a ghoulie goes with you will just make things worse. Just wait it out here. You being there won’t make differences.” Malachai move to block my way.

“I’m not walking. Trev and Tomoko are going to pick me up. I’m going I can’t wait here to see if my brother lives through this.” I look him in the eye to let him know he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Fine, take the taser too.” He shoves it into my back pocket. He wraps his hands in my hair to pull me into a kiss. A horn beeping pulls us apart. “Be careful. If you can’t come back here let me know.” He cups my face.

“I will.” I gave him a peck before hurrying outside. I got into the car as fast as I could. “What happened?” I ask them.

“All I know is that some Serpents came to your house and challenge the bulldogs to a fight.” Tomoko informs me.

“We drove passed the empty lot where the rumbles going to be.” Trev made a sharp right, causing all of us to jerk.

“They were fight already?” I look over at my nervous friends. I don’t blame them, I was nervous too.  

“No, they were all pulling up.” Trev shook his head. I was impressed the way he was speeding with such grace through the unfamiliar streets. I stretch my neck when I saw us approaching an empty lot that had a bunch of motorcycles and cars parked.  
We pull up alongside Reggie’s car to see guys in black leather jackets facing off the blue and gold letterman jacket. “When you write this article, please have an outsider references.” I plead to Tomoko.

“It would be dishonor to my family if I didn’t.” She jokes. All eyes were on us as we got out of the car and got soak right away from the rain. I walk over to the middle where my brother was.

“Abby go home. How did you even find out about this?” Archie yells.

“Babe you came to watch me fight.” Reggie flexes his muscles.

“Of course,” Veronica throws her hands in the air. Archie throw his head back in frustration.  

“Who bikes is that? Why do you have my orchids in your tire?” I screech when I saw a bike that had one of my orchid smash into the tire.  

Fangs slowly raise his hand with his head down. “What the hell, Fangs! Do you know how hard it is to grow orchids?” I yell at him.

“Get out of the away, Abby. This is going down whether you like it or not. Your brother stuck a gun in my face.” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes at my priorities.  

“Why do you know my sister’s name?” Archie looks between the both of us. I open my mouth to answer, when him push me behind him. “I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to him.” He got into Sweet Pea’s face. I tumble into Veronica. Trev was there to put on arm around both of us, stopping us from falling. I look at Sweet Pea’s smug face. I cringe ready for him to tell my brother that I had a gang leader as a boyfriend.

“I’ve been nailing her. Where do you think she’s been disappearing too, her friend’s house? Nah, she been in my trailer. Letting all of Southside know my name as I pound her tight pu...” Sweet Pea licks his lips as he leers at me. Because of that, he didn’t see my brother’s fist coming. After that it was a full on battle as leather and letterman jackets were attacking each other.

Overall it was a pretty even fight as some serpent was getting beat up and some bulldog were too.

“Dilton!” I heard my brother yell. Sweet Pea took the opportunity to suck punch him and proceed to kick the crap out of him.

“Dilton has a knife!” Tomoko screams.

“Fuck this!” I pull out my pink gun to shoot it in the air. I heard another gunshot, making me look over to see Veronica had Archie’s gun in the air. It did the trick. Serpents and Bulldogs were breaking apart to get away before cops came.

“Come on.” Archie grab my arm to drag me over to Reggie’s car.

“No, I’m going to go home with Trev.” I try to pull back.

“Don’t lie. You want to take care of that Serpent.” He open the car door and shove me inside. Veronica came in after me, then my brother slide in. Reggie carries Dilton to the passenger seat, before hurry to get to the driver seat.  

“I’m going to drop Dilton off at the hospital and then I take you guys to Andrews.” He speeds out of the abandon lot and down the road.

“Why does Dilton need to go to the hospital?” Veronica asks.

“I accidentally stab myself.” He groans in agony. We lean forward to see a knife sticking out of his leg. I bite my lip and put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing at the stupidity from the self proclaimed genius of the school.

“Stop saying that. When they ask you at the hospital...” Reggie began to coach him on the lie.

“Say I was minding my own business when a bunch of Southside Serpents jumped me for no reason.” Dilton finish the made up story.

“This is why they hate us. We don’t take a responsibility for anything and blame them for all our problems.” I shook my head.

“Don’t get me started on you missy, we are going to have a long talk. Brushing me off to fuck a dirty serpents,” Reggie turn around to shoot me a glare before turning back to look at the road.

“I’m not sleeping with him!” I wring out my shirt in spite, getting water all of his seats.

“Then, why does he knows your name and that you spend most weekends with your friends? Why do you know his point of view?” Archie narrows his eyes at me.

“One day, I decide to take a different route when walking Vegas and got lost on the Southside. Sweet Pea and Fang walk me back to Tomoko’s house. Don’t believe me, ask Jughead. He’s the reason they walk me home, as a favor to him. He lied to get a raise out of you.” I explain. My brother looks down at his lap in shame. “What no one is going to say sorry for assume that I was sleeping with him?” I look around the car to see that no one was meeting my eyes.

“Why do you have a gun?” Veronica changes the subject.

“In case of protection, don’t worry, I’m not going hunting.” I glare at my brother.

We pull up to the hospital. “I’m going help Dilton in.” Reggie came over the passenger side to help Dilton out.  

“What did the serpents say to you?” Veronica asks.

“What do you mean?” I look over at her, wondering if she was wanted a play by play or a small portion.  

“What did he say about why Southside hates the Northside?” She looks honestly curious about their point of view.

“Everything there is on it last leg from their homes to businesses. Their school is so run down the toilets doesn’t even work, while our side is spending money on stupid things like statues and new vixen uniforms. If I was them, I would hate us too.” I close my eyes and lean against the window. I remember the first time Malachai drove me to the House of the Dead, I couldn’t believe how bad it was. How could the city put all their money into one side of the town while letting the other suffer?  

“Would kill us too?” He snaps.

“Don’t be stupid, Archie. I’m saying if you want to make a change, you should do something for them like get the city to update their school. That would prove the Black Hood wrong. We aren’t the cake eating queens that letting her peasants starve that he thinks we are.” I snap back at him. I let out a scream when I turn my head to see Reggie in the window.

He opens the door and bent down, so we were face to face. “I’m sorry Abby, I should have know you weren’t with that Southside trash. Come sit in the front with me.” He pouts.

“No, now drive me home.” I shook my head. I was in no mood to play a game of cat and mouse with him.

“Don’t stay anger. It’ll give you ugly frown lines. Please sit in the front. I hate feeling like a taxi driver.” He uses his finger to push the corners of my mouth up.

A car door open and close twice, Archie was in the passenger seat. “Problem solved.” Reggie rolls his eyes, but didn’t put up a fight. He got into the driver seat and drove us home. We sat in silence the whole way. “Thanks Reg.” He got out of the car. He opens the door for Veronica.  

“I really am sorry, Abby.” Reggie turns around with a sad pout on his lips.

“I forgive you, Reggie.” I share a smile with him before getting out of the car. Teenage boys were a mystery. One second they were perverts and next their puppies.

I walk onto the porch waiting with Veronica for Archie to unlock the door, which was much harder now that he had added all those locks. “You should really tell him, you’re not interested.” Veronica looks back at Reggie’s car fading away.

“She has told him, I’ve told him, Jughead has too, even my dad has. I convinced that God himself could tell Reggie she wasn’t interested and he would still shoot his shot every chance he gets.” He unlocks the last lock and opens the door.  

“It’s not that much of bother anymore. If his friends aren’t around he’s actually a gentleman about it. He’ll flirt, I’ll drop a hint, and he picks it up. Then he tries again the next time he sees me.” I walk into the house.  

“But, when his friends are around he can be a prick.” Archie grumbles.

“That’s why I give thanks to Moose. I’m going to take hot shower.” I walk up the stairs.

“Hurry up, Veronica and I want to take one too!” He yells up to me.

“Archie!” She yells. I look back at him gross out.

“I wasn’t talking about together, get your mind outta the gutter. Beside dad going to be home soon, so hurry up.” He waves his hand at me to go.  

“Nice save bro.” I laugh making my way to my room. I grab a set of pajamas and went to the bathroom. I sent text to Malachai that I was at home and that I would call him after my shower. I took a quick shower. We didn’t need dad knowing where we were tonight. “I’m done, Archie!” I yell as I made my way to my room.

I lock my door and call Malachai. “How was the rumble?” He answers my call.

“It was nothing too bad. The only wound was self inflicted.” I sat down on my bed.

He laughs loudly for a while. “That’s hilarious. Start from the beginning, don’t leave anything out, especially if the bulldog from Pops was there.”

“You want me to go into details over the phone.” I gasp in fake shock.

“Nothing incriminating about me” His voice told me he was smirking. I did as he asked and left nothing out. “I’m going to skin that serpent.” He growls, interrupting me when I told him about Sweet Pea lying about sleeping with me.

“Calm down Sweetie Pie could have snitch on us, but he didn’t. If you let me finish you would know I clear it up.” I continued my story. He interrupted me again, when I told him about Dilton stabbing himself. He laughs for a good five minutes. “Then Reggie drove Dilton to the hospital and the rest of us to our home. He’s going to tell them that the Serpent jump him for no reason.” I told him after he stopped laughing.

“That’s why I don’t like fighting Northsiders. The risk isn’t worth the reward.” He made a tsking sound.   

“All this did give me an idea about what to do with my business degree.” I remember the thought that pop into my head while showering.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Now don’t be harsh. I didn’t get to polish this idea. I literally came up with it a few minutes ago in the shower.” The plan was rough. I didn’t have it all the way thought through. I didn’t want him to brush it off as impossible, because it was going to take a lot of work and time.

“Just tell me, babe.” He sighs, tired of me beating around the bush.

“I want to use it to rebuild the Southside. Start with opening businesses like Maverick’s auto repair shop, Verne’s mom baker, and maybe a Candy shop for a front for Jingle Jangle. The stuff already looks like pixie sticks. With those successes we can use the money to put back in the community like schools and flipping house. By the time I’m done Southsiders will be praising the Ghoulies and Northside will want to move to the South.” I told him my dream. I wait for him to tell me I was a cute dreamier or something else insulting.

He surprised like he did the first night we met, by asking, “How would we get the money to open the businesses?”

“We could start saving now or I could build up good credit as soon as I can get a credit card and get a loan.” I bounce on my bed, happy that he was on board with my plan.  

“I knew when I first saw you that you would help me take over the world.” He let out a dreamy sigh.

“Don't say that it gives me Scarface vibes.” I grimace.

“You don’t like Tony Montana” He did an imitation of Al Pacino’s character.

“He dies at the end. Besides what we are doing is more Godfather.” I roll my eyes at his sad imitation.

“Don’t worry, babe you’ll meet him soon.” He said. I giggling thinking he was talking about his future self.

“I hope so. Night babe, have a wet dream of me.” I hang up and lay down. It was hard to go to sleep when I kept getting new idea to make my plan work.   


	6. When a Stranger Calls

I was sitting at the kitchen island drinking a coffee with dad and reading the newspaper. “This article is bullshit.” I throw down Alice Cooper’s latest misinform article.  

“I don’t know why you read Alice’s articles, it only upsets you.” He said, not looking up from the sport section.

“I still want to be somewhat informed.” I got up to pour me another cup of French vanilla coffee. “She’s saying Dilton Doiley got jump and stabbed by a couple of Serpents for no reason. Doiley an ass, I’m sure they had a good reason.” I sat back down and grab the funnies, Hagar the Horrible always cheer me up.

“Just because someone an ass doesn’t mean you can stab them.” He shot me an unimpressed look from over his newspaper.

“Just because a couple of people do bad things, doesn’t mean you can demonize a whole group of people.” I grumble back. As I predicted Hagar was able to get a giggle out of me.  

Archie walks into the kitchen, puts his hands down on the island to lean on. “I did what Weatherbee asked. Wrote an apology letter, posted a new video, and apologize some more.” He told the room.  
“So this Red Circle business, it's over.” Dad asking, making sure it was really over and it wasn’t just for show. Archie nods his head. “I'm happy to hear it. I missed my son.” Dad gave him a big hug and kiss on the forehead. He walks of the room humming that things seem to be looking up.

I stare at Archie, who was looking down at the breakfast island. “It is over or in hiatus?”

“It’s over, Abby.” He bent over to look me in the eye. I narrow my eyes, reading his facial expression to see if I was going to believe him or not. He use that opportunity stole the cup of coffee right out of my hands.

“Hey! Thief!” I yell at his back as he hurries out of the kitchen. 

* * *

 

A few days had passed since Archie ended the Red Circle. Things seem to be changing rapidly with each passing day. I heard from the Ghoulies that Jughead was going through the trials to become a serpent and that put a stone in my stomach. I always knew that soon or later the Ghoulies and Serpents were going to have to clash or band together. With Tall Boy being a mole, I hope it would be the later. Jughead being involved now, I knew they would clash. He was never the type to go along to get along. That means that things were about to become complicated and personal for me. I honestly didn’t know what I would do when the time came.

I got into the red truck with a glum look on my face. “Still sad about baby boy Jones? I thought you be happy with this floating around.” Malachai drop the Gold and Blue in my lap. Alice Cooper’s Secret Serpent Past was in bold letter on the front.   

I smile down at the mug shot of a young Alice Cooper. “It amazing isn’t it, Alice Cooper was a serpent. Makes you think that maybe all those articles were self loathing of some sort.” I open the paper to read the article over again.  

“I was thinking more like trying to cover up.” He shrug pull away from the curb and drove down the road.  

“I like my theory better.” I turn the page to read Tomoko’s article. He let out a snort that I ignore as I focus on the paper. I told her I would look for flaws. Since, she believed that everything could be improve I was hoping to find something. But, as her bias best friend it was hard.

I look up from the article when I heard the engine shut off. I look up to see a red and black sign that read Southside’s Cafe. I got out of the truck and hurry inside. I’ve been craving their egg wrap. By just the look of the place, you would never go in. None of the tables or chairs match, there were bars on the window and the wallpaper was faded and peeling off. All the effort they didn’t put in appearance, went into their food. “Did I bring Abby or Vegas with me?” He laughs, trailing behind. I ignore him to give my order at the counter. After he place his order and paid, we sat down at one of the tables.

He sat across from be staring at me with a serious expression. The one he wore when he was handing out order to his Ghoulies. “What wrong?” I swallow the lump in my throat, there was no way Jughead would have cause trouble already.

“I’ve been avoid getting you involved with the Ghoulies for protection. But with my business getting more intertwined with the Northside, I need you to be my eyes and ears over there.” He grips the sides of the table. This was obviously something he was torn about.

“You want me to become a Ghoulie? You’re going to tell me everything?” My eyes widen in shock and fear.

“No. Not a ghoulie. You are my girlfriend and friend of the gang. I’m not telling you everything just yet. But I do need you inform enough to help. My business opportunity is with the Lodges.” He reveals this information like it was only a small piece of the puzzle.

“What? Like my brother’s girlfriend’s family.” My jaw drops. I had some many questions, but I didn’t know if I was ready for answers.

“That’s the one. There is going to be a rich boy coming to town. His name is Nick St. Clair. His family needs to invest in the Lodges.” He explains the problem at hand.

“What can I do?” I tilt my head in wonder. I quickly put it back up; maybe I was spending too much time with Vegas.

“Make sure that Lodge’s daughter show him a good time. We want him to have a reason to come back and visit.” He explains my mission.  

“What if I can’t make Veronica do that?” I bite my lip. It was easy to get her to do something for my brother, but we weren’t close enough of me to manipulate her about much else.  

“Then you bring him to me and we’ll throw him a Ghoulie party that put his celebrity one’s to shame.” He smirks, positive that he would be able to make the rich boy want to live in Riverdale if he had too.

“As long as we have a plan B,” I nod my head. The bell ding, letting us know that breakfast was ready. He got up to grab the tray from counter. The rest of breakfast went as it always did with Malachai, yummy food and interesting conversation. 

* * *

 

“Abby, come I want you to meet someone.” Veronica waves me over. I walk over to see she was with my brother, Kevin, and a stranger. He was handsome with his short curly hair, a strong jaw line, and a cleft chin. The way he was dress and the arrogant aura around him, I was betting he was Nick St. Clair.

“This is one of my dear friends from New York, Nick St. Clair. Nicky this is Abby, Archie’s sister.” She introduced us.

“Don’t be rude Ronnie, I’m sure she much more than Archie’s sister.” He reaches out to grab my hand and give it a kiss. I gave him a fake smile. There wasn’t something about him that was unauthentic, like a wolf trying to charm you into his cave to devour you. “Veronica is about to introduce me to the band she is in, the Pussycat. Will you come with us?” He lowers my hand, but didn’t let it go.

I resist the urge to pull my hand back and make an excuse that I had to meet up with my friends. “Sure, I’ll come along.” I smile at him. It seem that my choice to be social shock the other locals in the group.

“Come on Veronica, I want to see these musical geniuses.” Nick look confused by Veronica shock face. I imagine he seduce plenty of girls in front of her and couldn’t see why I would be any different.    

“Let’s go.” She leads us to the music classroom that Pussycat also use to rehearse in. Nick only let off of my hand when he saw the three beautiful band members that were waiting for us. “Hello, you girls must be the Pussycats. Veronica has told me so much about you, although she didn’t tell me how beautiful you all were.” He went over and gave what I’m sure is supposed to be a charming smile. I couldn’t help but think he look like a cartoon villain. I was surprised that the independent girls were blushing under his stare. “Excuse, my rudeness I’m just excited to meet Ronnie’s new friends. I’m Nick St. Clair.” He stuck his hand out to shake their hands one by one.

“Nick, this is Josie, Melody, and Valerie.” Veronica points at each girl.

I sat down on a chair next to Archie as the Pussycats began singing one of their original songs.

When they finish Nick stood up and clapped. “You Pussycats are pearls before the swine of Riverdale. You all have to come to the party I'm hosting tonight in your honor. Let's say ten o'clock, my hotel room at the Five Seasons.” The girls giggled, eating up his words like starving children.  
“Did somebody say party?” Cheryl leans against the door frame seductively. When she saw that she had him dazzled she did a runaway walk over to him. Pussycat dolls got out of her way and Veronica sat down on the other side of Archie.  “Hi. I'm Riverdale's Resident It Girl, Cheryl Blossom. You must be Veronica's old school chum I keep hearing about.” She gracefully stuck out her hand.

“Nick St. Clair.” He shake her hand.  
“Now that's a name I can get behind.” She smiles flirtatiously. Veronica and Kevin shot each other unimpressed looks. Archie raise his eyebrows and shook his head.

“More like a name you can scream while you’re under him.” I roll my eyes causing Kevin to cover his mouth to stop from laughing, Veronica to hiss my name, and Archie to give my shoulder a smack.  
“Ten o'clock, you said? I'll be there at 11:00.” She glares at me momentarily before walking out. 

* * *

 

“So what you think?” I [spin](https://urstyle.com/styles/1969041) around in front of my laptop. I was face timing with Malachai. I had on a mini black asymmetric ponte dress. It had a high slit that went to my mid thigh on one side. The top had four straps, two over each shoulder and two that end in-between my breast. I had on a pair of qupid tubular platform heels. I accessorized with silver hoop earrings and rhinestone bracelets. I curl the ends of my hair. I paint my lips red, cheeks pink, and my eyes black and brown.

“I think you should change clothes.” He glares at me through the screen.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” I ran my hands along my sides.

“It hugs all your curves. I don’t want that rich boy to see that much of your legs.” He put his hands in front of his chest to showcase how big my boobs look. I roll my eyes, I was busty. What did he want me to wear a tent.   

“I thought we wanted to give him a reason to come back.” I bent over to let him see right down my dress.

He let out a feral growl. “You better stick by your brother tonight. Let the Northside sluts that you said were all over him, give him a memorable night.” I giggle, getting excited at his jealousy. “One of my guys said he sold jingle jangle to a Northside jock who was bragging about being the hook up for Clair. Don’t do any of that shit while you’re there. In fact, stay sober. The more I hear about this guy the less I trust him.”

“I promise I’ll stay sober, because he is definitely a wolf in a sheep costume.” I nod in agreement.

“Abby! Come on, let’s go! Veronica’s waiting.” Archie pounds on the door.

“Bye babe.” I blow him a kiss and shut down the laptop. “I’m coming. Stop knocking.” I yell to Archie, grabbing my black Chanel clutch that had my phone and some money in it. I open the door, glaring at him for the knocking never stop.  

His jaw drops at the sight of me. “Why are your boobs in my face?” He bent over and made like he was throwing up.  

“Fuck off.” I push him as I walk past him, making him fall over. He sent a curse at me as he got off the floor and follows me down stairs. We got into the Lodge’s black BMW.

“Hello Archie.” She gave my brother a kiss. “Hey Abby, you look beautiful.” She leans forward to smile at me.

“She looks like a hooker.” He grumbles.

“Thank you Ronnie, you look beautiful too. And I’m more like a high class call girl.” I smile at her and stuck my tongue out at him. He made a gagging sound while Veronica and her driver laugh. Archie and Veronica talk in hush voices for the rest of the ride to Five Seasons.  

Veronica knocks on the Clair’s penthouse door. “Welcome, come in. Get ready to have the night of your life.” Nick throw open the door dramatically. I roll my eyes as I enter the room. I saw that we were the last to arrive.

“Abby, I save you a seat.” Reggie pats the spot next to him on the love seat. He put his arm on the back of my seat as soon as I sat down. “Want me to get you a beer?” He slurs, letting me know that he was already feeling good.

“Did Veronica tell you guys about the time we crash a movie premiere?” Nick asks, looking excited to tell the story.

“No, she didn’t. Why don’t you tell us about it?” Cheryl gave him a dreamy stare. He smiles at her, before telling his story.  

It was the first of many Nick and Veronica New York adventure stories. “And then, we walk into the Gilded Lily, and there's Gal! Again!” He brags like he was close friends with the celebrity.  Veronica laughs recalling the memory fondly. I roll my eyes as I lean back, eyeing the drink in Reggie’s hand. I wish I didn’t promise Malachai I would stay sober, because I need a drink to pretend to be interested in this guy.

"Gal?" Archie look confused and bored. I didn’t blame him. All these stories were mediocre, even with the name dropping.  

“Gadot, keep up Archie.” Cheryl glares at my brother for interrupting.

“Wonder woman.” I told him, glaring at the other female redhead. You think for a rich girl she wouldn’t be so easy to impress.  
“Archiekins, a refill, s'il vous plait?” Veronica held her cup out to him. Archie gladly took it wanting to escape if only for a few minutes.

“Forget the teetotaling. Let's move on to something with a little more kick.” Nick opens his jacket to reveal a pocket full of Jingle Jangle.  
“Is that…?” Cheryl looks down at the drug with curiosity.

“Jingle jangle? Why, yes it is.” He said like it was suppose to impress us. I roll my eyes like it hard to get your hands on drugs.  
“I hooked him up.” Reggie points to the drugs with pride. I narrow my eyes at him. Malachai definitely didn’t know that he was dealing jingle jangle.  
“Tasters? Who's up first?” Nick stood up waving a few around in the air.

“Dude, we told you, we're not…” Archie shook his head.

“Archie, don't take this the wrong way, but you are an epic buzz kill.” Nick laughs. Reggie jaw drop like it was the worst thing to be call. “Come on, Vee like back in the day. Aren't you supposed to be showing me a good time, per daddy's orders?” He walks over to her. She avoid look at him, until the last sentence left his mouth. She snaps her head to look at him, remembering the mission she was on.  

“Down, Nicky, I'm just getting going. And now that you mention it, I, in fact, wouldn't mind a little sugar to spice up this party.” She took a stick from his hand. Archie gave her a look of disappointment. Nick laugh, sitting down next to her. “What? Every other night it's burgers and milkshakes. Can't we just cut loose and pretend we're normal, for once?” She defend herself against everyone look of disbelief. I scoff I had no idea that drugs were more normal then burgers and milkshakes.

“I'm in.” Cheryl winks at Nick.  
“Me, too,” Reggie pumps his fist in the air.  
“Kevin?” Cheryl held out her drink. He clink his glass with her, showing that he was willing to join.

“Pussycats, care to partake?” Nick look over at them. They nod in agreement.

“Baby doll?” Reggie looks down at me.

“I’ll be the designated driver. Besides, I want to be the sober one that gets to tell all of you the embarrassing thing you did tomorrow.” I held out my hand. Reggie laugh, digging his keys out his pocket and dropping them in my hand.

“You could always spend the night here.” Nick wink at me. Reggie, Veronica, and Archie gave him a harsh glare. “Sorry, didn’t mean to imply deflowering Riverdale’s sweetheart.” He laughs, holding his hands in the air in surrender.

“Betty?” Veronica smiles at her best friend.

“No, thanks,” She shook her head.  
“Come on, it'll be fun.” She cheerful tries to convince her.  
“I said no, Vee.” Betty snaps.  
“Okay, relax, Betty, this is strictly voluntary.” Veronica rolling her eyes.  
“Perhaps we should decamp to the bedroom, so as not to corrupt the country mice.” Nick lean in to say to Veronica. He looks over at my brother.  
“You know what? I changed my mind. I'm in.” Archie sat down on the table by Veronica. I roll my eyes. I couldn’t believe he fell right into Nick’s trap.  
“Bravo, Archie Andrews! There's that good, strong Riverdale stock I've been jonesing for!” He smiles. Veronica smiles, she reaches over to give his leg a squeeze.

Nick pass out the Jingle Jangle to everyone but Betty and I. Everyone look at each other before dropping the drugs down their throats.

I walk over to take a seat next to the other sober person. “I can’t believe all of them fell for such pathetic peer pressure.” Betty shook her head. It was funny to watch Cheryl, Kevin, and Melody make like it affected them right away. I knew for a fact that the drug took a few minutes to kick in.

“It’s entertaining to watch.” I laugh. I look over to see that Betty look more troubled then upset. “Don’t worry Betty, I’ll make sure that none of them get hurt or have sex and get home alright.” I gave her a weak smile.

“No, if they want to take drugs, let them do things they regret.” She shook her head, glaring at all of them.    

“I’m going to play DJ.” I connect my phone to the speakers and played High by Sir Sly. Melody and Valerie were dancing together with drinking in the hand, while Nick was pouring more Jingle Jangle in his mouth. Josie and Reggie were making out on a couch. Veronica and Archie were dirty dancing. Kevin was awkwardly dancing around on a couch next to Cheryl who was flipping her hair around. While I was getting more amused watching them, Betty was getting more upset.

“Come on, Betty, don't be such a wallflower! You're boyfriendless for a night! Have some fun!” Veronica tries to pull her out of her seat, but she wasn’t budging.

“Like you, you mean?” Betty spat at her. Veronica stood up straight in shock and confusion. “I was gonna say you're making a fool of yourself. Acting like some privileged, shallow, airhead party girl.” Betty stood up from her seat. She spoke with little emotions.  
“Excuse me?” Veronica laughs in disbelief.  
“I mean, it's all recycled banter and plunging necklines and throwing shade to distract us all from the fact that there's really nothing going on underneath.” She let out a dry laugh.

“Betty, what the hell are you saying?” Archie look confused as to why she was attacking his girlfriend.

“What we're all thinking. That the only reason Veronica hangs out with us is circumstance.  
She's not our friend. The minute someone from her trashy past shows up, she starts using us for drugs or music or distraction, and why should we be surprised? Like father, like daughter, right?” She arches her eyebrow.

“You better shut it down, Betty.” Veronica glare at her.  
“Or what, Veronica, you'll have your dad put a hit on me? Or maybe you'll do it yourself, because you may have fooled all of them, but not me. Try to reform all you want, but you're a bad person, Veronica. You'll always be a bad person.” She took a step toward her, letting her know that she wasn’t scared of her.  
“Why don't you just go, then, if I'm such a monster?” Veronica points to the door. Betty shrugs walking out of the room leaving everyone looking surprisingly sober.

“Ronnie?” Archie put a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm fine. Obviously, she's not.” She glares at the spot Betty was standing in. My brother looks between her and the door. “What? You wanna go after her, be my guest. But I'll be damned if I'm chasing Betty down after... whatever that was.” She shook her head and pushes my brother’s hand off her. “In fact, Abby turn the music up, will you?” She turns to me. I nod my head, turning the volume up.

The party continues on as I watch in amusement and played upbeat songs to watch them attempt to dance. Nick plops himself down next to me. “You are very unusual. I never met a girl like you before.” He pokes my nose.

“Does that line work?” I laugh, shaking my head.

“No, I mean it. I don’t even need to use lines. I brag about expensive things, fancy events, and celebrities. Most girls are willing to drop their panties for that or at least look entertained. But, you roll your eyes at every story.” He imitates me by rolling his eyes. My cheeks get flush as I didn’t realize he noticed. “The really peculiar thing is that girls, who don’t fall for that, go for affection individual attention. But you don’t seem interest in Reggie at all. So the question is, are you a lesbian?” He look up and down like I would have I love pussy written somewhere on me.

“I’m not a lesbian.” I wanted to yell at him for being so full of himself. If a girl wasn’t interest in him at all then she had to be gay. But, I bite my tongue remembering that this guy’s family needs to invest.

“Then what gets Abigail Andrews attention?” He leans in, puckering his lips as he stares at my chest.

“Genuine interest in a relationship,” I got up, feeling the need to scrub my skin raw from his stare.

I yelp as he grabs my arm to yank me down. “I have a genuine interest.” He climbs on top of me to grind his hips. I gasp as I felt his erection dig into my lower stomach.

I raise my hand to dig my nails into his throat, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for it to be consider a warning. “You need to get off me right now, or I’ll digging in and screaming.” I only let go when I saw fear in his eyes.  

“You think a fat bitch like you would be happy for the action.” He growls as he got off me and made his way to Cheryl who was dancing with Melody and Val.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I straight my dress out. I look around the party to meet Kevin’s concern eyes. I shot him a weak smile to say that I was alright.

* * *

 Malachai bite my lip as I pull away from the kiss to catch my breath. “Nicky’s party was shit and they still invest. Guess you didn’t need to go.” He leans back on the couch we were sitting on. I could barely hear him as there was a party going on around us to celebrate the investing. Since the Ghoulies couldn’t celebrate at the Lodge’s open house party, they were having one of their own.  

I pick up my beer from the table and took a sip. “What happen at that party?” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“What do you mean?” I concentrated on peeling the label off the bottle.

“Every time I mention it, you can’t look me in the eye. Now, what happen?” He grabs my chin to force me to look at him.

I bite my lips as I thought about Nick forcing himself on me. After the shock wore off, I was more then ready to tell Malachai. I was excited to make a revenge plan that look like an accident. But, then the thought of what if he didn’t believe me or worst blames me pop into my head. He did tell me to change and stay by my brother and I did neither. The more I thought about it, I was giving Nick mix signals. On our first meeting, I let him kiss and hold my hand. What if he thought I was playing hard to get at the party? He’s a definitely a womanizer, but that doesn’t make him a molester or a rapist. Could I unleash my gang leader boyfriend on a guy for misreading confusing signals?

“You didn’t tell me that you had Northside dealers.” I blurted out.

“I don’t have Northside dealers.” He shook his head.

“It seems like a lot of people are doing Jingle Jangle and their getting it from a few selective people all on the Northside.” I told him.  

“I suspect some people of dealing, because they want to buy such big amounts. But, I’m not going to stop them. That would be bad business.” He shrugs.

“What’s bad business is a Northsider snitching on you when they get caught.” I snap. Sometime, he only thought about the instant rewards and not about the pending consequences.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not worry about my business?” He hisses in my face.

“This is why I didn’t want to talk about it? You’re the one that drag it out of me.” I turn to face away from him.

“Don’t blame this on me. You’re the one who ruining a big day for me.” I felt the couch move as he went into the crowd of Ghoulies who were dancing in the middle of the warehouse.


	7. Death Proof

“Abigail Andrews get up!” My dad shook me awake. I groan, turning trying to get away from him and go back to sleep. When it registered in my head that he said my full name, I open my eyes to look up at his anger face.

“Why am I in trouble? It’s a weekend I can sleep in.” I snuggle into my pillow.  

“It’s about the jingle jangle at Nick St. Clair’s party. Now get up and get dress, we have to go to the Cooper’s house.” He tugs the pillow out from under my head and throws it by my feet. He walks out of my room, shutting the door with one last order to get ready.  

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I went back to my room to change into a pair of blue jeans and purple v neck, before brushing my hair. I meet my dad by the door. “I didn’t do any drugs.” I shook my head.

“You didn’t stand up for what right either. Isn’t that what I taught you?” He looks disappointed. I hated it, it was so much worse than when he was upset. I look down at my feet, not being able to meet his eyes. He didn’t know how much of what I do is against what he taught me.  “Let’s go next door.” He let out sigh. We walk over and knock on the red door. It opens to reveal the stern look of Alice Cooper.

“Come insider.” She opens the door. She led us into the living room. I held in a groan when I saw that we were the first one there. I sat down on the chair that was across from the couch. Slowly, the Lodges, the McCoys, and the Mantles enter the Cooper’s living room.

Reggie went to sit on the arm of the chair I was sitting in when Mrs. Mantle stop him.  “Get away from her. If she wasn’t at that party, you wouldn’t have even gone.” She glares at me. Reggie move to stand by her side by the fireplace.

“How about making your son take some personal responsibility?” Dad grips the back of the chair I was sitting on. She scoffs believing that her son only fault was his interest in me.

“Where are Betty and Archie?” Mrs. Lodge asks.

“Yes, I would like to get this over with.” Mr. Lodge nod in agreement with his wife.

“I called Betty, she’ll be here soon. I’ll make us some tea and coffee.” Mrs. Cooper walks into the kitchen.   

“Same goes for Archie.” Dad announce to the room. We sat in silence as we waited.

I let out a sigh of relief when Betty and Archie walk into the room. I thought I was going to suffocate on the tension building in living room that was feeling smaller with each person that joins us. “Riverdale's best and brightest, huh?” Mrs. Cooper put down a tray filled with cups of tea and coffee.

“Alice, thank you for hosting,” Mayor McCoy nods to the woman.  
“Of course Mayor McCoy, when I heard what happened at Nick's party, I decided that we should come together to deal with this motley crew of liars, dope-fiends, and fornicators. Except for my Betty, who was smart enough to leave the party before it descended into a bacchanalian free for all,” I roll at my eyes at her having to praise her parenting skill, while insulting everyone else's.

“Oh my God Mom, please don't.” Betty groans.  
“So, this is for clarity, Alice. You're hosting this little get-together to what? Gloat,” Dad narrows his eyes at the snake posing as a woman.

“I didn’t take any jingle jangle either, but you don’t see my dad tasteless bragging.” I butt in, not liking how self righteousness she was. Dad shot me a nasty glare, letting me know he works alone.

Veronica, Archie, and Kevin were whispering back and forth to each other. Mrs. Cooper clears her throat to put an end to that.

“Careful throwing stones there, acid-queen Alice. I'm not the only one in this room that knows the story behind that mug shot that your daughter printed in her paper.” Mr. Lodge shot back. Like Mrs. Lodge I had to press my lips together to hide my smile.  
Mrs. Cooper looks over at Betty like she was getting angry all over again for what she did. “Well I, for one, would like to know who brought the Jingle Jangle to the party.” Mrs. Lodge ask to my disappointment bring the topic back to the matter at hand.  

Reggie raise his hand to have his mom smack it down, although it was too late everyone saw it. “Reginald not a single word out of your mouth until we get a lawyer,” His mom scolds him.  
“No, all Reggie needs to tell us is how he acquired it.” Mr. Lodge promise to give Reggie ammonite. I look over at the Sheriff who nods his head in agreement. I held my breath, not believe what was going to happen right before my eyes. Even, though I predict it I still couldn’t believe it.  
“Some gang member who deals on the Southside,” Reggie stares at his feet, not wanting to meet his mom’s eyes.

“Oh, my God, you have a dealer?” Mrs. Mantle stares in shock at her son. I bite my lip to stop from asking her who was at fault for Reggie doing that.

“Once again, Mayor, the Southside is the source of all our problems.” Mr. Lodge looked almost smugly at the Mayor.  
“Was he a Serpent? Does he go to Southside High?” Sheriff asks.

“I think so, yeah.” Reggie nods. I let out the breath I was holding. I couldn’t be more grateful that Reggie didn’t think anything of there being a skull on the back of the jacket instead of a snake. All he saw was leather and assume it was the only gang he knew.    
“What does it matter? Not all Serpents are drug dealers.” Archie shook his head, thinking about Jughead.  
“Archie, not helping,” Even though he wouldn’t admit it, I knew Dad was happy that the heat wasn’t falling on us.  
“Look, we shouldn't have taken the JJ, but Nick's the one who asked Reggie to get it and then pushed it on us. He's the one who roofed Cheryl and tried to assault her. You should be prosecuting Nick St. Clair.” Veronica was upset that Nick was going to get away with it. I went stiff at hearing what she just said. Cheryl almost got raped and nothing was going to be done about it. I could have stopped that from happening if I spoke up. That maybe I could still put a stop from it happening again if I spoke of now, but the words wouldn’t leave my mouth. I hated myself for it, for I knew that Nick would do it again.     
“Josie, you took that drug? You put that poison in your system, knowing the way your father's struggled with addiction?” Mayor’s tone fill with hate took me out of myself destructive thoughts. With tears fill in her eyes Josie nods her head. “I see. From this moment on, bringing the Southside under control is my number one priority as mayor. If it means razing it to the ground or arresting every single Serpent in sight, starting at that high school, so be it. Let's go, Josephine, now!” She storm out of the room with her daughter following her. The sheriff left the house next like a man on a mission.

“Dad can I have the keys to the truck?” Archie walk up to dad with his hand held out. With not just my dad but everyone attention on my brother, I pull out my phone to text all the ghoulies numbers that I had to tell them the high school was about to be raided. I told them the police were looking for Serpents, but to take their cuts off anyway to not get mistaken for one.

“Are you out of your mind Archie? What makes you think I would give you car keys after finding out you’re doing drugs?” Dad furrows his eyebrow, wondering about his son thought process.

“That was a onetime thing and I need to get Jughead out of that school.” Archie pleads with his hand still out.

“Jughead doesn’t have to worry he isn’t a serpent.” Dad shook his head. Archie gave dad a pointed look. “He isn’t?” Dad let out a breath in disbelief.

“The last time I went there he was doing the last task to complete his pledging. I’m mad at him for it dad, but I don’t want him to get arrested.” He was practically whining like a dog begging to get let out of his cage. My dad reluctantly drop the keys into his hand and he bolt out the door.

“I can’t believe that you just did that!” Mrs. Cooper yells. My dad walk out like he didn’t hear her and I follow him, like on the way there we didn’t say anything to each other. I went up to my room to lay down, still in disbelief of what happen. The more time I spend on the Northside I could see why the Southside hated it. Mayor McCoy wasn’t raiding Southside High, because she cared about making it safer place for them to learn. She wasn’t even raiding to keep the Northside safe from the drug that was slowly making it way here. No, she was raiding it to keep it away from her daughter. She didn’t care about the drugs polluting the city, until it made its way into her home.     

* * *

 I ran to answer the phone when I saw the ghost emoji across my screen. “None of you got arrest, right?”

“No, none of us got arrested. Thanks to you. I’m sorry my queen. I should have listened to you. If it wasn’t for that bulldog being ignorant, we would have been the ones getting arrested.” I let out a sigh at the deep voice that came through the phone.

“It’s alright Malachai I know sometime I overstep my boundaries.” I shook my head. I wouldn’t have even started that fight if I wasn’t hiding what Nick did to me from him. The longer I kept the secret, the more I felt like I had to keep it to myself.   

“No you don’t get to blame yourself, I’m saying sorry for this fight. How could you possibly know what the boundaries are, when I’m constantly blurring them? I tell you to stay out of my business, while saying that I want you to be my eyes and ears.” It felt like a knife was twisting around in my gut with every word. He was giving me his first sincere apology and it felt like it was base on a lie. I might have been right, but that wasn’t what was bothering me.    

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a balance.” I reassure him.

“Abby it’s dinner” I hear my dad yell.

“I got to go. I’m on thin ice, since that party. I’ll text you later when I can come over.” I told him, before hanging up the phone. I went downstairs to see spaghetti on the table. I sat down and scoop some noodles and meat into my plate. It wasn’t until I start eating that I notice the tense at the table. Archie was giving my dad his puppy stare while Dad was ignoring him, concentrating on his food.   

“Community service? Can't you just ground me, Dad?” He huffs, dropping his fork on his plate.

“Community service was Mayor McCoy's idea, and it's a damn good one if you ask me. You want to put that trash in your body? You can spend the day picking up trash at Pickens Park.” Dad glare at Archie, letting him know there was no getting out of this punishment.

“Why do I have to go I didn’t even do any drugs?” I shook my head. I don’t see why I should be punished, because I couldn’t control a large group of teenagers.

“Because, you were there and you let it happen? Bad things happen when good guys do nothing.” He points his fork at me. I groan, hoping that there wouldn’t be too much trash at the park. 

* * *

 

I let out a sigh as I stab a piece of trash with the picker pin they gave each of us. “Can I talk to you?” I look up to see Reggie standing in front of me.

“Sure.” I nod as I took in a Reggie I never seen before. He actually looked nervous to speak to me. For all the vulgar and cheesy pick up lines he told me over the years, I was curious as to what could possible make him nervous.

“Let’s go over here.” He led me away from the group. “I like you. You know that. Everyone knows that. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy our cat and mouse game, but is this going anywhere? Because I find myself having feeling for someone else,” He kept his eyes on me as he random stab the ground to try and look busy. He was ruining the grass more than anything else.

“Josie?” I look over at the pussycat that was texting on her phone.

“Yes, I had a great time at the party with her. I still have feeling for you that doesn’t go away in one night. But, if you don’t feel anything for me, then it’s time to move on.” He looks down to poke through a few pieces of trash.  

“I’m sorry I don’t have feeling for you, not like that.” He looks up and opens his mouth, but I interrupted him before he could ask me why. “I don’t know why. It doesn’t make any sense, why I don’t. You’re handsome, funny, and attentive. I just don’t feel a spark. I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry.” I always hinted at it, but I never flat out told him. Now I feel guilty, he wasted all these years waiting on me and I never intended to meet him even half way.  

“You don’t need to be sorry, can’t help what you feel. Beside you throw me every hint you could, I just never wanted to catch them.” He smiles sadly at me. “If you excuse me I have some charming to do.” He walks over to flirt with Josie.

I laughing, shaking my head as the guilty left me. I should have known that nothing keeps Reggie Mantle down for long. 

* * *

 

I was sitting down on the couch with Malachai’s head in my lap, running my fingers through his curls, when Tall Boy came in. “Jughead is ready to talk business.” He announces. Malachai eyes snap open as he sat up. All the ghoulies look at me, but there was no time to hide as Jughead and Archie were right behind Tall Boy.

“It’ll be alright. You stay right here.” He squeezes my knee as he stood up.

“Abby!” Jughead’s eyes went wide from shook.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Archie move to get closer to me, but was block by Maverick.

“I thought you were here to talk business. That means you talk to me, not my girl.” He pokes his finger into his chest.

“Your girl? That’s my sister. Get over here right now!” He point down at the spot next to him.

“She ain’t a dog. Don’t yell at her like that.” Malachai move to get in Archie’s face.

Jughead step between them, putting a hand on both their chest. “Calm down Archie, we’ll deal with that later.” He whispers to my brother. “My boy and I want to challenge you to a race.  
If we win Serpents remain autonomous and you quit dealing at Southside High.” He turns to Malachai.  
He clenches and unclenches his fists as anger was still pumping through his veins. “And if we win?” He points to his chest again.

“We fold and you can continue polluting Southside with your little straws of death.” Jughead spoke painfully like he was make a great sacrifice. I snort he was offering nothing in return. When it came to dealing Serpents stay out of the way. Some of them deal too, it may be softer drugs but dealing is dealing.  
“So, the mighty Serpent Prince has some stones, but not much else. So, unless Your Highness wants to put some of Daddy's territory on the table, I got no reason to agree to a race.” He rolls his eyes at Jughead’s offer. One thing Malachai hated was when people made him shitty deals assuming he was stupid. Tall Boy did that when he first approached Malachai thinking he could take the Jingle Jangle business for the Serpent. But, that didn’t work out for him and he had to settle for a partnership.  
“They were following me. They were trying to get in the garage.” Verne entered the room with another tall ghoulie dragging in Betty and Veronica.

All of them said each other name in surprise. “What are you doing here?” They all ask each other at the same time. I lean over in my seat, wondering myself what the girls were doing.

“Wait so, these are your bitches?” Malachai points at them, angry that someone was snooping around his territory. He was probably thinking the same thing that I was this deal was just a distraction for the girls to break in.

“I beg your misogynistic pardon?” Veronica glares at him. I roll my eyes; if she looks around she could see there were female ghoulies. If he was really misogynistic, they wouldn’t be here. A lot of them held high positions in the gang. He just has a misogynistic vocabulary.

“Why don't you take your skanks and get the hell out of here? Until you make me a better offer, there'll be no race.” He ignores the rich girl and stares down Jughead. All though his back was to me, I knew he had that wild look in his eyes that meant he was ready for some action.  
“If you win we'll give you the Whyte Wyrm. You can expand your drug-dealing horizons and upgrade out of this literal hellhole.” Jughead offer him. I could tell he was desperate for this race to happen.

“Hey! Your Whyte Wyrm isn’t the five seasons either.” I snap, mad that he was insulting the warehouse that I tried my best to make a home. The girls spoke my name in question, noticing that I was there.  
“We'll take the Wyrm and Sunnyside Trailer Park.” Malachai said, seeing the same desperation in Jugs that I did. They spoke for a few minutes hashing out the details of the race. “I’ll see ya at the races. Now, get out of my house.” He jerks his head in the direction of the door.

“Come on, Abigail!” Archie pat his leg. I narrow my eyes wondering if he was being serious or trying to antagonize Malachai by calling me like a dog again.  

“Listen here, at your house she may be the maid and the cook, but here she is the queen. As the queen, she is be respected. NOT! TREATED! LIKE! A! DOG!” He shoves Archie with each word he shouted, pushing him right into Maverick’s arms. He put Archie into a full nelson. I curse and jump up to get in between Archie and Malachai. I seen this scenario before, Maverick holds the person down while Malachai throw punches. I’ve never seen anyone walk away without at least a few broken ribs.   

“Calm down, babe. He’s just found out. He’s understandable anger, but he’s leaving.” I put my hands on my boyfriend’s chest. “Go home, Archie.” I look over my shoulder at him.

“If you don’t leave with me, I’m calling the cops on this place.” He threaten, making Maverick tighten his hold. Archie groan in pain. Verne grabs Jughead when he went to make a move to help Archie.

“I’ll go!” I pull on Maverick’s arm to let him go.

“No Abs, you don’t have to do what he wants.” Malachai grabs my arm to pull me back to his side.  

“Its fine, I want to go. We knew we couldn’t hide forever. When we were found out, it would take some time for everyone to get use to it. I’ll call you later.” I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down to give him a goodbye kiss.

“If she comes back with even a hair out of place, I’ll put some of your limbs out of place.” Malachai gave Archie a few rough pats on his cheek. Maverick throw him to the ground. Verne let Jughead go. We walk out of the warehouse.

“Are you crazy? Going out with a gang leader?” Archie yells.

“Are you crazy? You threaten to call the cops on a gang in their territory.” I got into dad’s beat up truck.

He got in the driver seat, glaring at me. “You’re spending every weekend at a trap house.” He screams, pulling at his hair.

“You drag me out of the warehouse to yell at me right in front of it.” I roll my eyes.

“You want to have this conversation at home in front of dad.” He mockingly raises an eyebrow at me.

“If this is going to be a screaming match, then I don’t have to have this conversation at all.” I lean over and turn the keys that were already in the ignition to start up the car. He let out a bitter laugh, letting me know there was no way this was going to be calm conversation. “Beside the garage is soundproof.” I remind him. That seems to convince him as he put the car in reverse to get out of the parking spot. The ride consisted of him stealing glance at me and scoffing.   

He pulls up in front of our house and slams the car door on his way out. I follow him as he stomped his way to the garage. As soon as I close the garage door he started ranting.  “How could you go out with him? He leads a gang called the ghoulies for heaven’s sake. He sells drugs and love street racing. The Ghoulies are demons sent from hell.”

“I remember a time when you thought the Serpents were demons sent from hell. The only thing that change is that Jughead is one of them now. The real differences between the Ghoulies and the Serpents are that you don’t have anyone you care about in the ghoulies.” I swallow down the angry words and name calling that I wanted to throw his way and kept it mature. If I wanted to convince him to not tell dad then I needed to keep a level head.

“I said those things about the Serpent before I knew anything about them. Just tell me why? If you wanted a bad boy, then Reggie is better than him.” He drops down on the couch.

“That’s the problem Archie, you judge people before you know them. You don’t know Malachai either. It doesn’t matter how much he has going on, he always makes time for me. He protects me. He didn’t want me to leave with you, because of how angry you were. He includes me in his future plans.” I stop listing things when I saw his eyes pop out of his head when I mention the future.  

“If you don’t break things off with him, I’ll tell dad.” He stood back up to look down at me.

“And I’ll tell dad about you owning a gun and the rumble. Or, about you having plans to street race. Do you want me to go on Archie? I got a lot more on you than you do on me.” I cross my arms and glare up at him.  

“Don’t come crying to me when he hurts you or gets you arrested.” He slams the garage door on his way out. 

* * *

 I [put](https://urstyle.com/styles/1976040) on a black lace bra, thong, and garter belt set with poke-a-dot stockings. I pull a pair of black short shorts that show the thin piece of fabric that connects the belt to the stockings. I put on a black v-neck t-shirt that had a large skull on it. I pull on a pair of black knee high strappy heels boots, that Malachai bought for me when it stop me in my tracks in a shops window at the Greendale mall. I reach behind my neck to put the clasp on a three string choker. I put on a pair of silver angel wings earrings and a large silver bracelet to match it.

I did my makeup with black smokey eyes, pink lips, and natural blush. I ran a brush through my hair, not bother doing anything special with it considering that Malachai like racing with the windows down, despite it being more aerodynamic to have the windows up. Being that he never lost a race, he didn’t care to listen to my advice.

I slide on a leather jacket to complete the look, when I got the text from Malachai that he was down the street to pick me up. I narrow my eyes at my phone, normally Maverick pick me up on race day because Malachai was getting the truck ready. I shove my phone and keys into the pocket of the leather jacket. I made my way out of the house and down the street. I got into the green monza. It was odd to see Malacahai driving Maverick’s car.

He took off, before I even got the door close. I shift in my seat as I look him over, he was look very tense. His jaw was clenched and the muscles in his arms were on display from how tight he was gripping the wheel. “Where’s the red hot mama?” I ask, hoping this mood was from the pressure of race. This was the most he ever put on the line for a race. If he lost the ghoulies would lose the only income they have.  

“One of my red hot mama is fine, the other not so much.” He growls as his grip the steering wheel grow even tighter. Before I could ask him what the hell was that supposed to mean, he went on in an eerily calm voice. “I just got a call today from Hiram Lodge. He wants me to run Nick fucking St. Clair off the road. Apparently he’s been attempting to force himself on a number of girls: Cheryl Blossom, Veronica Lodge, and Abigail Andrews.”

My eyes widen when he said my name. “What?” I gasp, wondering if Kevin told everyone. He was the only person who saw.

“What you think I’m stupid? That I couldn’t put the pieces together. I find out this guy is forcing himself on girls and the look you get on your face when anything related to him is mention. WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” He screams the last question in my face.

“I thought you would blame me.” I admitted.

“What kind of asshole do you think I am? Some prick that thinks women are put on this earth to be toys for men. Why are you with me if you think I’m such a horrible person?” He pulls the car on the side of the road to yell at me.

“Because I blame myself,” I try to hold back my tears.

“What?” His face softens at my confession.

“When we first met I let him kiss and hold my hand. I wear that revealing dress. Instead of staying with the crowd, I was off by myself. To him those could have been sign that I wanted it.” I look down at my lap.

“Tell me exactly what happen at that party.” He orders. I kept my eyes on my lap as I told him everything that happened at the Five Seasons. He grabs my chin to make me look up at him. “He clearly knew you weren’t interested, that’s why he asks you how to get your attention. As far as I’m concerned what you were wearing doesn’t matter. I don’t care if you were naked, when you walk away from him, he should have let you go.” I cried in relief that he had more compassion for me then I did myself. “Come on, my good luck charm. Let’s win this race, so I can give his bastard what coming to him.” He grip the steering wheel tightly again as he got back on the road. He flicks the radio on, letting Guns N Roses flow through the speakers.

I pull my phone out and put the camera on me, happy that I went with wet proof makeup. My brother would be there and I didn’t want to think about his reaction to me coming out of the car with my make up ruined. I smile as I watch Malachai get into racing mode as he bounces his head to welcome to the jungle.

The ghoulies cheers as we pull up to the drag race meeting point. They surround the car and gather around us as we got out. I laugh as they were patting him on the back like he won already. Maverick throw an arm over my shoulder. “Is everything okay on the home front, because I have no problem with beating your brother up? He’s been eyeing me up since he got here and not in the way I like.”

“That may be because the last time he saw you, you put him in a full nelson and throw him to the ground.” I playfully roll my eyes and scoff.

“That was business.” He rolls his eyes like it was ridiculous for Archie to hold a grudge against him.

“Abigail!” Archie yells out my name from across the lot as he marches over to me.

Malachai head snap in my direction and was quick to make his way over when he saw what was about to happen. “Does your brother know how to go anywhere without making an ass of himself.” He growl as he stare down my brother.  

“What are you doing here?” He reaches out to grab me, but his hand was smacked down by my boyfriend.

“I always ride with Malachai.” I told him simply.  

“Don’t get in the car with him, please. Just stay behind with Betty and Veronica.” He pleads, taking a step closer to me.

“Listen here…” Maverick snaps, moving to get into reaching distance.

“I got this.” I put my hand up to stop him. “I always ride with Malachai.” I repeat myself to make it clear there was no changing my mind.

“If you get in that car, you deserve everything that’s coming to you.” Archie glare down at me.

 “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I look up to meet his glare. Malachai and Maverick move to stand in front of me.

“I would like to know that myself.” Malachai lean in to hiss in my brother’s face.  Maverick crack his knuckles while giving him a menacing look.

“Archie!” Veronica looks around the supposed to be vacant lot for him.

“You should go back to your bitch and never threaten to me again.” I push past my ghoulies to give my brother a shove.

“Fine be a lost cause.” He shook his head and ran over to his girlfriend.

“Better to be a lost cause, then a mindless idiot who goes where the wind blows.” I yell at his retreating form. I turn around to make my way to the red hot mama.

Malachai ran to catch up with me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “If I didn’t have a race, I would be taking you over the hood of the car.” He lean down to whisper in my ear and bite my loop. I laugh, giving him a smack in his stomach. “Oh baby, don’t hurt yourself hitting steel.” He lifts up his shirt to showcase his abs. I laugh, raising my hand to trace them.

“Let’s do this.” Tall Boy yells hyping up the crowd.

“You ready my lucky charm.” Malachai grab my face like he did before every race.

“I’m ready for wherever you want to take me.” I reply the same way I always did. He gave me a heat kiss, before putting down the hood of the hot rod.

“Let's do it!” Tall Boy yells out again, getting the same reaction from the crowd. “Get these cars up in a row!” He points in the direction of the starting line. I got into the passenger seat as Malachai got into the driver’s seat. We drove to the starting line.

He parks it there to get out and go over the rule with Jughead and shake hands like he did with every opponent. After a few moments he got back in the car, keeping his glare on Jughead even as he starts the car up.

“Engines warm and ready gentlemen.” Cheryl stood in front of us with a red scarf in her hand. I tilt my head, wondering where Toni was. Jughead gave a thumbs up and Malachai a peace sign. She put on her sunglass and raises her arms in the air. In true Cheryl Blossom fashion, she dramatically leans back as she drops her arms.

I smile as we took off. I love the feeling adrenaline that runs through me when racing. I frown when I saw that Jughead was gaining a bit of a lead. I held on tight for I knew what was coming. My body jerks as Malachai serve to whack Reggie’s car that Jughead was driving. He got what he wanted as he did it again, getting Jughead to slow down so he could gain control over the car. He drove past them as stare at them while yelling. We were approaching the bridge were only one car could fit at a time.

“Let see if baby Jones got any balls.” He smirks.

“He does, but Archie doesn’t. He doesn’t have enough personally at stake.” I smirk when I saw that I was right as the car swerve to stop abruptly, letting me know it was the emergency break. We look at each other laughing as he drove over the bridge.

Police sirens put a stop to that. The car had to make a fast stop, causing us to rise up and get smack back down into our seats. We raise our hands in the air at the flashing lights and guns were pointed at us. “That fucking rat,” I curse as Archie’s words replayed in my head.

“If you get in that car, you deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

 


	8. Tales from the Darkside

I was bouncing my legs up and down in my seat as I waited in an interrogation room. “You’re a lucky girl.” Sheriff Keller came in and closes the door behind him. I scrunch up my face, not seeing how any of this was lucky. “Your friends took a deal. They’re all taking four months if you get to walk free.” He sat down across from me.  

“What? No!” I shook my head. “This is such bullshit, how is it that you were only rounding up Ghoulies at the street race. There were Serpents and Northsiders and you only grab Ghoulies. Street racing is what they’re being charged for, not for being a Ghoulie. So, shouldn’t everyone be getting charged that was there? I’ll name them all for you.” I slam my fists down on the table. I was done with this biased justice system.

“That’s enough Abigail Andrews!” My dad charges into the room.

“Fred you can’t just come in here.” Keller stood up.

“Why not, the other officer explains she’s not getting charged. That’s part of the deal you made with the thugs, isn’t?” He snaps. When the sheriff didn’t say anything, he grabs me roughly by the arm to pull me out of the chair. “Let’s go.” He drags me out of the room and to the door of the police station.

I look back to see Malachai, he was standing in the holding cell staring back at me. He gave me a small smile and blows a kiss at me. All I could do was cry at having to leave him there. My dad let my arm go after we got out of the police station. We both got into the car, where I thought I would get yelled at but it was a silence tension ride home.

Once we got into the house he exploded. “You were street racing with your gang leader boyfriend! I feel like I didn’t even know you. How long have you been lying to me?”

“Since the beginning of last summer,” My eyes dart back and forth as he paced in front of me.  

“So every sleepover was…” He began putting the pieces together in his head.

“Most of them were with him.” I squirm as I admit the truth.

“I can’t believe it. Here I was thinking, at least I have one kid who has a good head on their shoulders. How could I have been so wrong? You’re sneaking around to live a life full of drugs and crime. What happen to my sweet little girl?” He stops pacing to stare at me with tears in his eyes.

I open and close my mouth, not finding any words. It felt too cliché to say that I love him, that I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but I love him. I was looking for some adventure through him and I end up finding love. Now, I didn’t want to imagine life without him.

“Maybe you should go live with your mother?” He ran his hands down his face.

“What?” I gasp, feeling panic set into me.

“It’s very clear that I have no control over you or your brother. Maybe your mom could do a better job.” He looks defeated, but I was too upset to care.

“If you make me live with her. I’ll run away to be with him. Either way I’m going to be with him, I love him.” I spat, letting him know there was no tearing us apart.

“Fine, you want learn what happen to good girls who mess with bad guys, go ahead. Some lessons have to be learned the hard way.” He throws his hands in the air, sighing in exhaustion. “I just hope you don’t get too hurt, honey.” He walks into the kitchen.

I ran up the stair to look for the rat, with both his bedroom and bathroom empty, I went back down stair to go into the garage. There he was sitting down on a stool with his guitar in his hand like he didn’t almost ruin my life. I shut the door quietly before picking up the water bottle on the table and whip it at him. I nail him right on the side of his head. “What the hell?” He jumps up, knocking over the stool.  

“Fuck you, you fucking prick.” I ran at him. I tackle him down and swing wildly. My punches land on his face and chest.

“Get off me. You’re acting like a psycho.” It took him a few tries, but he managed to flip us over and put his arm across my chest to keep me pin down. “You can’t see it now, but I did this for your own good.”

“My own good? I could have had a record Archie. If it wasn’t for the Ghoulies taking that deal, I would have had this following me my whole life.” I sob. Now that the anger was drain from me I was feel the full impact of pain over how he betrayed me.

 “Deal?” He drops to sit on the side of me, seeing that I wasn’t in hulk mode anymore.

“They took a four month sentence, so that I could walk free. The Ghoulies aren’t demons from hell; they’re a family who sacrifice for each other.” I move so I was sit down on the floor across from him.

“They are polluting the city with their drugs. It’s just four months. It’s not like their serving a life sentence for you.” He rolls his eyes.

“Drugs that you were so easy manipulated into taking, that’s not a surprise because everyone manipulates you: Ms. Grundy, Cheryl, Veronica, Betty, Nick St. Clair and that’s just naming a few.” I stood up to hover over him. “You wouldn’t know sacrifices, because you don’t give unless it painless. Because, you’re an ignorant, inconsiderate idiot who can’t see anything from anyone else point of view.” I literally spat on him before leaving the garage. I would have slams the door too, if my dad wasn’t home. I storm up to the room to lock myself away from the world. 

* * *

 

“You have a collect call from Malachai Rodríguez, an inmate at Shankshaw Prison, A Riverdale Correctional Facility. Your call with be monitored. To accept the charges for this call press three, if you do not wish to pay for this call please hang up. If you no longer wish to accept calls from a correctional facility press the star button.” A mechanical voice told me. I push the number three. “Your call is being transferred. Thank you for using MCI!” I was shaking in angst.

“Hello my queen. Did you miss me? I miss you.” I smile to hear him so happy go lucky, but frown when I remember the show I watch last night.

“Are other inmates around you? You can’t be sound soft in front of them. They’re going to think they can make you their bitches.” I may have been watching too much prison documentaries since he got lock up.

“You ain’t gotta worry about that. There so much of us in here that I’m running this shit. Now tell me you miss me.” His words put my mind at ease.

“I miss you daddy.” I giggle.  

“Don’t be starting no shit you can’t finish. Has Maverick been checking up on you?” He hisses, not in the mood to get blue balls.

“Yeah, being a pest really? He checks in with me at least two times a day.” I roll my eyes at Maverick new way of being annoying. He was bored laying low while they were in prison. He was texting me constantly.  

“Good that means he’s doing his job. I need you do something for me.” His volume got lower for the last sentence.

“Anything,” I nod. He made it so I wouldn’t go to prison. I would do what he needs me to do while he was in there.

“I don’t know if it’s because I’ve been in jail for a while, but that sounded sexy as hell.” He let out a deep groan.

“You’ve only been in there for a week. What’s do you need me to do?” I laugh shaking my head at his horniess.

“The police took my hot rod. I need you to buy her back. She’s going to be on the police auction. It’s going to be this weekend. Maverick will pick you up and give you the money.” I listen intently to the information he was giving.

“Of course, us red hot mama have to stick together.” I nod. It was weird to say because it was car, but I felt like the automobile was a big part of us. I had a lot of great times in that car, including losing my virginity.   

“That’s good to hear. My time running out, I love you.” I imagine him glare at the C.O. that was telling him to wrap it up.

“I love you too, be safe.” I push the end call button. “Shit.” I look at the time on the phone. I only had 20 minutes before school starts. I had finished brushing my hair when he called. I grab the first pair of jeans and shirt I saw and put them on. I snatch my backpack and ran out the house. I curse myself for yelling at Maverick last night after he texted me 30 times in a row while I was trying to do my homework. I got anger and told him not to pick me up in the morning, because I didn’t want to see his face. Now, I was paying for it when I had to stop mid way to catch my breath.

“Fuck it I’m late already.” I walk the rest of the way to school. When I got there the hallways were empty, so for once I was about to peaceful make my way to my locker.

I was pulling the history textbook out of my locker when I let out a yip as I had to pull my hand back to avoid it from being smash, because someone slams my locker door. “What the hell Jughead?” I glare at the idiot in the leather jacket.

“I’ll tell you what the hell. The ghoulies beat up my dad and put him in the infirmary.” He narrows his eyes at me as he tilted his head to the side.

“No, they didn’t.” I shook my head. Malachai order them to be on their best behavior, so they could get out as soon as possible.

“I know your boyfriend likes filling your head up with lies to keep you but...” I cut off his rant by slamming my hand down on the locker.

“They only got four months in prison Jughead, why would they risk getting more jail time. Besides they know FP wouldn’t pull a snake move like calling the police. They want Archie’s and your head on a silver platter. So, I would enjoy your four months of peace. And, I would think about whose filling your head with lies to get what they want from you.” I poke his forehead and walk away from him. “You don’t go to this high school anymore, get out!” I yell over my shoulder.

I was fuming as I walk to history class, that guy has some nerve. The door creaked open as I walk into the classroom. “Sorry for being late, time got away from me this morning.”

“Don’t let it happen again. We working on our group project, go sit with your group.”  Miss Haggly point over to where my group was.

“It won’t, I promise.” I smile at her. I made my way over to Trev and Tomoko.  

“How come you’re late?” Trev ask after I sat down.

“Malachai called me.” I whisper to them.

“From prison?” Tomoko raise an eyebrow.

“No from the House of the Dead… of course from prison. He wants me to go the police auction to buy his truck back.” I apologize for snapping she has been nothing, but great friends to me. I shouldn’t be taking my frustration out on her.

“Are you going to do it?” He asks.

“Of course, us red hot mama gotta stick together.” I repeated the same words I said to Malachai.

She giggles while he pretends to gag. “I do not need to know about your pet names for each other.” He rubs his forehead like he was trying to rub it out of his memory.

“Did you hear about the great news?” Tomoko lean in excited to share.

“What?” I look over at Trev to see if he knew and he shook his head.

“Nick St. Clair got run off the road.” She smiles wickedly.

“Good for that creep, thinks because he got money he can do whatever he likes.” Trev snap. He had been enraged when he found out about Nick, knowing how easily it could have been his sister.

“He is in a full body cast.” She claps as she gave the news.

“At least he won’t be raping girl for a while.” I said sarcastically. Somehow, it didn’t feel like it was enough. His body would recover and he would be back at it again.

“Hopefully his dick doesn’t recover.” Trev sneers.

“If there is a god it won’t. Oh, Miss. Haggly is coming,” Tomoko pull out her history notes. We were quick to follow her as we work on our history project. 

* * *

 

I dance around in the passenger seat of the Monza. I was excited to get the hot rod. It felt like I was getting a piece of Malachai back early. I had the boots and other things that he bought me, but nothing felt as personal as the truck. He poured some much passion, time, and money into the automobile trying to make her the best she could be.

“Can you stop that you’re shaking the car?” Maverick glares at me.

“Stop being mean to me, I already said sorry. I shouldn’t have snap at you for checking on me so much. I know you’re basically on house arrest making sure the house of the dead doesn’t get looted. It must be boring. I should have been more sympathetic.” I pout. This was my third time I was saying sorry since I got in the car and all I got in return was silence.

“I forgive you.” He smiles, clearly enjoying me begging.

“Tell me about getting to run Clair off the road.” I shift in my seat to give him my whole attention.

“Three of us took our cars and surround him, forcing him to drive off a cliff. We park on the side and climb down. We pull him out of the car and start beating on him. We didn’t stop until all his body parts look unusual.” His eyes fill with excitement as he remembered torturing the predator.

“I wish I could have seen it.” I sigh, lean back in my seat and close my eyes as I imagine what he look like.

“After that we shove him back in the car and got away.” He finishes the glorious tale. I open my eyes when I felt the car stop moving. “Here the cash.” He hand me the money.

“Only 500 dollars?” I ask after counting it.

“That where they’ll start the bidding. It’ll all you’ll need.” He got out of the car. I follow after him, deciding not to ask any more questions about it.  

My questions were answered when I step into the building. There was a Ghoulie in every direction I look. I took a seat as I look around the room more. The regular civilians look uncomfortable. Their eyes were darting every which way not sure who they should be focusing on. “How much longer do we have until this starts?” I ask Maverick who took a seat next to me.

“We still got 30 minutes more.” He took his phone out to play fortnight. In that time a few people left not being able to stand being in a room full of gang members.

A woman came in with a man rolling a projector behind her. “May everyone take their seat we are about to start.” The lady walks over to the microphone that was in the front of the room. The man set up the projector as everyone found a seat. A picture of a diamond necklace shows up on the wall behind the lady. She drones on about the preciousness of the jewelry before she started the bidding.

I was falling asleep in my seat when I was jab in the ribs. I jolted up to see the red hot mama on the wall. “500 dollars!” I stood up. I turn red as I realize the lady didn’t start the bidding yet.

“Sorry, the little lady would kill to get that cherry ride.” Maverick stood up to wrap an arm around my shoulder. He put emphasis on the word kill. Everyone stiffen when they saw that I was with the gang.

“Do we have any other bids?” The lady looks around the room. No one raise their hand, in fact a few move to sit on their hands. “Alright the truck goes to the little lady.” She looks disappoint to reward me the truck. She probably thought she was going to get a lot more money for it.

Maverick sat down and tug me along with him. “Good job.” He snickers into my ear.

* * *

 I smile as I sign the paperwork to get the truck in my name. “Do you have a license?” The lady asks me.

“Nope, but it’s not illegal to own a car without a license.” I shrug. I look it up there was no law against it. They probably didn’t feel the need to make one, since it was illegal to drive without one.

“I’ll be driving.” Maverick shove his driver license in her face.

“Bye.” I grab the title from her. We walk out of the office.

“Who’s driving the monza?” I ask.

“Greg.” He nods over to the green monza that had the tall Ghoulie that drag Betty and Veronica in the other day sitting in the driver seat. I nod as we got in the hot rod. I rub the dashboard happy to be back in her. “He’ll follow us to your house to give me a ride back to The House of the Dead.” He got in the driver seat.

“She’s going to stay with me.” I ask, knowing that both my dad and brother would have a melt down when they saw her.

“I don’t want to risk taking her with me to have someone report it stolen, and then The House of the Dead gets raided.” He turns out of the parking lot and drive in the direction to my house.  

I flip on the radio and smile that the Guns N’ Rose CD was still in there. “Take me down to the paradise city. Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take me home. Oh, won't you please take me home.” I sang the classic song. I felt sad that Malachai wasn’t in the seat next to me sing along with me. I shook my head. I need to stop mourning him. He was gone for four months, he wasn’t dead.

“There your home, now stop making my ears bleed.” He parallel park the truck in front of my house. “There you go, you proud car owner.” He took the key out of the ignition to drop in my hand. He got out of the truck and into the monza that was right behind us.

“Text me later,” I tease, waving as they drove off. I laugh as he flipped me off. The laughter stopped when I turn around to see my dad on the porch.

“What’s that doing here?” He points the truck.

“It’s mine.” I walk over to show him the title.

“How could they let you buy this car when you don’t have your license?” He stares at the paper in disbelief.

“There no law against it,” I took the paper from his hand and went into the house.

“I can’t believe you would pay a car without me!” He follows me.

“What does it matter you don’t have any plans for me?” I turn around to face him.

“What are you talking about?” He put his hand on his hips.

“I’m not the son you wanted all your life. I’m not Archie. You don’t ever talk about wanting to teach me how to play sports or anything for that matter. You never mention building a car with me or giving me the company. You don’t have any expectation of me, so what does it matter what I do?” I let out all the bitterness out that I been push down for so many years. All the envy I felt when I would hear him telling Archie about the thing he wanted to do with him and then having to watch from the sideline as he did was coming out of my mouth and I couldn’t stop it.  

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.” His eyes gloss over in pain and shock, like the morning at Pops.  

“I know.” I ran up the stair and into my room. I lock the door and drop on my bed. I curl my legs up against my chest as I hyperventilated. I hate how I was acting lately. My emotions were all over the place from being depressed about missing Malachai to anger at Archie and the bias people who were in position in power. It was making me snap at people who didn’t deserve it, and then I would feel guilty about it. I felt like I didn’t have any control over myself and that scares me.

 


	9. House of the Devil

I let out an ear piercing scream. “MY EYES! MY EYES BURN! CLOSE YOUR DAMN DOOR!” I kept my eyes shut as I clumsy felt for the door knob to slam Archie’s bedroom door shut. I open my eyes now that the disturbing view was gone, but the image burns in my brain. A naked Veronica and Archie attacking each other like animals in heat. A feminine moan and deep groan made me back away from the door and hurry back to my room.

“This is what I get for needing to use the bathroom when I get up.” I rub my eyes. I shook my head trying to will the horrifying experience way. I didn’t want it to ruin today, because today is the day that I’m going to visit Malachai in prison for the first time. I have never been so excited and nervous at the same time. So, nervous that last night I planned my [outfit](https://urstyle.com/styles/2018981) and researched the rules of a prison visits.

From the phone calls with Malachai, I decide that a sexy outfit would be more torture than fun for him. Laid out on the bed was a t-shirt that said monster make the best boyfriend with Frankenstein hold his bride on it and blue skinny jeans. I brush my hair and did my makeup, before changing into my chosen outfit. I slip on a pair socks and black converse. I grab my phone and land yard that had my keys on it off my dresser and made my way out of the house. I got into the 1940s Red Ford Tudor Street Rod and drove to Shankshaw prison.

I was getting out of the truck when Alice Cooper’s car pulls up by mine. “Does your father know that you’re at a prison?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.   

“Does your husband know you’re picking up F.P. from prison?” I smirk, raising an eyebrow at her.

“How do you know we’re picking up my dad?” Jughead rolls down the back window.

“You don’t think word gets around in prison. Gossip is one of the few luxuries they have.” I roll my eyes at the conspiracy theorist. I still haven’t forgiven him for ambushing me at my locker. He didn’t even tell me sorry when he found out he was wrong.

“We’re going to take F.P. to Pops, if you want to come?” Betty invites me, making her boyfriend and mother give her a sharp look.

“I would love to Betty, but by then visiting hours would be over. So I’ll be getting inside and you can get Mr. Jones. I’m sure he’s ready to get out of here.” I walk backwards as I wave them off.

After I sign in and got patted down, I was lead into the visiting room. I sigh as I took a seat. I was hoping I would at least get to hug him, but by the thick glass between us I knew that wasn’t going to happen.

The door on the other end open, I held my breath as I watch Malachai be guided in by a guard. I look him over as the guard uncuffs him. He was wearing a gray button up shirt with SP-54891 stitch on it, underneath was a white shirt, cheap looking gray elastic pants, and white sneakers. He even made a prison outfit look deliciously good.

I rip the phone off of the wall when he sat down, making him chuckle. “I didn’t think it was possible but my Queen may have missed me more than I miss her.” He picks up the phone to talk to me.

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” I whine.

“I think what I said implied that I miss you.” He gave me a cocky smirk. I thought back on his words and they did.

“It’s boring without you.” Without him it was back to the same mundane routine of going to school and coming home to cook and clean. I couldn’t expect Trev and Tomoko to entertain me; they had lives of their own. Sometime I did go along with Tomoko when she did her investigative reporting.

“I don’t know babe, I’m getting use to the boring lifestyle in here. Think when I get out I’m going to settle down.” He snickers, running a hand through his curls. I stare at his hand wishing it was my own touching him and wanting his hand to be on me all at the same time. “Are you sexually frustrated?” He whispers so the guard by the door wouldn’t hear him. It was an empty gesture, considering if the guard wanted to he could listen to this recorded conversation later.

“Like I said it’s been boring without you.” I purred.

“What, your fingers can’t fill your needy cunt like my cock?” He hums, licking his lips as he stares at me. I would have worn a sexier outfit if I knew he was going to be a tease.

“No, they’re not even close. Maybe I’ll swing by your house and get the vibrator. Or better yet go buy a dildo or a pulsator.” I smirk, knowing that would get to him.

“Don’t you dare, we are going to try the pulsator together!” He slams his hand against the glass. “Hey don’t make me cut this meeting short!” The guard warns him.

I put my hand up on the glass against him. I giggle as he rolls his eyes at me. “You’re so damn cliché.” He put his hand down. I sigh as I look at the clock on the wall behind him. Our time was running out anyways. “Are you being safe out there with the black hood on the loose?” He narrowed his eyes. Since Riverdale fail the maniac’s test, he been obsessing about safety.   

“I think so, but you wouldn’t.” The fact that I didn’t get escorted here, he would consider a dangerous act.

“That what you think, I had a Ghoulie follow you here and he’ll be following you back.” He winks. I gasp, not believing I didn’t notice someone tailing me. “Didn’t notice? That just proves that you need the protection.” He look smug about being right.  

“Alright, wrap it up.” The guard told us.

“I love you, babe.” He leans forward to push his lips against the glass.  

“I love you too, but I ain’t putting my lips on this glass. Who knows when was the last time they clean it?” I shook my head. I watch with disappointment as the guard came and took him away.   

* * *

 

“What can I get you guys?” I smile at the elderly couples that were a regular at Pops. I wrote down their order. “I’ll put this in. Don’t want the Miss to be late to her knitting club.” They beam up at with me for remembering a detail of their life.

I turn around and nearly collided with F.P. “Sorry little red didn’t think you were going to turn around so quickly.” He raises the dirty dishes up to prevent me from running into them.

I blush at the childhood nickname he gave me. “Its fine, I got to get use to someone else working the floor the same time was me.” I shrug as I walk around him to go behind the counter to put the order in. It was an awkward when I first walk in to see him in a Pop’s uniform. It was even more awkward when Pops told me I had to train him. But, he was professional and caught on to everything quickly.

A loud clunk echo through the dinner made me turn around. Strawberry milkshake was all over the floor. Cheryl was glaring at F.P., if that wasn’t enough proof to let me know she did it on purpose Josie’s shock face confirm it. “Clean that up, Plebe. The way you did my brother's blood,” She gave him a death stare, letting him know that she would make him lose his job if he didn’t.

Jughead got up to march over to them. “Jug, don't.” He put his hand up to stop him. “We'll get you another milkshake right away, on the house.” He bent over and pick up the glass.

“My dad used to be a king, a leader of men. Now he's being demeaned by the likes of Cheryl Blossom. He deserves to be honored, not humiliated.” Jughead rants. I walk away not wanting to listen to his pity party, mostly because it was making me think. It was crazy how fast people can change. If this was early October before Jughead went to Southside High, the news of his dad going straight would have put him over the moon. Now in late November he was pouting like a baby over it.

In some ways I sympathies with him, we both had bad men in our lives that we love. Despite of all Malachai’s sin, it would tear me up inside to see karma come his way especially if he was trying to turn his life around like F.P. was.   

I made my rounds and went back behind the counter to pick up my table’s order. “Abby, we are going to have a retirement party for F.P. you should come.” Betty smile.

“I don’t think that a good idea.” I shook my head, wondering what was going on in that blonde genius mind.

“Why not?” She tilts her head.  

“Because she is a Ghoulie’s old lady, it would be dangerous for her to be in a bar full of Serpents.” Jugs point out of the obvious to her. I wasn’t sure if he was concern for me or didn’t want to me ruining his dad’s party.

“It a retirement party for F.P., they wouldn’t do anything to disrespect him. You should definitely come.” I groan internal at the look of determination in Betty’s eyes. I’ve never seen that look and not seen her get her way.

“Come to what?” F.P. leans against the counter.

“We’re going to throw you a retirement party and we were inviting Abby.” She informs him.

“Thanks guys.” He gave Jughead’s shoulder a squeeze. “You should definitely come.” He smiles at me.

“Are we going to ignore the risk of taking Malachai’s girlfriend at the Whyte Wyrm?” Jug look at his girlfriend and father with a dumbfounded expression.

“She isn’t just his girlfriend. She’s also my childhood best friend’s daughter. She’s practically my niece. I want her there. I’ll make sure everyone knows that.” He grabs a rag to wipe down a table.

“Looks like you’re coming.” Betty smile brightly at me. 

* * *

 

“I can give you a ride tonight if you want.” Archie lean against my door frame. “I know you got the red truck now, but we would be saving gas and helping the ecosystem.” I stare at him. He was extending me an olive branch. While I was still mad at him, he was my brother and it was exhausting holding a grudge against someone you live with.   

“You’re not picking up Ronnie?” I ask. They been attached by the privates lately I was surprised she wasn’t here right now.   

“No, I’m meeting her there.” He shook his head, looking at the floor. I hated that even though he betray me, I still wanted to be there for him.   

“Sure, I’ll catch a ride with you. I almost done getting ready, I just got to change.” I smile. I wasn’t sure that showing up with Malachai’s truck to the Whyte Wyrm was a good idea anyways. He smiles back at me and close my door, so that I could change my clothes.

I already curl my hair and did a brown/white smokey eye with pinks lipstick and blush. I [put](https://urstyle.com/styles/2020573) on a white lace bustier crop top and a red mini leather wrap skirt. I slide on a fitted black leather jacket and put on the same boots I wore to the street race.

I walk out to the living room where Archie was waiting for me. “Do you have to go to every party half naked?” He groans.

“Archie, it’s a biker party. I will be one of most covered up girls there.” I assure him. The bar had a few stripper poles in it, so I’m sure no one was going to be looking at me. “Let go celebrate F.P. retirement.” I drag him off the couch, out of the house, and to the car.

The first few minutes of the drive was full of tension and Archie starting to speak and stopping, it made me regret not driving myself. “Spit it out already.” I snap after his third time of stumbling over his words.

“Did Malachai ever tell you he loved you?” He stare right ahead. It was like he didn’t want to have this conversation but he had too.

“Yes, he says it all the time.” I shrug. Malachai was a very affectionate person, which was surprising because he never got any growing up.     

“Did you say it back to him the first time?” He side eyed me. It clicked for me what was going on, someone said I love you and the other didn’t.

“No. We were only going out two weeks the first time he said it.” I remember the first time he said it, I was thinking of an escape plans. I thought only crazy people get attached to another person that fast.

“How did he take it?” He looks nervous to hear the answer.   

“As a challenge, he said it didn’t matter if I didn’t love him in the moment, because I will in the future.” I smile as I thought of the moment fondly. “So who didn’t say it, you or Veronica?” I ask, done dancing around what we were really talking about.

“Veronica. She been avoiding talking about it, but I’m going to make her talk about it tonight.” He nods in determination, although he still looks nervous. He reminds me of someone who had to do a class presentation that they need a good grade in, but they only Google the topic minutes before needing to do it.

“I’m going to level with you Archie, when Malachai first said I love you, I freak out. I was thinking about how to break up with him. The only reason I didn’t was, because he didn’t burden me. He let me get there in my own time. The fact that she hasn’t broken up with you yet means that she wants to be with you. If you put pressure on her to say it back, she’s going to bolt. She’s going to think that something wrong with her or the relationship because she can’t say it.” I warned him. My brother love this girl, I didn’t want him to mess that up for himself.

“Dad said the same thing. I want to say that to her, but it does bother me.” He pulls into the parking lot of the bar.

I sigh. Archie could be so frustrating to talk to. He goes the roundabout way to ask for advice and then won’t even take it. “Do what you want, but you might leave this party single.” I got out of the pickup truck as soon as it was put in park.

Archie and I went in and head straight for the bar. “What can I get you guys?” Toni came over to us.

“We’ll have two coca colas.” He orders for us.

“Why, only one of us is driving.” I said in a teasing tone, but I was serious. I need some alcohol to calm my nerves about being in enemy’s territory.

“I’ll make your a hard.” She winks at me before going to make our drinks. She hand them over to us and we walk to a table.

“Archie,” Jughead walk over to us.

“Hey.” He stood up, look more awkward about being here than me.

“Hey. I just did a sweep of the perimeter. You good?” He raises an eyebrow at my brother tense stance. I narrow my eyes wondering why he needed to do a sweep of the perimeter.

“Yeah, Ronnie's almost here. We're going to clear the air. It's going to be a good night.” He nods his head with a determined look on his face.

“Here's hoping.” Jug nod along with him. “I’ll catch you later.” He went into the crowd of people, which is a sentence I never thought I would say about Jughead.

“You can’t force her to say I love you, Archie.” I hiss in his ear.

“I’m not going to.” He shook his head, staring at the door.

“Then why do you need to clear the air.” I move to stand in his line of vision.

“We need to talk about it.” He looks tired. I sigh, only my brother would be worried sick about his relationship when there was a killer on the loose.

“I hope that means you telling her to not worry about. That she can say it when she ready.” I groan when he wouldn’t meet my eyes. I stood up, grabbing my empty glass.

“Where are you going?” He looks up at me.

“Getting any other drink if I’m going to have a designated driver I’m going to enjoy myself.” I walk back over to the bar and order a gin and tonic. “Whoa!” My jaw drop at Alice Cooper coming through the door in a leather jacket, a fishnet top with only a black bra on underneath and a short leather skirt. Betty came in behind her in her normal attire, she look beautiful nonetheless.

“Wow, Betty. Mrs. Cooper. You look incredible.” Jughead stare in awes at Betty.

“Tell me about it. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince this one to dress appropriately.” She rolls her eyes at her daughter. “Hog Eye, get me Tequila, straight up...” She moves to stand next to me at the bar to order her drink.

“...hold the worm.” He smiles at his old friend.

“Hold the worm.” She smiles back at him. I stare at her in amusement. I always wonder if under that uptight facade was wild child. She throws the shot back and savors it like she hadn’t taste hard liquor in a while. “Mmm… hit me, Hog Eye. Honey, what do you want a Shirley Temple?” She turns to her daughter who responded with a smile. “Just give me two.” She decides to let her daughter drink for the night.

Hog Eye put two shots in front of her. She looks around for her daughter, but couldn’t find her. “I don’t know where Betty went, do you want her shot?” She turns to me.

“I would love it. By the way I like your boots. Love your whole outfit.”  I smile, taking the shot from her.

“Thank you. I like your outfit too. At least you know how to dress correctly for the place.” She looks me up and down in approval.

“Oh, I never miss a chance to look hot in leather.” I smirk.

“Cheers to that.” We clink our glass together and drank our shots.

I stuck by Alice’s side and it was fun. The night was full of alcohol, jokes, and on her part reminiscing on good times with old friends that came by to talk to her. At the moment we were outside getting some fresh air.

“The thing me and you have in common kid is that we both aren’t as straight lace as we appear to be.” Alice took a hit from her cigarette.  

“Only an idiot looks guilty while they’re doing something bad.” I giggle taking a swig from the beer bottle I had. As if on cue Veronica came out crying with Archie following her.

“Like that idiot.” She points to my brother.

“Like that idiot.” I nod in agreement. I throw the beer bottle in the trash can by us.

“Let’s get back inside, don’t need that drama tonight.” She drops her cigarette and crushes it with her boot. We walk back inside to hear Betty singing Mad World by Gary Jules. After shooting each other a look, we push our way through the crowd. “Oh My God,” Alice gasp.

“Holy Shit,” My jaw drops. Betty was on stage dancing around in skimpy lingerie. “What the hell is she doing?” I couldn’t understand what would motivate her to do this.

“The Serpent dance,” Her mom had to hold back a sob. The song end and the bar was cover in silence. I look over at Jughead who was so mad he was about to tear up. F.P. emerge from the crowd clapping and the bar join him soon after.

He got up on stage and put his jacket around her. He guides her to Alice. “What are you doing Betty?” Her mom tugs the jacket to cover more of her body. Betty didn’t answer her and stare at F.P. on stage.

“Let's give her a round of applause! And show her some of that Serpent hospitality we're known for.” He got the crowd to hoot and howler for her. It made me want to vomit.  It was disgusting the way these grown ass man were cheering for an almost naked minor dancing for them.

“You know what? I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son. And it's been a wild ride. Good times, bad times, but through it all, the Serpent's stuck by my side, while most people turned their backs on me. My own family included. Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the Serpent den. That I can't associate with my friends, my real family, my blood. But, I've been thinking about that and it'll be a cold day in hell, before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do.” F.P. cheers. I wonder if he was drinking tonight.

“All right, Coyote Ugly, let's go.” Alice grabs her daughter’s arm. I sighed, the fun loving Alice was gone and the facade was back up. But, I finally understood that she was doing what she thought was right for her kids. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy this life; it was that she didn’t want this for Betty.

“No, I'm staying.” She shook her head.

“Elizabeth, you're coming with me now.” She did the under her breath growl that parents do to let you know they aren’t play while in public.

“No, I'm staying.” Betty said it slowly to get her mom to understand she would have to drag her out.

“Well, I can't.” She shot one last look at the stage before making her way out the door. If I didn’t have to check on Archie I would have went with her.

“Northside wants me outta this gang? Well, they better bring a coffin because F.P. Jones isn't retiring! I am not going gently into the night! I'm here to stay! So, bring the fire!” He hype up the whole crowd. He got off the stage to give Jughead a hug and kiss on the forehead. I was surprised that he look bum out, I thought he would have been happy. That’s Jughead Jones for you, always a mystery.

“Shot, let’s line them up.” Hog Eyes scream as he began passing out shots to everyone. The crowd chanted Hail to The King.

“Here,” Sweet Pea held out a shot for me while Fangs was handing Betty one. I look at the drink in suspicion. “There nothing wrong with it. F.P. thinks of you as a niece, don’t you want to celebrate with him?” He put the shot in my face.

I snatch it out of his hand. “Hail to the King.” I cheer with everyone else and throw back my shot.

“I got to go.” Betty grabs her clothes off the stage and headed to the bathroom.

“You think someone who dances naked on stage would be more fun.” I let out a drunken giggle. I swipe a beer from a waitress’s tray as she walk by. The boys next to me had a good laugh at the joke.

“So, why is the Ghoulie Queen at a Serpent supposed to be retirement party?” Sweet Pea asks. I cringe, normally when I was called queen it was either in a joking manner or with affection, but Sweet Pea said it with venom as if he was a spitting cobra.

“Because F.P. asked me to come, I couldn’t deny him a simply request. He’s the guy that made my childhood fun. Archie and Jughead would always ditch me. He would take me to do something funnier than what they were doing. One time they lock me out of the trailer to watch the Gremlins. So, F.P. took me here and let me watch It. Hog Eyes serve me Shirley Temples and Virgin Pina Coladas. It’s actually my favorite childhood memory.” I stare at the corner remembering my eight year old self sitting there staring up at the TV. F.P. was sitting next to me explaining how Pennywise couldn’t get me because he doesn’t leave Derry.

“Then why are you betraying him by being with that Ghoulie.” Sweet Pea stares down at me, with that hard glint in his eyes.

“You remind me a lot of Maverick.” I laugh at his disgusted face, knowing it would be the same one on Maverick face if I compare him to Sweet Pea.

“I’m nothing like that idiot.” He growls.

“So, you’re not full of sass and rage. Fiercely loyal to your gang,” I tilt my head like was confused as to why he was upset by the comparison.

“Sounds like you Pea.” Fangs laugh on the other side of me.

“Shut up, man.” Sweet Pea reaches over to push him.

“I’m going to go find my brother and go home.” I put my bottle down on a table.

“He’s not here. He left after his fail duet.” Fangs inform me.

I ran to the parking lot, if he left me here I was going to tackle him again. I got to the parking lot to see dad’s truck gone and crying Betty standing in the middle of it. “What the hell?” I went over to hug her.

“He broke up with me. He said he was dragging me down.” She sobs, tucking her head into my neck.

“He just overwhelms right now Betty. He’ll change his mind.” I rub her back.

“What if he doesn’t?” She pull back to look at me with her blood shot eyes.

“He will, but not tonight. So, let go home.” I grab her hand to lead her out of the parking lot and down the road. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Maverick to come pick us up.

“Why did we stop?” Betty asks.

“We are waiting for our ride.” I look down at my phone when he text back that he was on his way.

“Archie?” She looks around like Michael Myers was going to come running around the corner at any moment.

“Someone better than that,” I muttered.

“Are you sure it safe to be out here?” Her eyes were darting in every direction.

“We’re fine. Beside he won’t be long.” As I said that the green Monza pulls up next to us. I open the backseat door for her. She looks back in the direction of the bar. “Come on, nothing going to happen. He will just give us a ride home. No stops.” I assure her and with great hesitance she got into the car.   

I got into the passenger seat. “Thanks for coming to get us. This is Betty, Betty this is Maverick.” I introduce them to each other. Betty gave him a small wave in the rearview mirror and he mocks her by waving back at her in the same manner.

“How was the retirement party?” He asks me as he took off down the road.

“It was more of a welcome home party.” I could feel Betty burning holes into the side of my head.

“Old Man Jones never stays away for long. Did you have fun? No one bother you, did they?” He crossover the invisible border leading to the Northside.

“No one bothered me. F.P. made it known that I wasn’t to be mess with.” I reassure him that he didn’t have to kill any snakes.

“What is it about you that got all this gang leaders ready to protect you?” He smirks.

“You’re an idiot.” I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

“I don’t know, you go to his party looking sexy and you got his protection. Should I tell Malachai he got competition?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re disgusting. He’s the same age as my father. He watched me grow up.” I punch him.  

“I’m going to call you Lolita from now on.” He pulls up in front of my house.  

“May demon haunt your dreams,” I got out of the car. I was about to shut the door when Betty distract me by jumping out of the car and running into her house.

“Damn she can move fast.” He laughs, watching her in amusement.

“Be nice, she just got dump.” I glare at him. I reach over to close the door she left open.

“Lil Jones is an idiot.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Yeah he is. Goodnight, thanks for the ride.” I shut the passenger’s door after he said his goodbye to me.

I walk into the house on a mission to find Archie to yell at him. I open his bedroom door to see a pitiful sight. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hand crying. I sat down next to him and throw my arms around him. “I’m sorry, Archie.” I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I did what you and dad said, I told her that she can tell me in her own time. She said that something wrong with her, because she couldn’t say it. That I deserve better.” He wipes his tears away and put his head on my shoulder.

“Breaking up with people, because they deserve better seems to be the trend tonight.” I chuckle dryly.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Jughead broke up with Betty, said that he was dragging her down.” I told him.

“Poor Betty,” He lifted his head from my shoulder to look out the window. Betty was in her room, she had on a tank top and cotton shorts. He got up to get a closer look at her. She caught him looking and returns his stare.

I shift uncomfortable at the longing looks they were giving each other. I slowly got up and left the room. I shook my head as I walk to my room. “It’s like a square dance between those four, constantly switching partners.”  


	10. Silent Night, Deadly Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I just finish watching the third season of One Day at a Time on Netflix, I couldn’t help but make a reference. (With the lesbian Jesus) If you haven’t watched it you definitely should. It's an amazing sitcom that makes you fall in love with every character. Elena resentment towards her dad mirrors Abby resentment towards her mom. Both of them don’t like having to carry the load of fixing the relationship. But of course, Abby doesn’t play nice like Elena does. 
> 
> I also change the numbering of the chapters, because I know it was confusing for some people. I was just copying the whole name of the episodes, but I get the confusion.

“Damn Angel, don’t want to stay straight?” I grumble. I use pins to try and keep her in place. She looked straight while I was face to face with her, but when I got on the floor she was crooked.  

“Maybe it's time for you to face facts our angel is gay. Let her live her truth.” Archie laughs. I turn to glare down at him from the top of the ladder. When I saw his dopey smiling face looking up at me, I couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Fine, we’ll have [lesbian](http://corruptedroyalty.tumblr.com/image/182818218831) Jesus on top of the tree this year.” I climb down. Once my feet touch the ground the holiday spirit was suck out of the room.

“Dad what is that, a letter from the Black Hood?” Archie rush from the living room to the dining room, where dad was hunch over a piece of paper.  

“No, it's worse. It’s from Riverdale General, it’s my hospital bill.” Dad throws the paper down on the table. I walk over to the other side of him.

“How much is it for?” He asks. I grab the bill, wanting to know too. Maybe if we return the bigger gifts this year we would be able to make it.

“Eighty-six thousand,” I gaps as Dad told Archie what I just read.

“What, dollars? That can't be right, can it? Or doesn't your insurance... ” Archie shook his head, not believing our luck could get any worse.

“They probably made a mistake. I'll call them tomorrow.” Dad took the paper from my hand and put it back in the envelope. Archie and I stare at it, knowing deep in our gut that this wasn’t a mistake. “Hey, this is not going to ruin our Christmas. Now, go about your holiday plans. Archie, you have to go to Kevin’s secret Santa. Abby, you have a gift exchange with Trevor and Tomoko. Go!” Dad got up and pushes us towards the door.

Archie and I move on autopilot as we went our separate way to find our friends. I pull up to the park that we had our Christmas picnic at every year. Trev run over when he saw me to carry the cooler and the bag for me. I grab my blanket, pillow, and the gifts. We went to the biggest tree in the park. “Merry Christmas!” I lean down to give Tomoko a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I gave Trev the same greeting when he put the stuff down.

I put the gifts down to the side and then laid out my blanket right by theirs. “How did you want to do this, eat or open the gifts first?” Tomoko ask.

“Eat.” Trev and I said. After a shared laugh, we all brought out the food we prepare. Tomoko bring out fried rice and garlic shrimp. Trev took out cut up steak and coleslaw. I hand out the plates, utilities, and sodas of their preferences.  

“What did you bring for desert?” He lean over to look into the cooler, but I slam it shut.

“Surprise,” I wink at his pouting face. “Is everyone doing their regular Christmas tradition?” I change the subject.

“As always our families is going to go caroling and volunteer at the homeless shelter. Then we will have a big feast at home with all the family coming over.” Trev was happy to give back and have family time.

“We made all our Christmas tree decoration and put them on the tree. On Christmas we’re going to have a movie marathon and eat all day long.” Tomoko cheered. “What about you? Are you going to go visit your mom?” She turns to me.

“No, we were going to, but she decided to go on a single cruise.” I focus on getting some fried rice and shrimp onto my spoon.

“I’m sorry.” Trev apologize, even though it wasn’t his fault.  

“It’s like right when I feel like I’m started to forgive her, she does something to make me feel betrayed all over again. With her work she hardly gets to see us, the only guaranteed time is during Christmas break when we come up to visit her. It’s like she goes out of her way to say I love you as a mother, but I don’t like you.” I feel the tears swell up in my eyes. It was a vicious cycle of emotions with my mom of feeling hurt, to anger, and then forgiven. “I’m sorry I’m ruining the Christmas spirit.” I wipe my eyes.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We are your best friends. We are here for you to confide in. You guys have to listen to all my reporting work.” Tomoko reach over to give my hand a squeeze.

“You both listen to my rants of Betty, sports, and music. In the words of Destiny Child, girl I can tell you been crying and you needing someone to talk to.” Trev sang the last part.

“I wish I could talk to her about it, but every time I bring it up, she says that I have to understand that she has to follow her dream. Doesn’t she get that part of the problem, that her children aren’t apart of her dream life. They didn’t even give us the option of who we wanted to live with. Archie and I were old enough. Not that I would have went, but it would be nice to feel wanted.” I sigh in relief it felt good to get that out.    

“I want you.” Tomoko put her head on my shoulder.

“Me too.” Trev put his head on my other shoulder.

I laugh and push them off me. “Let’s do dessert.” I open the container full of cheesecake cupcakes. “The cherry is for Tomoko. The Blueberry is for Trev. And, the strawberry is for me.”

“Yummy.” Trev shove a blueberry cupcake in his mouth.

“I’ll pass out the gifts.” She passes two gifts to each of us.

“You can open first since you pass them out.” I told her.

She opens up the gift I got her first. “Thank you so much, I love it.” She held the leather satchel close to her chest. She opens her last gift it was a two leather notebooks and a bunch of old fashion pens. “I’m going to look like an old fashion reporter. Thanks you guys.” She put her supplies into the satchel. We smile telling her you’re welcome.

“I’ll go next.” I pick up a gift from Trev. “I love it.” I pull out a sweater that said all I want for christmas is Steve Harrington. There were old graphic style hearts and Steven Harrington in the middle. I put it on, smiling down at it. I open the gift Tomoko got me. I scream in excitement at the book of dog treat recipes. “You guys know me so well, thank you.” I smile from ear to ear.

“Saving the best for last,” Trev pick up the gift from Tomoko.  He pulls out a pair of football cleats. He shot her a look before opening my gift to find a football and gloves “What going on guys?”

“We been talking and you shouldn’t give up your favorite sport, because of some jerks.” Tomoko smile at him.

“Yeah, just because you’re on that team doesn’t mean you condone everything they do. You are your own person.” I nod. I never wanted him to quit in the first place.

“You guys really are the best.” He put his arms out signal for a group hug and we gave it to him. 

* * *

 

“Whoa! Who are all this gifts for?” Archie stare at the gifts all over my room.  

“For my friends that aren’t in jail,” I bite my tongue to stop from saying anything else bitter.

“I thought the police round them all up.” His eyebrows meet in the middle in confusion.

“You’re a fool for thinking the Riverdale police would do their job right.” I roll my eyes. He open his mouth to say saying else, but I put my hand up to stop him. “If you’re going to say anything bad about the Ghoulies leave.” I wave my hand in the direction out.

“I can’t believe dad still letting you see him.” He shook his head.

“ARCHIE!” I yell and point to the door. It was like he couldn't control himself.

“I’m sorry, I won’t say anything else about it. I actually come in here to talk about dad hospital bill. Does Malachai have it?” He sat down at the foot of my bed.

“No, he doesn’t have eighty-six thousand dollar lying around. If he did, he wouldn’t be in an abandoned warehouse.” I roll my eyes.

“What are we going to do?” He throws himself on the bed.

“Hopefully be able to pay in installment.” I huff, knowing that was going to be the best outcome, still a shitty outcome but the best one.

“You want to pay that for the rest of our lives?” He turns his head to stare at me in shock.

“Better than them wanting all the money now, we would have to sell the house.” I point out to him. At the end of the day hospitals were a business, they didn’t care if they bankrupt you. All they care about was getting the money you owe them.

“How may I suppose to pretend that everything okay? How can you?” He shot back up, and pace in front of the bed.

I got up and grab him by the shoulders. “I do it, because that what he asked me to do and you’ll do it too. We will deal with this after Christmas.” I let him go to put all the gifts in a few big reusable shopping bags. I didn’t turn to look when my bedroom door slam shut.

I carry the bags out to the red truck and made my way over to the house of dead, when I park in front I texted Maverick that I was outside.

After the Ghoulies thank me and carry their stuff inside. Maverick and I jump back into the truck, with him in the driver’s seat since he was the one with the licenses. “I can’t wait for this visit.” I dance in my seat.

“What’s so special about this visit?” He asks, starting the drive to the prison.

“It’s Christmas Eve. They let you sit at table with them. You get to hug him.” I smile. I couldn’t wait to have his arms wrap about me.

“Oh, why didn’t you just say that? I can’t wait to have those manly arms wrap around me.” He let out a girly giggle.

“You joke but you know it’s true.” I wink at him.  

“Nah, I love you too much to take your man.” He smirks, winking back at me.

I jump out of the truck as soon as he pulls into the parking space. “Hey, I didn’t even put the car in park.” He scolds me, but I was already halfway to the building.

I walk up to the check in desk and smile at the lady. “Hi, we’re here to visit Malachai Rodriguez. I’m Abigail Andrews and this is Maverick Santiago.” I point at the guy that was glare a hole into the back of my head. We both gave her our IDs.

“I’m telling Malachai what you did.” He hisses in my ear.

“Don’t be a Scrooge.” I look back to smile at him.

“A guard will be here shortly to pat you down and take you to him.” The lady gave us back our IDs.

“Thank you and Merry Christmas.” I nod to her. Like she said the guard came to pat us down and take us to the visiting room. It had a bunch of folding tables set up and four chairs to every table. I rush over to the table that had Malachai sitting at it. He stood up when he saw me coming and wraps his arms tightly around me. I cherish the moment, not knowing when I would get it again.  

“Why are you wearing that ugly sweater?” He pull back to look down in disgust.

I laugh, moving out of his reach and sitting down on the chair next to the one he had occupied. I was wearing the [sweater](https://urstyle.com/styles/2040059) that Trev gave me, a pair of ripped up Capri and black Chuck Taylors. I had my hair up in a high ponytail and light makeup.

“Merry Christmas, boss man,” Maverick did a bro hug with him before taking a seat across the table.

Malachai took the seat next to me. He stretches his legs out, keeping it push up against mine. “I would do more under the table, but I got to keep hands above it.” He leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“Must you two scar me?” Maverick fake gagged.

“How is everyone doing?” Malachai ask him.  

“All of them are doing well, we just missing half of our family.” He shrugs. It was something they had to grin and bear it.

“We missing you guys too.” He nod in understand. I smile at the two of them. I love the family bond that the Ghoulies had. “I’m sorry that I’m in here for our first Christmas. I’ll get you a gift as soon as I get out.” He turns to me.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault. It’s my stupid brother’s. You don’t have to worry about getting me a gift. You give me gifts all through the year.” I lean over to give him a peck on the lips. The guard by us cleared his throat letting me know I was pushing it.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” He asks me.

“I’m going to be a morning shift at Pops, then we having Christmas dinner and opening gifts.” I told him the plans for tomorrow.

“The old man is making you work on Christmas.” He pulls a disgusted face.

“He isn’t making me. I volunteer since my dad working that morning selling trees.” I roll my eyes. He makes like Pops was a dictator, when in reality he was the easiest going boss around.

“Is your dad construction business not doing well?” He wraps an arm around me.

“The thing about construction is there only work if there something to build. No one wants to build anything right now.” I shrug.  

“You need money, you let me know.” Malachai pull my chair closer to his.

“I will.” I lied mostly for my dad sake. He might have a heart attack if he found out drug money was going to pay off his debt.

“Good.” He leans in to give me a hard kiss on the lips. The guard and Maverick loudly clear their throat, causing Malachai and I to pull away from each other. I was giggling while Malachai look annoyed. 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas, what can I get you guys?” I smile at the family who came into Pops. It was Christmas morning. I was waitressing while Dad and Archie were working outside selling trees. I wrote down their orders and put it in. As I move around the restaurant I was humming along to the carols that Josie and Kevin were singing outside.  

The morning and afternoon went smoothly. Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Not letting little things like their bacon not being cook to their preference bother them. It made my job easy. Now, it was four in the afternoon and we were helping Pops close up.

“Thank you for all our guys help, I can’t wait to have Christmas with the family.” Pops hung up his apron and pick up his keys.  

“You got one more pick up order, Pops.” Archie points out the food containers that were on the counter.

“No, that for you guys.” He smiles at us.

“There no need for that.” Dad shook his head.

“It’s my Christmas gift to you.” Pop insisted.

“Alright, thank you.” Dad smiled at his old friend. Each of us gave Pops a hug and wish him one last Merry Christmas before we made our way home.   

We carry the food into the kitchen and place it down on the counter. The phone ring echoes throughout the house. “Go get the phone.” Dad told me as he un-pack the Christmas dinner.

I pick up the retro house phone that was hanging on the wall. “Merry Christmas,” I cheerful greeted.

“Hey sweetie, Merry Christmas to you too,” My mom voice brought a frown to my face. My dad mouthed to me to be nice. I glare at him, when I realize that this was a set up.

“Hi mom, how is the cruise? Did you get caught under the mistletoe with any hot men?” I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

Mom laugh, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“That would be a yes.” I smirk. “There no need to be coy, you’re on a single cruise. The whole point to of it is to have a fling with a hot stranger that you’ll never see again.” My dad chuckled shaking his head at me.

“Give me the phone you’re disgusting.” Archie took the phone from me. I gladly let him take it to help dad set the table.

I pour everyone a glass of eggnog and put it on the table. With everything set, I went the extra mile as we waited by folding the napkins into swans. “I’ll say Merry Christmas to your mother and then we can have dinner.” Dad went to talk to his ex-wife.

When Archie didn’t come back into the dining room to wait for dinner, I went to look for him. I first look in his room then the garage and found them both empty. Seeing that bathroom wasn’t in use and the backyard was empty also, I was at a lost. “If you’re looking for your brother, he’s kissing his girlfriend on the porch.” My dad had a smirk on his face when he told me.

“I hope that all their going to do on the porch.” I shudder remembering them about to do it with the bedroom door open.

“Come on Vegas, Pops even gave a bone for you.” Dad calls for the dog. In hearing the word bone, the dog was right behind him. We took a seat at the table and dad gave the bone to Vegas, who happily chewed on it underneath the table.

Archie came in with a big goofy smile on his face. “Merry Christmas Son,” Dad smiles at him.

“It really is!” He sat down the table. I snicker under my breath as I put food on my plate. This Christmas may have had a lot of setbacks like my boyfriend being in prison and dad’s hospital bill but it was still a good Christmas.

 


	11. The Blackboard Jungle

I was flipping through the mail as I walk back to the house. I let out a groan when I saw there was one from Riverdale General for dad. “Dad, it’s the hospital.” I drop the letter in front of him.

He let out a big sigh before ripping it open. His eyes got big as he read the paper. “This can’t be.” He shook his head rereading the letter.  

“What wrong, dad?” I was worried that they did in fact want all the money at once.

“Did you tell anyone about this?” He looks up at me.

“No, you said to focus on Christmas so I did. What’s going on?” I ask, but instead of answering my question he got up and walks away. “Dad!” I call after him as I follow him to Archie room.  

“Hey, Arch. Did you say anything to anybody about my medical bill, 'Cause it's been paid, all 86,000 dollars? There was something called an angel donation.” He walks into the room, looking down at the paper.

“No. Well I mean Veronica, but she wouldn't...” He shook his head as he put on his backpack, but he had to pause to think about it. Because, his rich girlfriend definitely would do something like that. “Yeah, I'll ask her.” He adjusts the backpack straps.

“No, I'll get to the bottom of it, you just focus on school. I haven't seen that guitar for a while.” He looks down at the guitar case in Archie’s hand.

“I've been busy. But I spent a lot of break writing songs and I was thinking I would maybe start a band, like the Fred Heads.” He smiles at dad as he walks past him.

“If you're going to do that, do it in the garage. That's why I soundproofed it for you.” Dad laugh as Archie walk down the stair.

“Yes, please do that.” I plead as I follow him. I grab my backpack off the couch and swing it on my back. “I can give you a ride if you like.” I offered as we walk out the door.

“I umm… I didn’t think that a good idea.” He stares at the red truck.

“It’s just a truck, Archie.” I roll my eyes.

“No it’s much more than that.” He walks down the street. I got in the vehicle and follow right behind him.

I follow him for two blocks before I pull up beside him. “You know Malachai would be pissed if he found out you rode in the Red Hot Mama.” I tried to make the ride sound more appealing. I stop the truck when he stops walking.

“What’s the real reason you want to give me a ride?” He turns to me.

“I want to find out if Veronica paid Dad’s bill, if she did then I want to thank her.” I explain to him.  

He got into the truck like I had a gun to his head. “This doesn’t mean I approve of this relationship.” He put on his seatbelt.

“It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if you did.” I tease, taking off down the road. The ride was quiet with Archie staring out the window.

I park the truck and we walk into the school. We look around for the Latina in question. “She’s over there.” I pointed to her.

“Hey Ronnie!” He ran to catch up with her. I was right on his heels.

“Hello.” She beams up at him.

“Did you tell anyone about my dad's hospital bill?” He asks her. I wasn’t sure if he was so straightforward because he wanted to know or to get rid of me.

“Hmm, did I? I may have mentioned it to my mom and dad in passing.” She hummed like she had to think about it.

“Ronnie,” He whines.  

“They wanted to help and they have the means to help. What is your dad upset? Are you upset?” She became worried that she may have offended their male egos.

“Ronnie, I'm crazy about you.” He lean down to give her a kiss, but I step in between them.

“Before you guys make out, I would like to say thank you Veronica. If you could tell your parents we are thankful too.” I give her my biggest smile.

“You’re welcome. It was a pleasure to help someone as good as your dad.” She gave me a warm smile back.

“Well, I let you get back to your kissing, but wait until I’m out of eyesight.” I heard them laugh as I hurry to get around the corner. I went over to my friends who were by Tomoko’s locker. “Good morning.” I greeted them. Before they could greet me back a crackle came over the speakers.

“Students of Riverdale High, this is your principal speaking. E-mails have been sent to your parents and it’s effective immediately. Southside High School is shut down and its students will be transferred to other schools in the district, including this one. I believe the statement we're releasing will address your concerns and theirs. You should be receiving it shortly. I'm sure you have many questions. But it goes without saying we are welcoming these students with open minds, hearts and arms. Thank you. That is all.”  Weatherbee voice came over the intercom.

I watch the halls for people’s reactions some were overjoyed for some new faces, others were outraged that the school was going to be overcrowd by criminals, and some didn’t seem to care at all.

I turn back to my friends who both seem indifferent about it. “Maybe we can get more talent for basketball. Oh god, I hope I make the team now.” Trev began to worry about the unknown talent that was coming.

“You’re still going to make the team.” I reassure him.

“How would you know, you don’t know anything about sports? I have a P.E. next. I’m going to practice.” He rushes off to the gym.

Tomoko and I laugh at our friend. Of all the things he could worry about with the schools integrating he chooses that. 

* * *

 

I was working a night shift at Pops. Jughead was grumbling to his dad about his suspicious of the school shutting down. I smile when Betty came through the door.  “You are one hell of a woman Betty Cooper. If my ex left me crying in a park lot the last thing I would be doing is meeting up with him to make him feel welcome at my school.” I gave her a pat on the shoulder as I walk past her to get to one of my tables. I took their order and went behind the counter to put it on the order wheel.  

“Mind giving my kid a break,” I turn around to see F.P. leaning against the counter.

“The kid that makes assumption and won’t apologize for it, instead he wants to make like nothing ever happen. No, I can’t.” I shook my head.  

“Come on, was it that big of a leap for Jugs to think that the Ghoulies attack me.” He tilts his head to the side and raises his eyebrows to emphasize his point that the grudge was silly.  

“No, but it was a big leap for him to imply that I’m the type to be manipulative by my boyfriend… you know what, no we aren’t doing this.” I shook my head, looking around for a table that need service, but for coarse there wasn’t any at the moment.

“Doing what?” He tries to look confused but he knew what he was doing. He had done this stunt a hundred times before.

“That thing where you argue the boy’s side to get me to forgive them which is fucked up, because they’re not sorry. They weren’t sorry all the time they locked me out of the trailer or Archie’s room. They weren’t sorry when they broke my Barbie dream house, because they were wrestling near it. Jughead isn’t sorry now. I’m done forgiving people who aren’t even sorry.” I move to grab Hamlet from my backpack. I sat down on a stool to read while I wait for someone to need me. I would rather try to understand Shakespeare then the Jones.

I was able to read and annotate an act of Hamlet before my shift was almost over. I was refilling the ketchup and mustard bottle before I leave for the night. “Hey, you know what you’re doing?” F.P. sat on a stool across from where I was behind the counter. The restaurant was empty and clean at the moment, so he didn’t have anything to do.

“I have been doing this for about half a year, so if I didn’t know what I was doing by now that would be sad.” I focus on keeping the funnel straight to get the mustard into the bottle.

“I meant with Malachai and the Ghoulies.” He asks. I snap my head up to look him in the eyes. We been working with each other for a few weeks now, he never brought it up. I thought we had some kind of unspoken agreement to not speak of our gangs, but I guess not.

“Are you asking as a concern uncle or as a rival gang leader?” I put my focus back on the condiments.

“Now why would I ask you for gang information? You’re a girlfriend not a member, you don’t know anything.” I smile at his statement, it seem that him and little snakes were discussing me.

“I think so, but does anyone really know what they’re getting into when it comes to relationships.” I shrug. I’m sure when my dad and mom got together they didn’t think they would be getting a divorce.

“I suppose I never did. How did a good sensible girl like you get wrap up with a gang leader? I know it can’t be the cliché answer of excitement and adventure.” He grabs the big ketchup container and a funnel to help me.

“Sorry to disappoint but it was exactly that. I meet him in that booth over there on a dead night like this.” I nod over the booth. He looks over there, like it would have the answers he was looking for. “He spends the whole night talking to me. He drove me home and asks when he could see me again. I meet up with him again, because that night he made me feel a way I never felt before. I was pessimistic about it. I figure it be a summer fling if even that long. I thought he would get bored of me in a week and I wouldn’t be able to handle his lifestyle. But that not what happen, I found love.” I put the caps on all the mustard bottles and put them on the tray.

“Abby, this is me speaking to you as your gang leader uncle the lifestyle gets really ugly. You need to think long and hard if the consequences are worth it. I know the answer is that it’s worth it right now, but if you ever find yourself in too deep know that you can always come to me.” He put the caps on the ketchup bottle and put them on the tray. He lean over the counter and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “You have a good night and drive safe.” He picks up the tray and began putting a bottle of each on every table.

“Goodnight Uncle.” I call to him as I walk out of the diner. 

* * *

 

I was in the House of Dead standing in front of a pack of Ghoulies with Verne and Maverick. “We are being divided into three schools: one in Riverdale and two in Greendale. No matter what school you go to you have to lay low.” Verne announce to the group.

“That means no jacket or showing any tattoos. No dealing for the time being either.” Maverick yelled to the crowd causing them to boo.  

“The people at these schools are already upset that the ghetto is landing on their doorstep. They’re going to be looking for any reason to kick you out. You can’t get away with anything while you’re being watched, so let them feel safe.” I explain to them after Verne got them to quiet down.

“This is only temporary, you guys. You know Malachai got big plans, you don’t want to be the one to fuck up those plans.” Maverick seem to have said the magic words because everyone began taking off their jackets.  

“Get to your school and remember lay low and keep your ear to the ground this could be an opportunity for expansion.” Verne said. The crowd went their separate ways.

“If you’re going to Riverdale High and you need a ride you can jump in the back of Malachai’s truck or Maverick’s Monza.” I call out to them.

I walk out to the parking lot and got into the truck to wait. Greg opens the passenger door. “Is this seat taken?”  

“Nope, come in.” I smile at him. After six Ghoulies jump into the back of the truck we took off to Riverdale High with the green Monza following behind us.

“Are there any beautiful girls at this school?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, it something in the Northside’s water makes them all pretty, horny too.” I tease, rolling my eyes.  

“It’s not nice to tease a man.” He put his hand over his heart like he was wounded.

“So I have been told.” I giggle pulling into the high school parking lot. I park the truck and we watch as Verne’s car and a few others make their way to Greendale.

“I don’t like the way we keep getting divided.” Greg frowns at the Ghoulie members driving past us.

“Me neither.” I got of the truck and the rest were quick to follow. I walk into the front office of Riverdale High with a group Ghoulies behind me. “Can I get the schedules and locker numbers for these students?” I put a list I made of their names in front of the office worker.   

“Veronica Lodge is in charge of the welcome committee.” She said, not looking up from the cross word puzzle she was doing.

“No offense to her, but we don’t want to deal with the drama that going to come with that committee.” I push the list on top of the puzzle.  

“Too bad,” She throws the list on the floor.

“I’m sorry, what is your job title, because I don’t think its crossword puzzle solver you lazy bi...” I was in the middle of saying when Maverick pulls me out of the office. The Ghoulies follow us out.

“You are a part of us, so you have to lay low too.” He hisses in my ear.

“You’re right.” I took a deep breath to calm down and went to find the welcome committee. We found a bunch of serpents watching Cheryl and Veronica having a face off.

“No one invited fascist Barbie to the party.” She rolls her eyes at Cheryl who had the vixens and bulldogs standing behind her.

“Wrong, Veronica, no one invited Southside scum to our school.” She glares at the girl for welcoming the Southside student.

“I’m sorry, when did this turn into Hogwarts? It a damn public school, you go based on your district.” I snorted, letting everyone know that we were there. Serpents look confused as to why the Ghoulies didn’t have on their jackets.

“Good you brought your hooligans too, I only want to say this once.” She gave me an evil smirk, completely ignoring my statement. She turns her stare to the crowd of Southsiders. “Listen up, Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because the classrooms are overcrowded with underachievers. So please, do us all a favor and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways.” I roll my eyes. Scum, hooligan, ragamuffins, what century was this chick living in with her name calling?

“Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?” Toni move to get closer with Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea following.

“Happily, queen of the buskers,” Cheryl took one step forward.

To avoid there being a riot that I knew the Ghoulie would become a part of, I move in between them. I invade Cheryl personal space to lean in so when I whisper only she would hear me. “People who live in a whore house that was bought with drug money shouldn’t throw stones. Now unless you want everyone to know about your whore of a mother, you will back off.” She gritted her teeth and took a step back, letting me know she wasn’t going to say anything else. One of the bonuses of working at the hang out spot in town was that I got all the scoop of what was happening around town.

“Can we put our Northside Southside differences aside and start over? Begin with a new slate?” I scoffed. Of course when I stop one bomb from exploding, Archie would set off another.

“You don't speak for the bulldogs, Andrews. And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass.” Reggie step in front of Cheryl to put his hand on Archie’s shoulder.

“Happy to finish what was started.” Sweet Pea pushes his way past Toni to get at him. Reggie was eager to meet him half way.

“God, I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now.” Veronica scolds all of them.

“All right, that's enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone, let's get to class.” Principal Weatherbee step out of a hallway to tell the crowd. The gang members scattered at the sight of authority. I roll my eyes and move to the table to grab their class schedules, locker information, and welcome packets that Veronica made. I swipe some late passes too.

I send out a mass text to tell them to meet me in a classroom I knew was going to be empty. I meet them there to pass out the papers. I gave them a tour of the school before dropping them all off to their first class with a late slip.  

With the serpents under fire all day, the Ghoulies were going under the radar. I was in my last class that I share now with Maverick.

“I want it to be known that any gang paraphernalia such as jackets or tattoos will be grounds for immediate suspension.” Weather voice came over the intercom.

“I bet you 20 dollars that Jughead will show up in a serpent jacket tomorrow.” I turn to Maverick.

“No way, no one is that much of an idiot.” He shook his head.

“You don’t know Jughead, he loves being a martyr.” I copy down the equations off the board, knowing I was about to be 20 dollar richer this time tomorrow. 

* * *

 

I let out a giggle as I stare at Sweet Pea wearing a turtleneck as I wait for him to finish getting his stuff out of his locker that happen to be above mine. “You see something funny?” He turns around to glare at me.

“Yeah you, what the hell are you wearing?” I giggle pushing him to the side to get to my locker. I was surprised that he let me. Let's be honest there was no way I could do that even with all my strength if he didn’t allow me to.  

“Weatherbee donated school uniforms for those of us who can’t afford proper clothes.” He sneers. As he said that, a group of girls walked past us wearing very low cut tops and their ass cheeks hanging out of their shorts. All of them were making eyes at him until they turn the corner. I let out a snort at the hypocrisy of it all.

“It seems like not only do the popular kids want you to drop out, but so does the principle.” I laugh.  He reaches above me to close his locker. I thought he would walk away, but instead he leans against the locker beside ours.

“Did you know that they were going to do that? Is that why none of the Ghoulies had their jackets on?” He asks.

“If you’re asking if I team up with them, no. But I did know it was going to happen, thought you would have too.” I put my biology textbook into my backpack.  

“How would I have known?” His eyebrows touch each other in confusion.

“From what I heard about you, you have a lot of hate for the Northside. Did you think everyone was going to welcome you with open arms because they had too? I will admit I’m happy you guys did, make it easier for us.” I close my locker. “Where’s your boyfriend?” I look around for his other half.

“What?” He shriek seeming appalled by my question.

“You know the handsome guy that always with you.” I point to his empty side like that would help him know who I was talking about.

“Fangs isn’t my boyfriend.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Sorry, I thought he was because the way you guys act together and look at each other.” I put my hands in the air to show I meant no offense.

“I’m straight!” He yells poking himself in the chest.

“Dude, learn how to talk to woman.” Maverick came up from behind and pull me away from him. “What the hell was that?” He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“I was asking where Fangs was.” I shrug, not seeing what the big deal was. That could not have been the first time they got ask that.

“He got suspended this morning because he didn’t want to wear the uniform.” He told me.

“Why do they have to wear? It’s not like all their clothes have serpents on them.” I roll my eyes. It put me on edge about what could happen to the Ghoulies with the way they were targeting one group of people.

“I think the principle is on a power trip. I’m just happy we didn’t wear our jackets or I would be wearing that ugly thing.” He looks in disgust at a group of serpents wearing the uniform.  

That reminded me about our bet about Jughead. “Where’s my 20 dollars?” I stood in front of him, holding my hand out.

“I was hoping you forgot.” He pulls out his wallet and hand me the money.

“Forget when I’m right, never.” I put the money into my own wallet. 

* * *

 

I was walking around in my bra and panties getting ready for bed when I glance out the window. I let out a scream as I drop to the ground. I put my hand over my speeding heart as I took deep breath to calm myself down. My room was across for Polly’s, since she left I been leaving my drapes and window open.

I saw a man standing in her room, not Mr. Cooper but a stranger. A thin lanky blonde who had a well defined jaw and high cheekbones. That wasn’t what made me scream, it was the fact that he was staring at me with those cold hazel eyes. The way that he was staring at me I didn’t know if he wanted to ravage sexual or violently.

It was until my heart came back to its normal speed that I realize that Archie was pounding on my door and yelling my name. I pull on a fuzzy robe and open my door to see my concern brother, father, and dog. “What wrong?” Dad asks.

Archie push past me to look around my room for an intruder. Vegas jump onto my bed. “I thought I saw someone standing in Polly’s room.” I wrap my rope tightly around me. I look out the window to see an empty room.

“It was probably Betty.” Archie let out a sigh.

“It definitely wasn’t Betty. It was a man.” I shook my head.

“Then it was Hal.” Dad came over and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

I look between Polly’s empty room and my family’s worried faces. “Yeah it was probably him.” I lied. The stress of this week must have been messing with me.

They both gave me a goodnight kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. When my door closed, I close my window and drapes. I laid down on my bed and cuddle with Vegas, hoping that next week would be less stressful then this week.


	12. The Wrestler

I was sitting against the wall by the stairs eavesdropping on what was happening downstairs. The Lodges, the Mayor, the Sheriff, and my dad were having a meeting. From what I could gather the Lodges wanted the Southsiders to feel like they were a part of the town. They were planning to do that by making a big deal out of Pickens Day with the Serpents as security. I roll my eyes, what a way to welcome someone but making them work. I was beginning to worry about him being Malachai’s boss. 

When I heard Archie come home I got up and went into my room, knowing that the meeting would be over with his arrival. I glance out the window into Polly’s room, seeing it empty filled me with relief and anxiety. While I was relieved that there wasn’t anyone watching me, I was also worried me that I was going crazy to make up a person.

My phone went going off on top my dresser. I went over to see a text from Maverick that we need to have a talk and if I could come over to the House of the Dead. I shove my phone in my pocket and grab my lanyard. “I’m going to hang out with my friends, dad!” I yell to him. I didn’t give him time to tell me no as I was out the door before he could answer.   

I drove to the warehouse, wondering what Maverick had to tell me that he couldn’t say over the phone. I was hoping that everyone was alright and it was more planning for the Ghoulies to go unnoticed in Riverdale.

I took a deep breath and walk into the House of the Dead, hoping I would be ready for whatever I had to deal with. As usual, everyone was hanging out in the lounge area. When Maverick saw me, he got up from the couch and walk over to me. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” He led me down the hall to a small office that was turn into a bedroom. For the creative and energetic guy that he was, his room was surprisingly plain. The only thing in it was a bed and a dresser. He said that this wasn’t his permanent spot, so he didn’t care to make it his own.    

I took a seat on the bed and my stomach turn as he began to pace in front of me. He was making me nervous with how he was struggling to find the words to tell me whatever he needed to tell me. “Did something happen to Malachai?” I ask.

“No, he’s fine. In fact I saw him yesterday. We talk and he wants me to take you to the meeting with the Lodges.” He stops by the foot of the bed to watch my reaction.

“What? Why?” I yell, standing up.

“Calm down, you’re capable of doing this.” He leans against the dresser.

“No, I’m not.” I shook my head.

“Yes you are. To get this to work, it’s a two part thing drugs and being discrete. Let's be honest no Ghoulie has the second aspect, but you do. It was your idea to not wear the jackets, because of that we weren’t targeted like the Serpents.” He tried to convince me that I was a good choice.

“One good idea doesn’t make a leader.” I look at him like he lost his mind.

“You’re also observant and good at predicting people’s next move. Listen I’ll be handling all the drug and business talk. You’re just there to show him that we have someone who can tame the Ghoulies.” He put his hands on my shoulders.

“You’ll be there the whole time?” I look up at him.  

“Yes.” He nods his head.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But if I don’t like it, this is a onetime thing. This better be temporary, when Malachai gets out I don’t want to go to anymore meets.” I stare at the ground. If they had faith in me that I could do this, then I would try my hardest to play my role to make it happen.

“That’s the plan. Okay for this to work, you need to know everything. You might want to sit down for this.” He took his hands off my shoulder and gestures back to the bed. I took a seat and he sat down next to me. “Southside high was shut down, so the Lodges could buy it. They are going to turn it into a prison and start running the jingle jangle through it.”  

“What?” I shoot up from the bed.

“Why are you mad? This is great news for us.” He looked confused at why I wasn’t overjoyed at the news. I wanted to scream, I was feeling a familiar sting in my chest that comes with being betrayed.

“How long has Malachai know about this?” I turn to him. I need to know how long Malachai was lying to me.

“Why does it matter?” He was surprise about that being my issue with the situation. I didn’t have the right to be upset about the prison being bad for the community when my boyfriend and friends were drug dealers.

“Because, he let me dream and plan about us raising money and buy the Southside piece by piece to open up all kind of businesses like a auto shop for you. Why would he do that?” I felt tears roll down my cheeks. He watched me make pinterest boards about the shops and drawing up amateur blue prints and business plans. It felt so cruel for him to let me getting my hopes up when he knew it was never going to happen.   

“Lodge didn’t want a lot of people to know. He was protecting you.” He stood up to reach out to comfort me, but I smack his hand away.

I snorted. “What now, he throwing me to the wolves?”

“Hey! Don’t start doubting him. You know everything he does it for the Ghoulies and you. You can’t knock him for wanting to protect and provide.” He grabs my face and wipes away the tears.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I knock his hands off my face and got out of there.   

* * *

 

I was reading over Jughead article about the truth of Pickens Day. “Jeez, I thought Toni was his friend.”

“I would punch someone in the face if they called my grandpa a broken down man.” Maverick slam his copy of the Blue and Gold down, making Tomoko and Trev jump.

“Well, no one call your grandpas that so stop having a fit.” I glare at him as he drew a few eyes on us. We hadn’t talk about my melt down at the House of the Dead. We avoid that topic along with the prison and the Lodges. The meeting was today after school, so to say that we were tense would be an understatement.

“I’m going to go smoke.” He got up to take his leave.

“Are you guys okay?” Trev watch as the angry man in leather stomp away.

“He takes his job as my bodyguard very seriously, so we spend a lot of time together, too much time. We end up getting on each other nerve.” I lied. I have found the best way to tell a lie is to tell the truth. Maverick and I were contently getting on each other nerves, but it wasn’t why we were irritated with each other at the moment.   

“You need a bodyguard for your association with the ghoulies, do you think we need one?” Tomoko ask. I gasp as I never cross my mind that they might need one. I wanted to say no, because they weren’t directly involved with anyone in the gang like I was. But if this meeting went well how long would I be able to say I’m only a gang leader’s girlfriend. It wasn’t that I care if I was considered a Ghoulie, but I was starting to realize that my action affect more than just me.  

“I don’t need a bodyguard.” Trev snorted.

“You’re an associate of an associate, you should be fine.” I wave it off with my hand. If I got into deep and had to distance myself from them, I would. It would be painful, but it would be too selfish to put them at risk. The serpents don’t seem like the type to take innocent hostages, but you can never be too careful.

“Should be?” She pouts.

The bell rang and I got up from the table. “I’ll see you guys in history.” I told them before walking to biology. I was thankful today was a lecture and not a lab, for I couldn’t focus on science. Between worrying about the meet and wonder if I was putting my friends in danger I was a nervous wreck.

The day went by much quicker than any other school day. That was how time works; when you wanted it to go slow it speed past you and vice versa.  Now, I was riding in the green Monza to The Pembrooke. He gave me a ride this morning, knowing that we had the meeting right after school. We walk up to the door that had the number 330 on it. A man in a suit opens the door. “What business do you have here?” He looks us up and down.

“We have a meeting Mr. Lodge, we’re the ghoulies.” He turns around to show off the patch on the back of his jacket. Maverick let out a low impressed whistle as he looks around the apartment. If I was as animated as him I would have done the same, because every inch of this place screams money.

We were lead to an office with Mr. Lodge sitting behind a desk. “Hello Ms. Andrews, Mr. Santiago take a seat.” He gestured to the two chairs on the other side of the desk. We each took a seat while giving him a greeting back. “I wanted to have this meeting to make sure that everything is going well even with your leader in jail.”

“The jingle jangle business is good, we would be booming if we were still dealing to the Northside but I understand why you want us to hold off on that.” He told the mob boss.

“You’re going completely undetected at Riverdale High?” He raises an eyebrow in question.

“Most don’t even know we exist. It’s all thanks to Abby. It was her idea to ditch the jackets and try to make friends with some Northsiders to blend in more.” He gave my knee a squeeze.  

“Yes, I hear you are quite the social manipulator.” He smiles in a way that made me unease.

“I’m not sure if that’s what I could call myself. It's common knowledge that Northsider have a fear of the Southsiders. I figure there’s no need to walk in with a target on their backs.” I shrug. I’m sure some Serpents thought of that too, but they were too stubborn to take off their jackets.

“Knowing people’s nature is a powerful tool, don’t ever underestimate that.” The smile on his face was gone and replace with a serious expression. I nod my head, not sure how to respond to that. “The problem we face is that parents are upset that Southside High is shut down, because they don’t want them going to Riverdale High. We need to make them feel like their apart of the community to do that we are going to turn Pickens Day into a big event. I have asked the Serpent to be security, but they haven’t responded back.” He informed us. I wasn’t sure why he was telling us this. Our part doesn’t come until later on when he has the prison up and running.

“Here your response.” I put the Blue and Gold on his desk, with it open to Jughead’s article.

“This damn Jones kid,” He curses the teenager after he read the article.

“I doubt it going to stop the turn out, this is a small town. They have nothing else to do.” Maverick shrug not seeing how it affected us.

“But, it defeats the purpose of it.” He glares at the newspaper.

“After that article I hope they don’t show up, it definitely not going to be friendly. A lot of the serpents are Native Americans.” I cross my legs, needing to move around in this stressful situation.

“What are you thinking, a protest?” He looks up at me.

“It would be a very Jughead thing to do.” I shrug. The boy had some making up to do with his purple hair friend.

“If everything is going as plan on your guys end, these meeting can be done with. I have some damage control to do.” He stood up to see us out.

We walk out and made our way back into the green Monza. “Did that feel like a waste of time to you?” He asked as he drove away from the fancy apartment building.

“No, I say it was a success. We show him that we have everything under control on our end and that we are useful to him for other things.” I smile. That was easier than I thought it would be.   

* * *

 

I was walking around the Pickens Day event with Trev, Tomoko, Maverick and Greg. “I never thought Mabel snow cone would be delicious but they totally are.” Greg shoves another spoonful in his mouth. Maverick hums in agreement with a mouthful of flavored ice. The Northsiders in the group laugh for that was everyone reaction to the Mabel snow cones.

My eyes widen when I caught sight of the Cooper family, there were two young people. No, Polly wasn’t back in town. It was the stranger in the window. A part of me was glad to know I wasn’t going crazy, but another part of me was creepy out. He watched me walking around in my underwear. The way he stared still send shivers up my spine when I think about it.

I found myself walking over to them. Maybe if I knew more about him I would feel better about him. I need that if he was in fact staying next door. “Hello Coopers, I see you have someone new with you.” I smile at them.

“This is my son, Chic. Chic this is Abigail she lives next door to us.” Alice introduces us to each other.

I brush off that she said son, seeing as that was probably something from a dark part of her past. For that fact I found it noble that she brought him out here and didn’t keep him lock up in the house. Instead of giving the sly comment that he knows where I live that was on the top of my tongue, I stuck my hand out to him, “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure is mine.” He shook my hand, al while eyeing me suspiciously. He was probably wondering why I wasn’t sounding the alarm on him for being a peeping tom. I wasn’t quite sure myself why I wasn’t, but if he turn out to be an alright guy and it was a onetime thing no one need to know about it.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Chic being in Polly’s room. Archie said you got scared when you saw him.” Betty gave me a sympathetic smile. Chic glare at her in that way that made me wonder if he was in fact dangerous.

“You were?” Alice actually looks concern for me, which was a first for me. I didn’t think she like any of us Andrews much. Maybe my drunken charm won her over at F.P. retirement party.  

“I only saw him the one time. I’m just happy he’s real and I’m not going crazy.” I laugh, playing with the ends of my hair.

“Oh he’s real, alright.” Alice reaches over to give his arm a squeeze.

Maverick clear his throat making me realize that my group of friends follow me over. “These are my friends Maverick, Trev, Tomoko, and Greg.” I introduce them to Chic. They said hi back to him.

“Oh, Mabel snow you have to try them Chic. It was nice meeting you guys.” Alice smile brightly at us before guiding her family to the snow cone stand.

“A long lost son, how soap opera is that?” Tomoko stare at the family. I knew the reporter in her was dying to get the story, but something is private matters.  

“At least he seems to have melted her icy heart.” Trev comments on her oddly jolly mood.

“You can’t walk off like that.” Maverick scold me.

Before we could have an argument about me not being incompetent, the sound of someone tapping a microphone sweep over the park. “Hello Riverdale, Happy Pickens Day. On behalf of Lodge Industries and Andrews Construction, we are thrilled to kick things off with a new twist on an old favorite. So, Veronica and the Pussycats,” My dad spoke into the microphone in the gazebo. I raise my eyebrows as Veronica, Melody, and Valera walk on the stage. I look over at Josie’s shock and hurt face as Veronica began to do a cover of Union of the Snakes by Duran Duran.

As if waiting to make their entrance the Serpents came marching in when Veronica sang, “The union of the snake is on the climb.” They had duck tape over their mouths and holding signs that said Honor this Land and Scared land.  

The music cut and Veronica stop singing when they got to the front. “Toni? Jughead? What the hell is going on?” She glares at them for interrupting her. The most shocking thing was that Cheryl Blossom was moving to stand with the Serpents. It seems that she wasn’t the selfish ice queen she made herself out to be. She felt guilty that her relative killed thousands of people for land and money.

“We're here representing the dead and the silenced. Pickens Day is a lie. General Pickens slaughtered the Uktena tribe, my grandfather's family. And this land, the land that we're standing on, the land that will soon give way to a new Southside, was stolen from them. And we can't bring them back, but we can and we must honor them.” Toni spoke through the megaphone.

Mr. Lodges was quick to make his way to the gazebo to get control over this protest. “Hey folks, I think we can all be proud to live in a Riverdale where young people stand up for justice. Where a young woman can defend the honor and legacy of her grandfather and where we can celebrate the living legacy of the Uktena, who contribute to the rich tapestry that is Riverdale. That is the Southside and that will be SoDale. So let's hear a round of applause for that. Am I right?” He got the crowd to clap. Toni looked visual upset that her message was being twisted and Jughead was pulled back by on old man. I’m assuming that was the broken down man he wrote about in his article.  

“That was lackluster.” I roll my eyes. It was a great move for the Ghoulies, but the bitter part of me was hoping the prison would fail and that way I could go on with my plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I didn’t realize that Malachai doesn’t get out of jail until episode 33 and I’m only on episode 24. I’m tempted to just time skip but I want to build up the Ghoulies as a group, so if everyone can be patient along with myself because, believe me with each chapter I’m like damn where he at too.
> 
> Abby is in need of a female ghoulie friend, so if anyone has any face claim ideas I would be happy to hear it.


	13. The Wicked and The Divine

I was doing a shift at Pops when my brother came in. “I’m here for Mr. Lodges order.” Archie told Pops. My boss nods his head and went to grab the take out bag.

“I know you want his approval for Veronica’s sake, but being his errand boy is a little much.” I eye the dry cleaning over his shoulder.

“It’s more than that, he sees potential in me. He’s taking me under his wing, showing me the ropes of being a successful businessman.” He puffs his chest out with pride. I groan inwardly, Archie had too much heart to be dealing with men like Hiram Lodges. He couldn’t know what Hiram was really going to do with the Southside.

“Here’s his order.” Pops hand him the to-go bag.

“I’ll see you later, sis.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek and exited the restaurant.

I took a deep breath before going back to work. If by some miracle Lodge could bring my brother to the dark side, then it would be one less person I’m betraying by being with Malachai. A feeling deep in my gut told me that nothing good is going to come from this.

“Sorry I’m late Pops, the sheriff wanted to talk to me about the statue.” F.P. rush in. I look up at the clock on the wall seeing that he was half an hour late. I was so worried about Archie I didn’t notice that I was late for my break.   

“About the statue?” Pops ask. I was wondering the same thing, what happen to the statue that the police would be involved.

“Apparently someone cut off General Pickens head. The sheriff thinks it was the serpents, because of the protest. But, I told those kids to keep it peaceful and I know they did.” He put his stuff behind the counter and grabs his apron.

“Good riddance, that statue was the celebration of the slaughtering of the Native Americans. Maybe keeping the statue decapitated would be the best apology to them.” I cheerfully hum as I took my orders from Pops to pass them out. I turn back around to see F.P. and Pops look at me suspiciously.  

“Where were you late night?” Pops points his finger at me.

“Oh please, I mean sure I have access to power tools, but I don’t know how to use any of them.” I flick my wrist, waving off the accusation. F.P. chuckles at me and Pops sighs in relief.

The bell above the door rang, bring in Maverick. The look on his face said that he was here to speak with me and not to eat. “I’m going to take my break.” I told my boss and co-worker. F.P. and Pops nods their heads while eyeing up the Ghoulie.

I follow him out to the Green Monza. I got into the passenger seat while he got in the driver’s seat. “Today is visiting day. Do you plan on seeing Malachai?” He stares at the side of my face as I kept my head forward.

“Is that what you pull me from work for?” I grab the door handle, but before I could open it he grab my arm and yank me away for the door.

“I came from visiting him and he says you haven’t been answering any of his calls. Are you seriously going to give him the silent treatment while he’s in jail? Are you that much of a spoiled brat?” He yells at me.

“Let go of me Maverick. This isn’t any of your business.” I try to pull my arm from out of his grip, but I was only hurting myself.

“Oh, is it getting too real for the Northside princess? It was all fun and games to going out with a bad boy. Now it’s getting too deep, so you want to cut ties and make like you don’t know him. Fuck you! You make like you’re different, but you’re just like the rest of them. You see us as a rebellious phase that you can drop like nothing to go back to your safe privilege life. Well, fuck you!” He pushes me against the car door. “Get out! You don’t want us, than get out!”  

“No, Fuck You Maverick! You don’t know shit. You weren’t there when we were planning our future. He didn’t look you in the face and lie. How can you say I don’t want you guys when I went to the meeting with Lodge? When I came out here to talk to you even though I knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant? I’m going to talk out my problem with Malachai. I just don’t want to do it with a glass between us while I have to talk in code!” I yell back at him. I got hoarse towards the end with how much volume was in my voice.

“So, you’re going to wait a month and a half. Everything has to be on your terms, doesn’t it Northside princess.” He sneers.

I swing the door open and got out. But, I had one last thing to say so I stuck my head back in the car. “I may be a Northside princess, but all you are is Malachai’s bitch. All you do is bottom of the barrow shit: babysitting me, setting up the shooting range, and hold guys while Kia takes his punches. So don’t act like some hard gangster when you’re still on the same level of a prospect.” I slam his car door.

I was walking back to the diner when F.P. came running out and points behind me. “You better get your ass back in that car and drive off.” He yell at Maverick, who was getting out of the car to fight with me some more. He did what F.P. told him to, while giving me the stink eye.

“Thank you.” I mutter to him as I walk past him to get into the diner.

“You alright?” Pops asks.

“Just some idiot who thinks he has the right to control me.” I snap.

“Do they always get rough with you like that?” F.P. looks down where Maverick gripped my arm. I curse when I look down to see it bruised.

“This is the first time.” I stare down at my arm.

“I find that these things are never a onetime thing.” Pops was staring at my bruise too.

“I’ll make sure is it,” I turn to go back to waiting tables before they could say anything else. 

* * *

 

I walk into the Blue and Gold where Tomoko had been practically living since Jughead and Betty got kicked off the paper. “The serpents are getting evicted.” She was hunch over her laptop.

“Right after the behead statue, what a coincident.” I gasp sarcastically as I took a seat on top of her desk. “Why is that stressful it seem like an easy article to write?” I look down at her as I swing my legs.

“Because, Betty and Jughead got kicked off the paper for putting the authorities in a bad light, I don’t want to get kicked off too. How would that look on college applications?” She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

I pick up her notepad that had article ideas jotted down. “More healthy choices in the café,” I raise an eyebrow at these generic ideas.

“Hey, that’s a good story. They can’t expect us to live health lives when they are trying to shove that slop down our throats.” Trev defends his ideas from his desk. He volunteer to write a sport and music section to take up Jughead part of the paper.

“Can’t you write the article without making the authorities look bad?” I ask.

“That impossible, how can you say that they’re taking away people’s homes because of a crime that they can’t prove they did without painting them in a bad light.” She slams her hands down on the desk.

We all sat there, individually trying to think about how to do that. “Oh I know, how about you write two articles?” I swing my legs with excitement.

“Could you elaborate?” She pushes her lips together trying to follow my thinking.

“You could write one article about the statue getting beheaded and talk about the Serpents being the only suspects. Then write another article about the trailer park being evicted and mention that a lot of the Serpents live there. You don’t have to make the connection the reader will do that themselves.” I felt like a light bulb should be floating over my head.

“That brilliant,” She jumps to give me a kiss on the forehead, before dropping back in her chair. “Now, get off my desk.” She slaps my thigh.

I laugh, jumping off the desk and sitting on a chair. “I’ll email the mayor and sheriff to see if either wants to make a statement on the two articles.” I pull my laptop out of my backpack to getting those emails sent. 

* * *

 

I took a seat across the desk from Mr. Lodges. “You didn’t bring your friend this time?” He points to the empty seat next to me.

“I don’t need him.” I shook my head.

He looked surprised by the sharpness in my voice, but recover quickly. “I brought you here today to tell you some great news. I’ve been able to pull some strings and get Malachai and two other Ghoulies out as early as next week.” He smiles with pride of the power he had.

“What? That is great news, how did you do it?” I gasp. This was unbelievable. This man had some much power that he could rig the justice system.  

“Don’t worry about how. There are some conditions. This can’t be public, even the other prisoners won’t know. They are going to think they’re on solitary confinement for the rest of their stay, which means he can’t stay in that abandon warehouse. I’ll text you sometime next week the new address for the Ghoulies. That warehouse is too vulnerable. The police have the right to raid it at any moment.” I nodded my head taking in all the information that he was giving me. “What other two Ghoulies do you want to get out?” He asks.

“Cricket O’Dell and Sassy Thrasher” I told him without hesitation. We would need those ladies if we wanted to be up and running again.

“Two women?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Cricket is in charge of keeping track of the inventory. She knows how much drugs a person takes and how much money they should be bring back. Most importantly she can do it without writing it down.” I explain her purpose to the gang. That girl was a math wizard and had a memory of an elephant. She has to hold the world’s record in how fast she can count money.   

“No paper trail, that’s good and the other one?” He leans back into his chair, seeming to trust me more.

“Sassy Thrasher is our medic. Her mom was a nurse in the army. She taught her everything she knows. We are going to get push back from the Serpents. We are going to need her.” I told him. She had a gentle touch for a punk rocker who was obsessed with her skateboard.   

“Good chooses. I want ask you about your brother.” He changes the subject from business to personal.

“What about him?” I narrow my eyes at the man. My brother betrayed me, but he was still my brother.

“Can I trust him enough to welcome him into my business?” He leans forward waiting to listen intently to my answer.

“No, you can’t. My brother is emotional right now, he doesn’t mean anything he saying or doing. Ever since the black hood, he’s been trying to be some tough guy that can protect his love ones no matter what. But, my father raised us with high morals and they will come back to him soon.” I told him. Archie was the biggest flip flopper ever. He couldn’t even keep a steady relationship with his childhood best friend. How would he be able to maintain a high risk relationship with the mob?

“Is what you’re saying true? Or, are you the emotional one? Are you still upset about your brother getting your lover arrested?” He points an accusing finger at me.

“I’m telling truth and I’m telling it because despite everything, I do love him. Archie has a history of wanting to walk both side of the street. He has been able to do it for a long time. He’s best friends with the school loner while being a popular jock. He has the reputation of being a sweetheart despite the fact that he broke multiply girl’s hearts. Right now, he’s being a mobster errand boy while being the town’s golden boy. I know more than anyone that if you try to walk both side of the street, eventually you’re going to get run over. I’m trying to protect my brother when I tell you he isn’t your guy, because this will be the time that he gets run over.” I lean over in my chair to look him directly in the eye. I wanted him to see that there was no lace of bitterness in my speech.

“Exactly Archie is a lump a clay that been wandering around aimlessly trying to shape himself. But, a piece of clay can’t shape itself, an artist does that. I believe I’m the artist for the job.” He smiles to himself. I push my eyebrows together, wondering how he got that from what I said. “I’m happy with your input. I’ll see you at Veronica's confirmation.” He smiles at me. A man in a suit, I learned name was Andre lead me out. 

* * *

 

I was sitting between Archie and Betty at Veronica’s confirmation. I stare down at my [outfit](https://urstyle.com/styles/2095949), wondering if it was church appropriate. Nothing was showing, but lace always seem sexy to me. Sexy wasn’t something to be in a church. It was a gray dress that had lace sleeve that went to my elbow. The fabric was solid from my chest to my waist and fan out down my hips with lace going down past my knees. I had on black peep toe stilettos that show my gray painted toenails. I wore a silver twisted bangle and diamond earring that had one stud in the middle and four that hang along the edge of my lopes. I play with the black and gold rosary that was left on every seat as I waited for the event to start.    

Josie walk in front of the altar and started singing Bittersweet Symphony by The Verse. Archie kept looking over his shoulder, I assume waiting for Veronica to make her entrance. He did say that she look beautiful in her dress. “You’re shaking the whole bench.” I smack his shoulder.

Veronica came in singing along with Josie. Everyone turn to look at her, Archie was right she look enchanting in her white dress. She stood next to Josie and sang the rest of the song. I watch with interests as the ritual went on. I never been to a confirmation before, having only gone to church for wedding and funerals. Veronica kneeled on the floor as the priest feed her the body of Christ and did a cross on her forehead. Then her sponsor came up and stood by her as the priest ask her questions, which she answer I do to all of them.

“Do you, Veronica Cecilia Lodge, renounce Satan and all evil works? And do you walk in the light of the Lord?” The priest asks her. She looks out to the crowd stopping to look at her parents and then Archie. I grew uncomfortable as she seems to be taking a long pause on such a simple question.  

“I do.” She said continuing to stare at my brother, which made me more uncomfortable.

After the confirmation, everyone travel to the Five Seasons where the after party was being held at in one of their ballrooms.  

Like all the events hosted by the Lodges, everything was luxuries from the fancy food to the expensive flowers. I was standing with Betty and Archie. He was discreetly looking around the room like he was spy on a mission. I was about to question what the hell was he doing, when Betty started a conversation with me. “I spoke to Tomoko. She said you encourage her to write about the trailer park being evicted.”

“Yeah, it’s not much a newspaper without the new. She was going to write about healthier food in the café.” I shrug.

“While I think health food is important, I do agree that people being wrongly persecuted has to be known.” Betty smiles brightly, happy that the Blue and Gold was still a voice for the people who needed it.

I look her up and down in her pink Sunday dress. She look like a divine angel who would shudder at the thought of a committing a sin. I wouldn’t believe that she dance in lingerie on stage at a packed biker bar if I hadn’t been there. “You are a very layer individual Betty Cooper. I like that most about you.” I took a sip of the martini I stole from the table full of Veronica’s Aunties.

“Thank you.” She said unsure if it was a complement or not.

“Hi girls, can I steal Archie I want him to meet my Abuelita.” She grabs his arm.  

“Sure, I was about to go look for Jughead.” Betty looks around for her ex boyfriend. Or maybe he was her boyfriend again, I couldn’t keep track.

“Thanks. See you girls later.” She wave at us as she pull him away.

“Will you be fine by yourself?” Betty turns to me.

“Yeah, beside I’m going to have to steal another martini soon. It's a job that has to been done alone.” I swallow the rest of Veronica’s Auntie Drink. She giggles as she walks away.

I walk closer to the table with my prey. I wait in the back until Veronica introduces Archie to her Aunties to strike. While they were all fawning over him, I walk past the table and swiftly took one of the glasses that was by the edge. I screw up my face when I took a sip. “Mint. Why would anyone want to drink a candy cane” I gagged.

“If you want a drink to your taste you should order your own, instead of stealing others. Whiskey?” Mr. Lodge held out a shot glass for me.

“Thank you.” I gladly put down the martini to take the whiskey.

“You’ll be happy to know that Archie is passing every test so far with flying colors.” He whispers to me.

“I hope for your sake and mine that I’m wrong, but you should be cautious before you let him in fully.” I look around to making sure no one was looking at me before I took the shot.

“I am. That’s why I’ve been putting him through so many tests. He knows nothing, but he yearns for the lifestyle I know.” He told me.

“That’s good. If you excuse me, I have to leave early. I have yet to tell the Ghoulies the good news.” I put down the glass.

“Will you be safe to drive?” He eyes the shot glass.

“It was only a martini and a shot. I’ll be fine.” I move out of the hotel and got into the red hot mama. I drove to the House of the Dead. It had only been a week and half since I last been here, but it felt like forever. I took a big sigh as I got out of the car and walk into the warehouse.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while.” Verne came up to give me a hug. “Look at you all dressed up.” He pull back to look at me.

“I came from Veronica Lodge’s confirmation. Can you gather up everyone, I have an important announcement to make?” I ask. Soon I was in front of a crowd of youth cover in leather. “As you all know I have been going to meetings with Lodge. In the last meeting he said that he could get three Ghoulies out early. In less than a week, Malachai, Cricket, and Sassy will be out.” The crowd let out a loud cheer. “But, this will need to be handled very discreetly. They can’t be seen by anyone, so we will be moving to a new hidden location that owned by the Lodges.” I told them the deal that came with the three gang members getting out early.

“Let’s party!” Greg yells, everyone rejoice with the same sentiment.

I giggling, taking a drink from Verne as we went to sit down on a couch. I told him all the details that went into this deal. “I couldn’t have picked two better people myself. I knew you would be perfect for those meeting. Lodge wouldn’t take any of us seriously.” He reaches over to give me a pat on the back.

“Thanks.” I smile shyly.

“I’m surprised you picked Sassy, knowing what a pity bitch you are.” Maverick plopped down next to Verne. Sassy was in an open relationship with him. They were both still exploring their sexualities, so even though they were very much in love they slept with other people.  

“Don’t be started no shit Mav, this is the best news we got in awhile. Our leader is coming back and a new crib doesn’t get better than that.” He glares at his fellow Ghoulie.

“I made a business decision, Sassy is our medic and a valuable member of the gang, which is a lot more than I can say for her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.” I spat at him.

“Oh really...” He leans over Verne.

Verne pushes him back into his seat. “Enough! Every time you two fight it’s always over the top and personal. You’re lucky that Malachai not here, because he would have hit you so hard he would straight out that jaw of yours for that bruise she got.” He turns to Maverick. I stuck my tongue out at him, but quickly stuck it back in when Verne turn to point a finger at me. “And, you stop picking on his insecurities. He isn’t the Ghoulie’s lackey. You think Malachai would appoint just anyone to be your bodyguard? He’s one of our best shooters and fighters that’s why he was picked. He gave up on being in a lot of exciting action and his social life to protect you. You both need to grow up.” He got up and made his way into the crowds to escape us.

We sat in an awkward silence, while not silence because a rap song was playing loudly but it was awkward. “Are you ready to talk without the insults?” I decide to start the conversation.

“I don’t know, are you?” He shoots back at me.

“I deserve that.” I admit that I said some very nasty things. Even if it was in retaliation, it didn’t make it right. “I’m sorry for implying that you aren’t a value member to the group when you are. But, you have to learn that my relationship with Malachai isn’t always direct related to my relationship with the Ghoulies. Clearly I’m still here for you guys, I’m going to the meetings with Lodge. I’m upset over the fact that I’ve been lied to by my boyfriend for a long period of time. You can understand that, can’t you?” I lean back into the seat, to stop myself from launch at him if the next thing he said to me was stupid.

“I can understand that. I’m sorry for giving you that bruise and for not trying to see if from your point of view. When I was first appointed to be your bodyguard I was irritated.” He looks with sorrow at the bruise that was covered with makeup. It could only be seen if you were looked closely.

“I remember.” I giggled. I remember how he used to grunt and growl to anything I said to him.

“As time went on, I grew to love you. You’re like a sister to me. I don’t know my dad and my mom left me with my grandpa and then he died. I guess I panic when I thought I was going to lose another family member. You right, I don’t have any business getting into you and Malachai relationship. I understand if you want another bodyguard.” He looks down at his lap.

My heartache when he called me his sister. I throw my arm around him, “You’re so stupid. We wouldn’t be sibling, if we didn’t try to kill each other every once in a while.”

“I love you, sissy.” He squeezes me tight.

“I love you too, bro.” I gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek, making him push me off of him. I giggle as I watch him wipe off my saliva. “I think I’m getting a second hand high.” I breathe in the strong scent of weed in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HelloWorld267 for giving me the brilliant idea of Malachai getting out early and laying low. He’ll be in the next chapter. Thank you to DullReign82 for the idea of looking through Archie’s comic book characters to get the two new Ghoulies. Thank you to Boris Yeltsin for the face claim idea for Sassy. Thank you to ScarlettWeasleyWinchesterjones, even though her name is Sassy and not Scarlett, she definitely has the personality you described.  
> While digging through Archie comic book characters to find my Ghoulie girls, I found out that in the comic that Penny Peabody is Fang’s girlfriend. I thought that was wild.   
> Don’t be too mad at Maverick, he is deeply loyal to Malachai and the Ghoulies. He felt betrayed by Abby, for not being fully behind what the Ghoulies are doing.


	14. The Tell-Tale Heart

I was walking down the street when a black Cadillac Escalade pulled up on the side of me. “Get in.” The back window rolls down to reveal Hiram Lodges. I got into the back seat with him.

“Hello Andre, Hiram.” I greet both of them. Andre nods his head. He was a real life trope of the perfect soldier. Never showing any emotions, speak only when spoken too and take orders without any questions or complaints.   

“Hello Abby, I had a meeting with the Jones. They wouldn’t accept the peace offering, so we’ll have to speed up the plans. Here is the address.” He passes me a paper that had the address and directions to the place.  

“Thank you. I’ll have it ready when they get out in two days.” I assure him.  

“That’s good to hear. Can I drop you off somewhere?” He offers.

“I was going to visit my friend, but I should start preparing. Back home will be fine.” I told him. “Andre to the Andrew’s,” He told his driver, bodyguard, assistant. I’m not sure what his official title is.

“Right away, sir,” He made a U turn to go back to my house. 

* * *

 

I drop my sore sweating body onto the bench swing on the porch of a huge cabin that was deep in the Eversgreen Forest. It wasn’t big enough to be considered a mansion, but it was still huge. It was three stores if you include the basement. It was definitely a step up from the House of the Dead with a full kitchen, a laundry room, and a real shower. Not a makeshift one out back which consist of a curtain and a hose.  

I found out why the directions were handwritten because this place couldn’t be found on Google maps. There wasn’t even a road to get here, you have to drive through rough terrain and avoid trees which the red hot mama was not built for. I thought she was going to break a couple times. That would have been a terrible homecoming for Malachai. We had to use Sassy’s jeep to move everything.

The Lodges hadn’t uses this cabin in years, so the first day we got here we spend it cleaning. We didn’t get to move anything in until around noon on the second day, because the morning was spends on Ghoulies argue over roommates and rooms. When we start moving suitcase and box in, I couldn’t believe how much stuff technically homeless teen and 20-something year olds could accumulate.

I spend well into the night unpacking everything. I woke up early in the morning to go grocery and household shopping. I came back to unpack all the food, kitchen and bathroom supplies I got.  

More than anything I want to take a cold shower and go to sleep. But Malachai, Sassy, and Cricket would be here today. I had to get up to cook a big feast and then make myself look decent. I original wanted to look sexy for Malachai’s homecoming even though I knew we were going to have an argument about me not visiting and him withholding information from me. The way I was feeling right now I would settle for looking presentable when he arrives.   

I didn’t realize I was dozing off until I felt someone kick my foot. I open my eyes to Maverick standing over me. “Take a nap and then get pretty for your man homecoming.” He orders.

“I can’t, I still have to cook.” I groan, standing up feeling every ache in my body.

“We got that cover.” He puffs his chest out.

“You can cook?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t be silly, Greg going to grill the hamburger patties you prepared and hotdogs. Verne is going to make his pot brownies. I will be in charge of jelly shots and vodka gummy bears.” He list off everyone duties.

“Glad you guys got all the food groups covered.” I roll my eyes.

“Yes, like I said we got this cover. So go inside and get some beauty sleep.” He pushes me indoors.

“Okay, I’m going. Stop pushing.” I walk forward to the master bedroom that was going to be Malachai’s. I took a cold shower, blow dry my hair, and set the alarm so I would have enough time to get ready before crawling under the covers to pass out.

“Abby, I’m leaving to pick them up.” Maverick shook me awake.

“What time is it?” I look out the window to see that the sun was setting. I pick up my phone to see that I slept through my alarm. “Thanks, if you didn’t wake me up, I would have been sleeping when they got here.” I sat up to stretch.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be off to get our two lovers and the spare.” He jokes, leaving to get them. We decide the less people going to the prison the better. Maverick was going in the Jeep to pick them up.

I strip down to my red bra and panties set. I walk over to the closest to pull out a black short sleeve t-shirt [dress](https://urstyle.com/styles/2109957) that flares out at the bottom, it had a crescent moon cut out on the chest and it ended mid thigh. I lay the dress out on the bed. I went over to the vanity desk that was against the wall. I ran my hand over the black wood. I assume that it was Mrs. Lodge. I took my hair curler out of the drawer and plug it in to get to work. It took me an hour to finish and right as I was unplugging the curler I got a text from Maverick that they were on the way back. I curse myself for living in a small town. It would only take 30 minutes to get here.

I hurry as I gave myself Smokey eyes, light blush, and red lips. Trying to rush didn’t help me because I end up having to redo one eye. I pull on the dress before slipping on my moon and star rings that went on my ring, middle, and index fingers. I put on a moon and star earrings and a bangle that said I love you to the moon back. I heard cheers as I put on my strappy heels.  

I made my way out the front door where the Ghoulies were gather around the Jeep. Sassy, Cricket, and Malachia were being hug by everyone. Maverick took outfits for them to change into and I would have to thank him later. Malachai was in his favorite pair of black skinny jeans with the rips and a red and black Victorian floral button up shirt that he neglect to button.

His abs had gotten more define in prison. In fact seeing him in his regular tight attire, I could see that he got more muscles all over as my eyes trail over his arms and thighs. I pick my jaw off the floor and remind myself that I need to remember to get my point across.   

He spots me on the porch where I stood and he made his way through the crowd to get to me. He pushes me up against the railing. I look up at him in anticipation as he lean down to push his lips onto mine. He yanks my hair to make my head go farther back, causing me to yip. He took that opportunity to stick his tongue down my throat. I grip his shirt as he lean more of his weight on me causes our upper body to dangle over the railing.

The fear of going over the railing and the pain in my neck made me push him back. “Take me to our room.” He order look at me with the intensity of a predator. I nod my head and walk past him to lead him upstairs to the master bedroom.

All I heard was the door lock before I was shove face down on the bed. He flips my dress up and yanks my panties down to my ankles. “Fuck!” I shout as a hot burning pain came over my ass. I bite down on the blanket underneath me as he hand came down over and over again. I took a deep breath as I listen to a zipper being undone and the grunts and growls of him having to take off his skinny jeans with a hard dick.

“Take your clothes off.” He orders with another smack to my poor ass. I kept my back to him as I sat up to pull my dress off. He undid my bra clasp for me and I throw it on the side.

I turn around to see that he was naked. I bite my bottom lip as I look him up and down. “Malachai.” I gasp, being taken back from the rage in his eyes. It was the look I only saw when he was getting himself hype up for a race or a fight. Despite the fear I was logically feeling, my heart and hormones wanted him to take his anger out on me physically, sexually.  

He reaches up to wrap a hand around my throat. “No, you don’t get to talk now. You had almost three weeks to talk to me. I called every day, you never answered. You could have visited me twice and you never came.” He squeezes my throat for a few seconds. He let go to take my shoes and panties off. I move to the middle of the bed to give Malachai more space as he climbs onto the bed after me.

I let out a loud moan as I cherish every inch of his dick entering me. I couldn’t believe I went without this for almost two months. My vocal appreciate was cut short by his hand once again wrapping around my throat. “Listen you little brat, if you want to give me the silent treatment then be silent.” He began a pattern of squeezing my throat for a few second before loosening his grip to squeezing again.

His free hand gropes my breasts and tug at my nipples. It was a moment were he release my throat that enough oxygen could get to my brain that I decide if I couldn’t express myself verbally then I would do it physically. I wrap legs around his waist as I rock my hips in rhythm with his rough thrusts. To push myself over the edge I reach a hand down to rub my clit.

It did the trick as I felt myself being taken to the best high of my life. I knew he was going to follow soon after as his hands went from my neck and breasts to laying flat on either side of my head. His lips caught mine as his thrusts got slow and sloppy, until finally he halt balls deep. I moan as his seed paints my insides. He collapsed on top of me before rolling to the side.  

“Are you still giving me the silent treat?” He reached down to grab a pack of cigarettes out his jeans on the floor.

“Depends if you’re going to smoke that in here,” I slip under the blanket.

He throws the pack on the nightstand. “You want to tell me why I was getting the silent treatment. At first I thought it was because of the prison, but as I can see you’re fine with that. So why did the Queen treat her King so poorly?” He stares into the side of my head.

I look up at him to meet those intense brown eyes with my own. “I wanted to punish you. I was so mad that you were coddling me like a child. I thought we were seriously planning our future, that you saw me as an equal. Were you watching me with amusement as I spat out foolish dreams? Why did you let me get my hopes up when you knew they would be crush? Did you see me as some naive child that couldn’t take the reality that Santa wasn’t real?”

“You’re remembering things as they are now, not as they were back then. Now you’re helping the Ghoulies operate, but back then you were only my girlfriend. We agree that you didn’t need to know the finer details. I wasn’t getting your hopes up knowing they would be crash. I still plan to send you to college for business. You can still open up Maverick’s garage or anything you want. Maybe they won’t be in the Southside, but you can still have them. I don’t plan on being under the Lodges thumb my whole life.” He leans in to give me a tender kiss.  

“I’m sorry. I should have let you try to explain yourself, even if it would have been in code. You told me how much the phone calls and visit help you get through your day and I still gave you the cold shoulder.” I hung my head as shame wash over me. I let my stubbornness hurt the only person that was always looking out of me.  

“You don’t have to be sorry, you prove something important to me.” His hand went under my chin to lift my head up.

“What, that I’m a selfish idiot who assume things?” The tears in my eyes made me feel like even more of an ass. I hurt him. I didn’t have the right to cry.

“That even when you’re mad enough to not want to speak it me, you’re still loyal to me. You were under the impression that I thought you were lesser, but you went to the meeting with Lodge anyways. You handle them with grace and wit from what I’ve been told.” He grabs my arm to pull me next to him. I eager cuddle into his side.

“Do you want to go back to the party?” I lay my head on his chest.

“Nah, I’m good right here.” He reached down to give my bare tender ass a squeeze. 

* * *

 

I was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door. “I’m coming.” I yell. On the way, I pull my phone out of my back pocket to see if anyone texted me that they were coming over. Seeing that I had no notification, I look through the windows on top of the door to see a stranger. “May I help you?” I yell through the door.

“I’m here to talk to a Fred Andrews. May I come in?” He yelled back.

“Depends on what you need to see my dad for.” I cock my head to the side.

“I’m with the FBI, I’m Agent Adams. I have to talk to him about some undocumented workers.” He told me, making me glare at him. There was no way I was going to let him in, my dad wasn’t even here. Not that I was going to tell him that, or maybe I should. I look over at the clock on the wall. He should be on his way home from work right now. If I told him my dad was at work, then he would go over there. They would miss each other, but then he would probable just come back here.

“Do you have a first name?” I ask. If I let him in, I want to see that he was legit. Riverdale wasn’t the safest town anymore.

“Arthur Adams.” He gave me his full name.

“Let me see your badge.” He took out a badge and held it against the window. I lean in to get a closer look at it. It looked like it was metal and not plastic. “That mean nothing to me, I don’t know even know what a real badge looks like.” I shrug my shoulders, for all I know that could just be a good quality costume badge.

“Then why did you ask to see it?” He glares at me from behind the glass.

I was about to give a sassy comment back when I saw my dad’s truck pull in. I hurried back into the kitchen. If he was legit, I didn’t want my dad knowing I was disrespecting such a high authority. I listen as I heard two footsteps getting closer.

“Hey Abby, as you know this is Agent Adams.” Dad gave me a point look as he sat down at the table, letting me know that he knew I gave the agent a hard time. He gesture for the FBI agent to take a seat as well.

“What was I supposed to do, let a strange man into our house?” I took a break from the fried rice to put my hands on my hips.  

“She’s right to not let strangers into the house.” The Agent smiles at me before sitting down. I glare at the man, maybe I was developing an authority complex from hanging out with the Ghoulies, but I don’t like this guy.

“We have been doing an investigation on undocumented labor from Canada. We believe that you may have hired some of them, paid them under the table.” He took a paper out of his briefcase and slides it over to my dad. I lean over to see that it was a list of names. “I’m going to need your files from the last seven years.” He orders.

“How much trouble can a person get for that?” I look up from oven as I was checking on the kalbi.  

“It matters how many violation there are. If there’s a pattern with illegal workers than it can get pretty pricey. For a small business like your dads, he may have to shut down.” He said in such a monotone voice like he wasn’t potentially ruining our lives.  

“When do you need the files by?” Dad asks, before I could ask any more questions.

“By the end of this week,” He answers.

“Dad?” Archie came in with a bewilder look on his face as he stare at Adams.

“Hey, Arch Uh, this is…” Dad was trail off not remembering the man’s name.

“Agent Adams. It’s nice to meet you. Your father and I were just finishing up.” He introduces himself.

“You can go up to your room and I’ll call you when dinner ready. Your sister would be done by now, but she’s been eavesdropping.” Dad side eyed me. I blush, thinking I was slick with my slow movement. I was done cooking. I just had to put the food in serving dishes.

Archie nod and gave one last look at Adams before going up the stairs.

“I’ll have the files to you by the end of the week.” My dad stood up and the Agent follows his actions. Dad showed our unwelcome guest out the door.

I scoop the fried rice into a big bowl. He came back into the kitchen and began setting the table. I cut up the kalbi and put it into another bowl. Lastly I put the corn and soy-glazed sweet potato into their own serving dishes.

I put them all on the table before turning to speak to my dad. When I open my mouth, he put his hand up. “I don’t know how much trouble we are in. I admit sometime I look the other way on paperwork and paid them under the table. I’m sorry, because of my foolish mistake we might be in trouble.” He was holding back tears as he told me.

“You don’t have to be sorry dad. You saw hard working people who wanted to support their families. There’s nothing wrong with that.” I hug him. He hugs me back and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll get your brother for dinner.” He pulls back and went upstairs. 

* * *

 

I was helping dad get his papers in order for the FBI. I had been coming straight home every day from school to help him. At night I would sneak out and spend time with Malachai. Early in the morning I would sneak back into my room. The words that were appearing fuzzy on the paper prove that I was running on E.   

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I look down to see it was Hiram Lodges. “I got to take this.” I stood up.

“Take it and take the rest of the night off. You look like you’re about to drop dead.” He waves me off.

“But, dad….” I shook my head, not wanting to leave him with this mess.

“Don’t worry I got the rest of it. Now, go on.” He orders.

I look down at my phone and hurry out of the room to swipe to answer it, so that it didn’t go to voicemail. “Hello Mr. Lodge.” I answer.

“It’s Mrs. actually.” A familiar voice came over the phone.

“Oh, hey…” I whisper, not knowing what to say. The last time I spoke to her one on one was when I told her to leave the hospital.

“There’s no need to feel awkward about the hospital. You were looking out for your own. I hope soon you will see us as your own. That why I’m calling you. I thought you would want to know that Archie pass the last test. He’s in.” She told me.

“He did. That’s great.” I sigh, still unsure about Archie being involved.

“I also thought you would want to know that Agent Adam was his test.” She knocks the wind out of me.

“What, so he’s not real?” I gasp, not believing I’ve been stressing about nothing but more than anything I was relieve.

“Yes, so sleep well because we got a lot of work to do.” She said before hanging up on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to up Malachai age to 18. When I started the story I made him 16 but it just makes more sense for him to be a legal adult. Especially, since I had him going to prison and not juvie. Lucky, I only mention his age in prologue. I already went back to change it.


	15. The Hills Have Eyes

I redecorated my room after my mom left. I told my dad I was a young lady and I wanted my room to reflect that. I was done with the teddy bear wallpaper, pink carpet, and princess canopy bed. In truth my mom and I decorated that room together when I was six. When she left, I need every trace of her gone. Despite the truth never being said out loud my dad knew the real reason. In some ways he needed the same thing that’s why he let me reorganize the kitchen and change the whole garden. Like me, it hurt him to come home every day and see her rose bushes. It hurt to be reminded of her every time I had to go across the kitchen to grab a spice. This wasn’t her house anymore. She didn’t need to be in every trace of it.

I change almost my whole room. I painted the walls red, got black tile, and a sleigh bed. I painted my white dresser black. The only thing I couldn’t bring myself to touch was the window seat that doubled as a bookshelf. It was still white, although the paint was starting to fade and covered in Disney princess stickers where was fading too. The only things that change were the books, except for the Harry Potter series. That’s why I was sitting on the window seat with The Order of Phoenix open in my lap. I wonder if I could ever really hate the woman who introduced me to the wizard world. I put the movie ticket from when I watch The Order of Phoenix in the theater that I was using as a bookmark between the pages I was on.

I reach my hand up to rub out the knot I got in my neck from having my face in the book for hours. I rotate my neck to help relieve the aching when my eyes caught something out of place. Chic was standing in Polly’s, his window now, staring at me. Maybe he was staring through me. Maybe he was in deep thought and didn’t notice that his gaze was on me. Yeah that was it. It happen to me once, unfortunately my gaze was on Chuck Clayton. That bastard started a rumor that I was obsessed with him. Reggie came to me begging that if my heart didn’t belong to him let it be anyone but Chuck.

To test out my theory I move from one side of the bench to the other. I was hoping his eyes wouldn’t move, but they did. As I started to breath heavy in a panic, he mockingly cocked his head to the side as if asking what’s wrong. I yank my curtains shut. I paced around my room. How far did his stalking habits go? Was he following me around or was he confine to the window? Even if it was just the window, how much did he see? Did he know about me sneaking out at night and back inside in the early morning?

My first instinct when in trouble was to run to Malachai, but I couldn’t. If I did, he would come out of hiding to get rid of Chic. And that would ruin everything he’s been working towards.

I look over at the clock and saw that my shift for Pops starts in an hour. I change into my Pops retro uniform. He decided to keep them since retro night went so well. I got a bigger size since then, so I didn’t look like I was starring in a cheap porn anymore. I put my hair in a high ponytail and did my make up light. I slip on my white converse and walk out of my room.

I walk past Archie’s room to see him packing a suitcase. “Where are you going?” I went into his room.

“Mr. Lodge offered Veronica, Jughead, Betty, and I to use his cabin on the lake for a weekend getaway.” He closes and zip up his suitcase.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. But remember I don’t want to be an Auntie just yet.” I tease. I walk out of his room to make my way to the red truck park outside. I smirk as I turn on the ignition and drove to work. Well, played Hiram Lodges. In the last meeting, he said he was going to buy the trailer park and the register. I pointed out that Jughead and Betty would do everything in their power to stop that. He definitely found a way to take them out of the equation.

I walk into Pops to see FP was on this shift too. It was busy, which was usually for a Friday evening. It slowed down after eight when late dinner was over. After that it was people getting off a graveyard shift or drunks trying to sober up before they went home.  

I look over at FP who was taking his lunch break. “Do you know anything about Alice’s son Chic?” I ask. His head snap towards me. “Did Jughead say anything about him to you?” I continue when all he did was stares at me.

“Why did he do something?” He point to the seat across from him.

I sat down after making sure no one needed me. “He lives in Polly’s room. Today would be the second time I caught him staring at me from the window. The first time I wasn’t decent. The way he stares is unnerving.” I explain to a stone faced FP.

“Jug said the boy creep him out. He has a dark past. He does drugs and use to whore himself out. I want you to stay away from him.” He put down his burger to tell me.

Someone clears their throat making me get up to refill their drink. I wanted to stay away from him but, what if he didn’t give me that option. 

* * *

 

I was driving the red hot rod with Trev and Tomoko as passengers to go see the movie Love, Simon. “The Lodges bought the trailer park and the register.” Tomoko said after reading an email from one of her friends from the newspaper.

“He’s letting the Serpents stay though right?” I ask like I didn’t already know.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense it does nothing for him.” She looks through her other emails.

“Why is he playing monopoly with such a small town? We’re never going to be a tourist attraction.” Trev wonders.

“Maybe he’s ones of those successful people who come back to their hometowns wanting to up lift it.” I shrug. I didn’t want them to start digging and become enemies of Hiram Lodge.

“Hopefully,” She hums. I turn into the packed parking lot of the only theater in town.

I got out of the truck along with my friends. “Damn.” Trev sighs. We could see the line from here.

“I’ll get the ticket while you guys get the snacks.” I gave them the game plan. They went inside to stand in the long snack line while I wait outside in the long ticket line.

“Hey.” I turn my head to see an older blonde lady.  I look her up and down. She dressed like she was in her twenties. She had on shorts with fishnet leggings and a white see through tank top that let me know she was wearing a black bra. While some older women like Alice Cooper could dress like this and pull it off, this older lady wasn’t one of those women. She looked trashy, but the mean glint in her eyes let me know she was more dangerous than your average woman with Peter Pan syndrome.

“You’re Abigail Andrews.” She looks as unimpressed by me as I was by her.

“You go around identifying people or do you have a purpose here?” I glare at the woman as she moved with me as the line went along.

She took a step closer to me and when I move to step back she grab my arms to stop me. She leans in to whisper in my ear, “I know about the Ghoulies and the Lodges, and I want in.” She let me go but didn’t move back.

“I don’t see what I can do for you.” I bit my tongue to stop from threatening her to never touch me again.

“Play coy then. Pass this along.” She hand me a business card before walking away. I look down at the card to see her name, Penny Peabody and her number. I raise an eyebrow when I read that she was a lawyer.

“Abby,” Someone said my name in a dream like daze. I look up to see Chic standing behind the glass.

“You work here.” I step up to the window, thinking of how ironic this was.

“It would seem like it.” He smirks at me uncomfortably shifting around.

“Three to Love, Simon at six,” I order for the next showing. I slide the plastic card to him.

“Sorry about the staring. It just you seem so different then what my mom says.” He ran my card making three tickets and a receipt print out.

“What does that mean?” I glare as he slides my things over to me.

“I hope you enjoy the show as much as I have enjoyed mine.” He looks me over, stopping at certain body parts. I gasp never feeling so disturb in my life.

“Come on Andrews, stop slutting it up. Others want to buy their tickets too.” Cheryl’s obnoxious tone fills my ears.

I turn to snap at her, only to pause momentarily at seeing Toni with her. “Blow it up your asshole, you prissy bitch.” I grab my stuff and walk inside. I could hear Chic’s laughed and feel his eyes on me as I went.

“Thank guys.” I gave Trev and Tomoko their tickets as they hand me my popcorn and drink. We went into the theater to take our seat as the movie trailers started to play. 

* * *

 

“I think you would have like the movie. You would tell me you hated it, but I know you really would love it.” I told Malachai as we eat the pizza I pick up. We eat it in the bed. I was pretty sure the Lodges wouldn’t have approved.

“I love how you decide what I like despite what I say.” He rolls his eyes taking another slice from the box between us.

“What can I say, I know you better than you know yourself.” I got off the bed to wash my hands in the master bath. I look up at the mirror that had pictures tape all around the edges. The pictures were of Malachai and I, group pictures of the Ghoulies, and random pictures from Ghoulie parties.

One that caught my eyes was a recent one of Sassy and Cricket kissing me on either cheek. It was the night of their welcome home party. They broke into our room to smother me in thank you kisses. I was amused while Malachai was annoyed. He kept yelling that everyone better keep their hands above the sheets. Maverick snap the picture. Sassy’s blonde hair reminds me of another blonde. “Do you know a Penny Peabody?” I went back into the bedroom. I dig through my purse that was on the vanity desk for her business card.

“She’s a snake charmer.” He told me.

“She gave me this.” I hand him the business card. He looks at it before opening the draw to the nightstand on his side of the bed to drop it in.

“What’s a snake charmer?” I ask, closing the empty pizza box. I sat down on the bed.

“It’s someone the serpents put through school, in that way they’re serpent by default. It’s mostly lawyers but I heard of a doctor once. After their schooling they’re suppose to come whenever the serpents call. Most of them get greedy after a while, they want favors in return. Penny’s the worst of them. Last I heard from Tall Boy little Jones cut off her snake tattoo and FP back him up when she came back wanting his son out.” He explains what he knew about her.

“So, she isn’t a serpent anymore.” I concluded.

“Nope, which is good for us,” He smirks.

“Not if she’s a greedy bitch.” I roll my eyes.

“She’ll find out that we aren’t like the pussy serpents. She’ll take what Lodge gives her or get nothing. He knows a bunch of dirty lawyers.” He leans against the headboard.

“I don’t doubt that.” I stood back up. “I’m going to throw this away.” I went down to the kitchen to throw the pizza box in the trash.

I came back into the room to see Malachai with a serious look on his face. He pats the spot in front of him. Even though I was nervous I sat down where he wanted me to. “Abby, Lodge want to bring your family in, but if he can’t you’ll have to make a difficult choice.” He took both my hands in his. I flinch at him calling me by my name. Even when he was mad at me I was still his queen, his love, at worst I was his spoiled brat. I was always his, now it was me on my own. All of a sudden I felt alone and scared.

“You’re going to have to choose to either move in with me or cut off ties. It won’t be safe for you to go back and forth.” He leans over to give me a kiss. “No matter what you choose I’ll understand.”

“Go home and think about it.” He stood up to grab my purse and see me out.

I went home, but I couldn’t think about it. It hurt too much no matter what choice I thought about.  

 


	16. There Will Be Blood

We were having a dinner at the Lodge’s. I smile as the adult reminisce on high school memories. “If I’m remembering correctly, the only house in Riverdale with a pool was Thornhill.” Mr. Lodge points at his wife, who nods in agreement with him.

“There we were, two drunk dumb teenagers looking to cool off.” Dad explains why they trespassed on the Blossom’s property.

“Why didn't you just go to the quarry or Sweetwater River?” Archie laugh at dad lame excuse. There was no way he would let either of us get away with that excuse.  

“Oh, what I remember is someone borrowing the school van for a joy ride, you and Mary.” Dad waves his hand over at Mrs. Lodge.

“No, that was Alice, not us.” She shook her head, correcting him.

“Oh, my God, this sounds like an episode of Saved by the Bell.” Veronica laughs.

Husband and wife share a look before he turns to dad. “Hey, Fred before you head off, why don't you join Hermione and me in the study? I have this 30-year-old rum. I think you'll love it.”

“I can't say no to that.” He wipes his mouth as they stood up.

“Veronica, stay with Archie?” Her mom told her. Veronica nod then smile over at Archie as her parent got up to take my dad to the study. Archie was watching dad leave the room with a concern look. It seems that he had the same feeling as me. I suppose it was a hypocrisy that most people fell into. It’s acceptable for us to get involved in something dangerous, but unacceptable for someone those we love to get involved in the same dangerous activity.

“Do you mind if Archie and I go to my room?” Veronica, being the perfect host turns to ask me.

“It’s fine.” I smile. They got up and left the room. I play merge dragons on my phone until dad came out of the study.

Mr. and Mrs. Lodge walk us to the door. Mr. Lodge gave each of us a handshake while Mrs. Lodge and Veronica gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When Mr. Lodge shook my hand, I slip Penny’s business card to him. He put it on his pocket without any questions or raising suspicion. When Mrs. Lodge kisses my cheek I whisper the card was someone who wanted in.

Archie, dad, and I left the building and climb into our pickup truck. Before dad could put the keys in, Archie was asking what happen in the study. While dad turns the car on and made his way home, he explains to us that Mr. Lodge asks him to run for mayor. I lean back into my chair after hearing the news. Malachai told me that Mr. Lodge wanted to involve my whole family. His way of doing that was to make my dad mayor, so that they can use and abuse him like they did Josie’s mom. It wasn’t going to work. My dad wouldn’t let anyone push him around like Mrs. McCoy did. If they were able to get him in, they would have to push him back out. That wouldn’t go as smoothly as it did with Mrs. McCoy either. I knew in that moment, I would have to make the hard choice of either Malachai or my family.

“Dad, is this something you're seriously considering?” Archie broke the silent of everyone processing the news.

Dad let out a big sigh, “Being mayor is something I dreamed about ever since I was a little kid in the back of my mind. And I know Riverdale's had a lot of downs lately but maybe, I can help get it back up.”

“And you don't think it's weird that Mr. Lodge is asking you to run?” Archie was trying to push him away without telling him straight up that Hiram was a dirty business man.

“He's not dumb, son. He spends a lot of money in Riverdale. It makes sense he wants a friend in the mayor's office.” Dad justifies the Lodges interest in him. I bite my lip to stop from snorting at the word friend. I don’t think people have an affair with their friend’s wives.

“Will he pay for your campaign?” Archie ask. It seems like an innocent question but it wasn’t. It was about knowing how much the Lodges would be involved in this.

“He offered to make a donation to help me get going. But, to be clear Archie if I decide to run it won't be for him. It'll be for Riverdale, for me, for you, and you.” He looks at me in the rearview mirror. The determination in his eye told me he was going to do this. Dad was a good man if he felt like he could make a different for the better he would do it. 

* * *

 

I sitting on the dinner table with Dad as he went through an old box he got in the garage. It was full of his hopes and dreams. As I look through it I realize how much he didn’t accomplish. I always thought he wanted to run a small company that helps his town. I never picture him wanting a big business that would give the town a makeover. I could see why he thinks running for Mayor might be his second chance. Mr. Lodge must have known that too, they were friends back in the day. The man was playing a game of chess were only he could fully see the board.

“Hey, Arch, check this out!”  Dad call Archie when he heard his son in the kitchen. He came out with a glass of water. “When I applied to college to be an urban planner, this is before Grandpa got sick, this was a presentation that I made for some program I never got into. Riverdale 2020 small town with a big future, sounds corny, huh?” He unfolds the long poster that he show me earlier of what he had envision for the town.

“No, Dad, this is awesome.” He smiles, happy to see dad excited about something.  

Someone knock on the door. I got up to answer it when I heard it opening. “Hello? Archie! Mr. Andrews?” Veronica came walking through the door. This was the first time I didn’t see Archie look happy to see his girlfriend. “Oh, goody, you're all here. So I fully realize I'm putting the cart before the horse, but I was spit balling some design ideas, and I think I may have come up with a few potential campaign logos.” She opens a portfolio and shows us the flyers. They look professional, seeing them made the situation seem more real.

Dad smile at her, happy to see he was getting support. “Veronica, those are terrific, I got to say, but…. Oh... now that one, that's my favorite.” He point at one of the button designs.

“Mine too.” She smiles sweetly. It made me wonder how much Veronica knew of her dad plans. If she knew it was going to be a prison that was a front for a drugs empire, then she deserves to win an Oscar. “Great. So I'll have some buttons and T-shirts printed ASAP.” She picks up her portfolio and held it tightly to her chest. She smiles at everyone in the room.

Behind dad’s back Archie meet his girlfriend’s eye and jerk his head, signaling for her to go upstairs. She rolls her eyes before doing as he asks.  

I wish he wait a minute longer, because dad spoke after he left. “I’m going to do it.”

“That’s great, dad.” I put on a fake smile.

“Everyone talk about how things have to change, but no one stepping up. I’m going to do it. I’ll clean the street of the drugs and gangs.” Dad puffs his chest out.

“Save it for the speech.” I joke, because listening to him was making me squeamish.  

“Pen and paper. Pen and paper.” He looks all over the table for the two. When he couldn’t find it, he left the room.

Watching my dad made me ponder. What if grandpa never got sick and dad was able to go to this program, would our lives be different? Would he have become mayor instead of Mrs. McCoy and put an end to all of this before it started? There is no point in pondering about the what ifs, faith is inevitable. Dad was never meant to be mayor, the timing wasn’t right then and isn’t right now.

I was beginning to believe that my faith was Malachai. I never wanted to be one of those girls that wrap everything up in a boyfriend. But, Malachai and the Ghoulies fill a hole in my heart. They gave me an identity that was my own. He made me want more for myself then to take over a family company that would only be given to me as a last option.  

For once I didn’t want to be like my dad. I didn’t want a box of long lost dreams. I wanted to live out my dreams, while I still could. 

* * *

 

I walk down stairs to see Josie and Mrs. McCoy going out the door. “Thank you for this.” Archie smile at them as they left.

“What they do?” I walk behind Archie after he close the door.

He jumps a little from me sneaking up on him. “Mrs. McCoy was telling dad about the bad side of being the mayor.” He shrugs.

“Why would you want to discourage him?” I ask, seeing if he would tell me the truth. It was funny that we were on the same team but he didn’t know. I couldn’t tell him my part, because he didn’t know about the drugs yet.

“I just want him to know what he getting into.” He shrugs again.

“It’s important to know the pro and cons.” I nod, moving past him to leave the house. I was opening the red trucks door when I heard my name being called. I turn around to see Chic.

“Hey, I wanted to say sorry. I know I’ve been scaring you with the staring into your room and the comments at the theater. It was a bad joke. I would like to be friends.” He appeared sincere. I wanted to believe him, so I could have one less problem in my life.    

“You’re going to work?” I glance at his uniform shirt.

“Yeah, I better get to the bus stop.” He nods.

“I’m visiting my boyfriend. I can give you a ride, it’s on the way.” I got into the driver seat.

He got into the passenger seat. “Where does your boyfriend live?” He asks as I drove down the street.

“Right now he’s at Shankshaw.” I said like it was nothing.

“Prison? What did he do?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Street racing. How do you like living with your mom?” I change the subject.

“It nice right now, but it won’t be that way for long.” He shrugs.

“Why?” I side eye him. He had a blank look on his face.

“Right now, mom feels guilty about leaving me. She’s trying to make it up to me by being extra nice to me. I can tell she’s not being herself.” He looks out the window, not wanting me to see the emotions on his face.

“I’m not friends with Betty or Polly, so from a very outside perspective, she seems high strung and controlling, but she has the best intentions.” I reassure him that even when Alice starts to act more like herself, she still a good mom.

“Betty and Polly,” He sneers.

“They’re giving you a hard time?” I ask. From what Archie told me, Betty was the one who found him. Why would she have a problem with him now?

“Betty was nice at first, but now she treating me like I’m a stranger.  But, at least she’s trying to get to know me. Polly isn’t even trying. Now, that Polly back with her babies mom is treating me differently too. She normally gives me a ride to work.” His kept his head turn to the window.

“That the thing about having sibling. You have to share your parents.” I turn into the theater parking lot and pull up to the front of the building.

“They had her they’re whole life! I just got her, I shouldn't have to share!” He slams his fists down on the dashboard. His face and tone was fills with bitterness and rage. It took a couple deep breathes for him to calm now. “Thank you for the ride.” He tone was monotone as he got out of the car.

Before he could close the door I yell, “Hey!” He stuck his head back in the car. “It’s alright to be jealous of Betty and Polly. I would be if I found out my mom had a family in Chicago.” I told him.  

“Thank you, I needed to hear that. Can I get your number you’re great to talk too?” He asks. I told him my number. After he punches it into his phone, he thanks me one more time and closes the door.

 I made my way to Malachai. I got out of the car to see my man sitting on the bench swing. He came over as soon as he saw the truck. It would have been sweet, if it was for me. He circles around the truck looking for any dents.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” I got out of the car.

He came around to give me a kiss then push me out of the way to pop the hood. After seeing that everything was okay, he shut it. “I can’t wait to get out of the fucking forest.” He grumbles, suffering from cabin fever.

“It’s better than prison.” I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

“It’s starting to feel like a luxury prison.” He mutters against my lips.

“At least here, you can touch me.” I nibble on his bottom lips.

“Yes, I can.” He reaches down to give my ass a squeeze.

“EW, it's like watching my mom and dad kisses.” Maverick pretends to vomit over the railing.  

“When did you ever see your parent loving each other?” Sassy scoffs next to him.

“Next time we’re leaving you in prison.” He tries to glare at her, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. He ends up laughing at her pouting at him. “I’m kidding.” He leans in to give her a peck.

“Hey, if I can’t make out with my girlfriend, neither can you.” Malachai walk up the porch and yank him off of her. I follow him into the house with a pouting Maverick and a laughing Sassy behind me. We sat down in the living room.

“Lodge wants my dad to be mayor.” I told them.

“How do you think that going to go?” Sassy ask.

“It’s not. My dad got a high moral compass and stubborn streak. There’s no way he’ll be Lodge’s puppet if he get voted into office.” I whine, burying my face into Malachai’s chest.

“It looks like you have a choice to make.” He ran his fingers through my hair. I whimper as I push myself so I was lying on top of him. 

* * *

 

I was about to take a shower when I heard my phone ding, I look down to see a text from Chic asking if I wanted to come with him to take a walk with the twins. I replied quickly that I would when I remember his bitter tone and facial expression about them. While I found Chic to being unsettling, he seems to like me for some reason. I figure the babies would be safe if I went along. I hurry outside to see Chic standing in front of my house with an old fashion stroller.

“Hello Chic.” I greet him before look down into the stroller. “They’re so cute, can I hold one?” I ask.

“Sure.” He shrugs. I pick up the baby boy as we began walking.

“How is it going in the Cooper house?” I ask.

“They won’t stop talking about Blossom’s will. Apparently if you even have a drop of Blossom blood then you can get a share of his money. Polly and Betty want me to do it, but I’m not ready to face needles yet.” He leads us in the direction of Sweetwater River.

I nod my head. I remember FP saying that he use to do drugs. “I honestly don’t think it’s going to be that much. They have a Blossom Tree Tapping Ceremony every year. The town always full of redheads. They have a lot of relatives.” I didn’t see the big deal. No money was worth him going back to drug if needle was going to trigger him like that.

The rest of the walk we talk about random things, until we found out we’re both fans of American Horror Story. “You’re crazy. The Coven is the best season.” Chic shook his head at me.

“I love the Hotel season. I watch it so many times. Evan Peter is so delicious in that suit and with that accent.” I gush.

“Okay, now we are getting to the real reason.” He laughs as we walk into the Cooper house.

Polly ran up to us. “What did you do to my babies?” She looks down into the stroller.

“Nothing Polly, they’re fine.” He scoffs at her and reach down to play with the twins making them laugh. Polly and Betty share a look of horror that made me roll my eyes. 

* * *

 

We were sitting in the Lodge’s home again, having a meeting about Dad being the mayor. Apparently Jughead found out about the prison being built and now Mr. Lodge was trying to get in front of it, so that it didn’t look like he was hiding it. He figure the best way to do that would be for my dad to make it part of his running campaign.

“You're serious? Southside High is going to be turned into...” Dad looks at Hiram like he was hoping he was being prank.

“A private for-profit prison,” He word it pretty, something I was finding that he was a master of.

“Built on the bones of a high school, what the hell have we been building in SoDale?” He turns to Hermione who was working with him on the construction plans.

“What we've said all along, housing,” She told him.

“For all the people who will work at the prison,” He explains.  

“And you expect me to support this as mayor?” Dad realizes the real reason that they were backing him.

“We're hoping you'd be open to it. Yes.” Hiram nod his head.

“I can't do it. I'm out of here.” Dad shook his head as he stood up from his chair.

“Look, Fred.” She tries to stop him from leaving.

“We've been in business for how long? And you didn't tell me. And the only reason you're telling me now is because it's getting ready to become public.” Dad snaps at them.

“I'll admit it's not ideal,” Hiram kept his cool.  

“Not ideal Hiram? You want to turn the town that I love, my home, my children's home, into a prison.” Dad got and starts to walk out.

“Fred, please let me tell you why and how this is the right move, for us, for Riverdale.” He stood up to try to convince my dad.

“You can save that for whomever it is that you find to run for mayor, because we are leaving and we are leaving now. Come on, Archie, Abby.” He looks over at us.

“Dad, I'm going to stay.” He looks down at his plate.

“Excuse me?” He looks shocked at his son.

“I want to stay. I want to hear what Mr. Lodge has to say.” He looks up at dad.

I look over at Hermione to see what she wanted me to do. When she looks at the tea pot in the middle of the table I knew. “Me too, dad,” I drank my tea. Archie throw me a look of irritation, probably thinking now he couldn’t ask the questions he wants to ask.  

“I will see you two at home then.” He walks out the door.

Mr. Lodge sat down and explains to Archie how the prison was going to benefit the community. I had to admit if I didn’t know the whole truth I would believe him.  

Archie and Veronica went in the other room. “I call Penny and had a meeting with her.” Mr. Lodge told me.

“How did it go?” I ask.

“Very well, she’s going to be our troubleshooter. She knows the law and the serpents. For now, she’s going to be working mainly with the Ghoulies, seeing as they’ll need her most.” He explains to me.

“I’m surprised she was cooperative, she seem demanding to me.” I pour myself some more tea.

“She wasn’t at first, but we got her to understand she’s out of her league. We aren’t some small town gang.” Mrs. Lodge chuckles at the memories of the woman.

“Keep an eye on her. She may be on our side, but I still don’t trust her.” Mr. Lodge told me. I nod that I would. I was going to even if he didn’t want me to, something about the woman seem grimy. She obviously went where ever the wind blows. 

* * *

 

I was at the cabin in the forest sitting with the Ghoulie around the radio as we listen to the announcement of a new person running for mayor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your next mayor of Riverdale, my mother Hermione Lodge.” Veronica voice came through the speakers.

After the clapping and cheering, Hermione started her speech. “Thank you Veronica and thank you all very much. Like many of you, I grew up in this town dreaming of a better tomorrow for myself, for my family and for my friends. Riverdale is one of the most dynamic, resilient communities. Riverdale cannot succeed unless all of us succeed and that will require certain sacrifices. We will also need your support. We will need your trust. We will need your loyalty. This town has endured so much these past few years. After so much adversity, aren't we all ready for a taste of prosperity?”

The Ghoulies cheer, feeling like she was speaking directly to us. “Anyone eligible to vote will.” Malachai announce, making them cheer some more. I wonder how many people that would be considering most of them who were of age are ex-offenders.

“Come on.” He took my hand and pulls me up. I walk with him to his master bedroom. “Have you thought about what we talk about?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m going to need more than a draw.” I look at my feet.

He grabs my chin and left it up, so we were looking into each other’s eyes. “Are you sure?”  

“Yes, watching my dad try to live out his dreams this past week was depressing. I don’t want that to be me. I want to live out my dreams while I’m young that includes being with you.” I lean in to give him a kiss.

He lifted me up by the back of my thighs and lay us down on the bed. “You’re not going to regret this.” He pushes back my hair that fell in my face.

“Promises. Promises.” I tease. I giggle as he started to nip at my neck.


	17. Primary Colors

It was tense in the house with Archie being loud and up front about being on the Lodge’s side. I claim that I was only curious about what Mr. Lodges had to say. I was able to convince both my dad and brother that either way it didn’t bother me. Which made Archie happy and my dad disappointed.

I scoop some oatmeal into my bowl and put strawberries, blueberries, and bananas in it. Then I pour a load of brown sugar into it and I mix it all up.

“Why do you have to make a health breakfast, unhealthy?” Dad looks up from the paper to watch me take a bite of my oatmeal.

I hum for the burst of flavor that hit my tongue. I laugh when he roll his eyes at me. “Come on dad, no one eats plain oatmeal.” I took another bite. He left his bowl up to show that he only had oatmeal in it. “That makes me so sad for you.” I put my hand over my heart. He let out a sigh before turning back to his paper.

Archie came in and pour himself a glass of orange juice. “Dad, I know you think a prison is a bad idea for Riverdale, but Mr. and Mrs. Lodge really have thought this through.” He sighs when he saw that dad was reading Mrs. Lodges interview in the paper.

“A prison would rip the soul of this town, especially the Southside, so I'm not going to support that plan or Hiram and Hermione. I'm severing all ties with Lodge Industries and SoDale.” He emphasizes his point by slam the newspaper down.

“All of it?” Archie raise his eyebrow in question.

“I'm done.” Dad nods his head.

“What? Just like that?” Archie tilt his head to the side.

“Yeah,” Dad shrug like it was nothing.

“Will they let you walk away? You have a contract dad.” I remind him.

“I'm not asking their permission. They will, or they'll have a hell of a fight on their hands.” He put down the paper and grabs his bowl. He rinses it in the sink before putting it on the dishwasher. Archie and I shoot each other a look of worry as he walk out of the room. 

* * *

 

I was standing in line in the cafeteria, when a loud voice made me turn around. “For your crimes against the town of Riverdale, for everything that you and your family have done and continue to do, we find you guilty. Your sentence is this...” I gasp as Ethel throws a strawberry milkshake on Veronica.

“I think it be good for you to go over there to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid that hurt her mom running for mayor.” Maverick whispers in my ear.

I ran over to help guide her out of the laughing cafe and to the bathroom. Veronica had her head in the sink as we try to get as much as the milkshake out as we could.

“The chilling thing is Ethel went through the trouble of bringing that milkshake here from Pop's. I mean, how mad is she?” Betty stood behind us, watching in the reflection of the mirror.

“My dad is responsible for the Muggs family losing basically everything. And he still hasn't made amends, so Ethel has a right to be upset.” Veronica left her head up and ringed out her hair.

“At your dad, not at you,” I correct her.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Betty asks.

I handed Veronica a paper towel. “I'll manage.” She took it from me, trying to dry her hair some more.

“I'm impressed. I'd want to rip Ethel's head off.” Betty gave her a small smile. I nod in agreement.

“As my mom keeps saying, this is not the time for drama and flying off the handle. I just need to take deep breaths, keep smiling, turns the other cheek. Give Ethel a wide berth.” She did as her mother advice her to.

We walk out of the bathroom to see Reggie putting up flyer with his face on them for student body president. “Veronica! I heard you got a face full of dairy. I've got some nuts to top off that shake if you want.” He snickers when he saw her.

“Reggie, don’t be disgusting. You’re running for student body president, you wouldn’t want to lose female votes, would you?” I glare at the obnoxious jock.

“You don’t get to use your feminine wiles to manipulate me anymore.” He turns to shake a finger in my face.  

I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when Veronica spoke. “You do not want to push me right now, Reggie.” She warns him. I wanted to smack her, Reggie was about to start an argument with me and forget about her.

“One question I got to ask, as the future student body president. What are the odds your dad's the first inmate in that prison he's building?” Reggie smirks. She got this intense look on her face. It was the look a lot of Ghoulie got before a rumble. It was the look Malachai got before a race. It was the look of a predator about to devour easy prey.  

“What the odds it’s going to be you since you’re deal drugs?” I try to pull his attention back to me.  

Reggie brushes me off and continues talking shit to her, “Do you think they’re going to build a female prison for your mom?”

“No Veronica.” I move to stop her, but it was too late. She pulls Reggie down by the collar with one hand and with the other gave him a hard punch to the eye knocking him out cold. “Fuck!” I yell out in frustration as everyone look on in shock.

“Moose,” I call to the boy’s best friend. Moose pick him off the floor. “Let’s hope he doesn’t want to press charge.” I hiss in Veronica’s face, but she was still in a state of shock. Moose and I escort him to the nurse’s office as Weatherbee pull Veronica into his office. Reggie gains some conscious as Moose carry him. He was already threatening to sue the crap out of the Lodges.  

I sat down next to the medical exam table as the nurse check him over for a concussion. “Go to your doctor if you get dizzy or have a bad headache.” She gave him a reusable ice bag to put on his black eye.

“There a way you can spin this for the campaign.” I told him.

“What that I’m a sucker who knows how to take a punch? Yeah, people want to vote for that loser.” Reggie whines as he put it on his eye.

“The biggest thing people can throw at you is your sexual degrading comments that you call flirting.” I told him.  

“There not that bad.” He scoffs.

“You just told a girl you have nuts to put on top of her milkshake.” My point was made when the nurse gasp.

He let out a big sigh. “How could I spin this?” He asks.

“You can say this taught you the error in your ways. You realize how society is set up to keep woman down. Now you want to help up left us up. But, you can’t do that if you sue her.” I explain.

“That sounds goods. The chicks will eat that up. Can I still mention that violent outburst are wrong not matter what?” He nods his head, than look over at me in question.

“Sure. Just keep that part short and simple.” I shrug.

“Okay, everyone can get back to class.” Nurse was done with us plotting in here. We got up and left the room. I went to science while Moose and Reggie went to English. 

* * *

 

I let out a scream as I throw few punches to the punch mitts that Malachai had on. “That right baby let out all that aggression.” He smiles with glee as I kept it up.

“How does Lodges expect me to keep his daughter in line, when he can’t?” I growls. After school I got a phone call, telling me that I need to make sure Veronica kept her head in the sand. “He made her an out of control spoiled brat he should take care of it.” I throw another punch.

“What else are you upset about, love? I know it can’t be one impossible mission.” He encourages me to let it all out.

“My dad wants to get out of his contract with the Lodges. Why can’t he let anything go?” I punch the mitts a few more times, before taking off the boxing gloves and throw them back in their container. “Everything is getting tangled and messy. It’s so frustrating trying to fix it when I have to pretend to be one of the bugs struck in the web when really I’m one of the spiders spinning it.” I lay down on the large daybed that was on the back patio.

“If you want my honest opinion babe, none of this matters. They can find another contractor, hell it’ll be easier with another contractor. I’m pretty sure your dad the only one with morals in this town. As far as the brat goes, she’ll learn to get in line if she wants to keep those designer clothes.” He lay down next to me.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who going to let down a mob boss.” I shove my face into a pillow.

He took the pillow from me and grabs my chin to make me look at him. “I don’t care if you fail god himself, nothing going to happen to you.” He lean forward and gave me a kiss.  

I play with his curls as I kiss him back. His hands let go of my chin to grab my hips and left them up to meet his. I pull away, “Let’s go to your room.”

“No, right here’s fine, only Sassy and Cricket are here.” He told me.

“I don’t want them to see either.” I tried to roll out from under him, but he kept his grip on me.

“Cricket going over inventory and Sassy catching up on the episodes of Vikings she missed.” He went in for another kiss, but I put my hand up to stop him.

“If anyone sees us, I’m never having sex with you again.” I threaten.

“We’ll see about that. You didn’t think you like being spank, but you do. Maybe you’ll like being watched.” He laughs.

“Maybe you’ll like getting pegged or cuckold.” I smirk. He growl before ducking his head down and biting my neck harder than usual. My back arch and a gasp left my lips.

“My beautiful masochistic,” He hiss into my ear. He sucks on the bite mark as he pulls his joggers down enough to take out his dick before push up my fitted skirt. He pushes my panties to the side before inserting himself into me.

I wrap my legs and arms around him to roll us over, while keeping him inside me. I sat up to bounce myself on top of him. He kept one hand on my hip as the other rub my clit. I reach my hands under my shirt and bra to pinch my own nipples. “Should of skip boxing and went straight to this.” I work my hips to have him reach my g spot. After hitting it a couple times, I tighten around him. He sat up to crash his lips against mine as we reach our climax together. 

* * *

 

I stare at my mom as she read over my dad contract with the Lodges. “I wish you'd called me in earlier, Fred, before you gave the Lodges 20% of Anderson Construction.” She complains.

“He isn’t going to call you for every little thing.” I glare. As always, my negative comments towards her were ignored by everyone in the room.

“Mr. Lodge said he'll work this out. He'll keep his word.” Archie try to reassure our mom.

“Son, your mother and I have known the Lodges a lot longer than you have.” Dad reminds him.

“Meaning what, Dad?” He snaps. I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

“Archie!” Mom scolds him. Even that made me bitter, her scolding him shows that she cares enough about him to correct him. She could give a damn about me going down the wrong path. I’m sure dad told her about my gang banging boyfriend, but she didn’t even mention it.

“It's okay.” Dad told her. She looks hesitant to listen to him, but she did.

“I better get to school anyway. I’m helping Veronica with her campaign.” Archie stood up.

“I’m sorry did you say Veronica’s campaign?” I turn to him.

“Yeah, she’s running for student body president. Are we still on for lunch, Mom?” He asks her. She nods her head.

I follow Archie out of the house. I walk with him to school to try and get more information out of him. “If her parents don’t think it a good idea then why is she doing it?” I sneer.  

“Because, she wants to show people like Reggie and Ethel that she isn’t a target for people who hate the Lodges. What do you care anyways? Out of nowhere you’re supporting the Lodges when awhile ago you weren’t even talk to anyone but you two friends. What’s going on?” He kept walking but turns to question me.

“I told you I don’t care about the prison. But, I care about your girlfriend. She’s putting a bigger target on her back, not taking one off.” I didn’t react defensively to his suspicious tone. I kept a causal voice to throw him off my scent, because he was getting a little too curious for me.

“You don’t know that. Sometime you think you’re psychic.” He rolls his eyes at me.

I shoulder check him as I pass him to enter the school first. I want to snap at him that this wasn’t my prediction but Mr. and Mrs. Lodge’s. This would be so much easier if they knew I was involved, but I had to wait. But, honestly I’m running out of patience.   

I went through my classes and I was happy when lunch came along. Or I was happy about it, until I saw a Cupcake and Kiss with Veronica Lodges booth.   

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself.” My brother growls at the boy, who was lean in to get his kiss on the cheek from Veronica.

I roll my eyes and got my food before taking a seat with my friends. “Do you think Betty will have a kissing booth since she’s Veronica running partner?” Trev stare at the cupcake stand.

“I’m going to start carrying around a spray bottle, so I can water you down when you get like this.” Tomoko eat a carrot stick.

“I feel like my brother being cuckold.” I watch as he glares at the guys in line.

“Maybe that’s their thing.” Trev smirk. Tomoko and I squeal in disgust.

Reggie drops his lunch tray on our table before turn around to lean against it to glare at Veronica. We stare at his back in confusion as to why he was with us. “She doesn’t get suspended, nothing. How is it that she can sucker punch me and nothing happens to her?” He looks over his shoulder at Tomoko.

“Her parents threaten to sue the school for not stopping the bullying that Veronica was going through.” She informed him.

“Typically,” He scoffs and turns back around to glare holes into the girl.

The three of us share a knowing look about the irony of the situation. It was usually Reggie that got away with murder around here. He was one of the only players to not get suspended even though his name was in the play book. He slams Archie into a vending machine, breaking it. He bully others on a daily bases and he never even got a detention for any of it.

Ethel came in and froze when she saw Veronica’s stand. The two girls made eye contact, Ethel hurry away with Veronica chasing after her. After the two exchanges a few words, Veronica walk away smiling. She wouldn’t have if she saw the way Ethel was glaring at her back.  

“I don’t think she goes to vote for Veronica.” Tomoko took a sip from her soda as she kept an eye on Ethel walking away.

“That one more you for Reggie,” Trev reaches across the table to give him a pat on the back. He got a grunt in response.

“Hey, don’t count out the Lodge haters vote.” I try to cheer him up.

“You’re food getting cold.” Tomoko told him. He sat down with his back toward the booth to eat lunch with us, making the aura at the table awkward. 

* * *

 

I was sitting down in the crowd at Veronica's rally. “We live in uncertain times, but here's one thing I'm very certain of my girl Ronnie here, along with her running mate, Betty Cooper, has my vote to be Riverdale High's next President and Vice President. And of course, we remind everyone, especially the women, to vote and be heard this election.” Josie spoke into the microphone. Veronica was standing next to her and Archie was sitting on a stool in the back with his guitar on his lap.

Josie and Veronica started singing Sufferin Till Suffrage by Etta James. Ethel came in handing out flyer. I grab one from her to see a picture of Veronica on it with a crown and horns drawn on her head. Ethel also gave her a devil tail and flames surrounding her. Around her were insults like backstabber, stuck up, and lair. On the top was cut out letters that said did you know? It said how Veronica knew of her parents plan to tear down the Southside High to build the prison and many other horrible things. I took a picture of it and sent it to Mrs. and Mr. Lodges. Maverick shove his flyer in his jacket pocket.      

“Okay, what's going on?” Veronica stops singing to ask. Ethel gave her a flyer. “Where did you get all this information?” She looks shock.

“Does it matter? It's the truth, isn't it?” She smirks at the rich girl.

“I don't understand. I told you that we were making amends, that your dad would get a job offer.” It was pathetic how shocked and betrayed Veronica looked. She needs to stop thinking that she was the only one playing the game dirty.

“You mean your half-hearted bribe? Too little, too late,” Ethel spat at her.

Betty got up and ran out. “B, wait! This is insane.” Veronica ran after her. Archie got off the stage to yank the flyers out of everyone hands.

I got up to snatch the remaining flyers out of Ethel’s and Josie’s hands. I walk over to Archie and slam them into his chest. “I want to be called Seer Abigail Andrews from now on.”   

* * *

 

Malachai and I were having dinner in bed again, this time it was Chinese. “How is it having your mom back at home?” He asks.

“Weird, normally when she visits she spends all her time with Archie. This time, she’s spending it with dad. It seems that plotting against the Lodges is really bringing them together. They were flirting the other day. It’s like she never left.” Normally a child would be happy that their parents were falling be back in love. The smile on Archie’s face whenever he saw them giggling together proves that. But, I didn’t want to let her back in to have her break my heart all over again.

“She’ll be back in Chicago soon. Remember that deal your brother made with Mr. Lodges.” He ate an egg roll.

I took my phone out of my pocket to look at the time. “Yes, right about now he’s cutting his best friend’s chains from his beloved school, symbolically cutting my dad’s.” I put my phone down on my lap. I felt bad that Archie had to sacrifice his relationship with his childhood best friend for the family.

“That school was barely functioning as one anyways. How else could I run a drug ring in it?” He tries and fails to use the chopsticks to get a piece of sweet and sour pork into his mouth.

I laugh seeing the confused look on his face about not having food in his mouth. “Like this babe.” I once again show him how to position his fingers to work the sticks.

“Fuck this, I’m using the fork.” He throws the sticks back in the takeaway bag and grab the plastic fork from it.

“I don’t know why you try every time we can Chinese food, you always get frustrated and quit halfway through.” I grab the beef and broccoli box. I use the chopsticks to grab a piece of beef.

“Excuse me for trying to master another culture.” He rolls his eyes, making me roll my own. “But, I suppose I’ve already done that with that white pussy of yours.” He winks at me.

I gasp and throw a wonton at him. “You make me vomit.” He snickers and picks the wonton off his lap to eat it.

“When the time is right, I’ll make you vomit for nine months straight.” He winks at me.

“You don’t have morning sickness for the whole nine months.” I roll my eyes at him again.  

“I’m a gang leader, not an OBGYM.” He smirks.

“I’m just a high school student, but I know that.” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Do you want me to put that to use?” He put a hand on his belt buckle.

“It’s already in use.” I pick up an eggroll and eat in a very suggestive way. When I look over at Malachai, I saw that he had his phone point at me. I swallow the egg roll to try to snatch his phone from his hands. He raises it up out of my reach. “That better not be a video.” I crawl on his lap to try to yank his arm down.

He locks his phone and drops it on my lap. “You got a new pass code.” I glare up at him.

“You look so cute, sitting on my lap with that pout.” He wraps his arm around my torso and gave me butterfly kisses along my neck.

“Delete it.” I use my weight to push him against the headboard.

“Only if you make me waffles tomorrow morning,” He rests his head on my shoulder.  

“Malachai you know I can’t spend the night on weekdays.” It hurt me to say that to him when he was cling to me with such need.

“Please, I’ll wake up early so you’ll still be able to get home in time.” He hugs me tightly.

“I’ll text my dad not to wait up for me. I’ll tell him I’m helping out at the Blue and Gold again.” I reach back to grab my phone. He rocks us side to side in excitement.   

* * *

 

I sat sitting at the table that had a breakfast feast on it in celebration. I was barely awake being up since 5 in the morning making waffles with Malachai begging me to stay the rest of the day. But, I was not going to get a lecture from my mother.

“What's going on?” Archie came in the room and look at our parents being giddy together.

“Your pal Hiram Lodge called.  He's letting your dad out of his contract.” Mom ate a strawberry with a smile on her face.

“Well, I never doubted your mom for a second. I knew she'd do it.” He lifts his coffee cup in honor of her.

“Wow. That's great.” Archie didn’t give away any sign that it was really him that got dad out of his contract. It was both a sad and relieving sight to see, on one hand it was his innocent being destroyed and the other hand it show that he might be capable of handling what he was getting himself into.

“Yeah, and another thing, son, your father and I have been talking and I'm going to stick around for a while, help your dad with some more unfinished business. That contract was the last thing holding him back.” She smile at all of us, excited for the news.

“From what?” Archie narrow his eyes.

“I'm going to run for mayor against the Lodges, come what may.” Dad looks smug at the chance of taking down Hiram Lodges.  

I took a deep breath and smile at Dad, but I wanted to slam my head down on the table. Just when I thought one knot was going to be untangled in this web of deceit, it only gets tighter.


	18. The Noose Tightens

“This should not be mandatory,” Maverick growls. Technically for Tomoko, Trev, and I it wasn’t mandatory, but our history teacher was helping out with the event for our period.

“You’re telling me, it so damn hot in here.” I groan and fan myself. There was too much body heat in the school auditorium. It was making me feel like I was having hot flashes.

“Deodorant is a thing people! Your stink asses need it!” He yells out.

“Stop it you two.” Tomoko scolds us.

“You have to admit some people do need it.” Trev kept his hands over his mouth and nose.

I look up at the stage to see all the candidates for student body presidents and Mrs. Copper. “Hurry up and start already, so we can get this over with.” I grumbled.

As if she could hear me, Mrs. Cooper took her place at the podium. “Okay, now just a quick reminder, that this school hall is a PTA sponsored event. Oh, looks like we have our first question.”

Sweet Pea stood up and Fang took a seat on the top of his chair to show his support. “Yeah, no offense to the, uh, current administration, but it doesn't feel like anyone's looking out for the students who are being bus in from the Southside. Is that going to change?”

“Oh does someone need their hand held?” Maverick crackled making the tall serpent turn and glare at him.

“Absolutely, Sweet Pea, that's our priority. No one should feel marginalized or excluded here.” Jughead address him by name made me roll my eyes, like he wasn’t going to be playing favorites if he got elected.

“Jughead and I will be representing all students, North and Southside alike.” Betty backed up her boyfriend.

“Next question, yes, Midge?” Mrs. Cooper points to the cheerleader.

“My question is for Archie and Veronica. Rumor has it that your parents will soon be on opposite sides of the mayoral election, won't that negatively affect your working relationship?” She asks making Josie shot them a smug look.

“Archie and I adhere to the old maxim that politics are never discussed at the dinner or the cafeteria table.” Veronica said getting a laugh from the crowd.

“Veronica and I are on the same page about everything, including her family's plans for a prison on the Southside.” Archie let it be known that they weren’t on opposite sides.

“In the meantime, however we're committed to improving the quality of life at Riverdale High, which means more extracurricular.” Veronica steer the conversation away from her parents.

“Reggie and I agree. Except, add the fact that we can and will deliver results.” Josie cut her off.

“And we're chill, unlike these guys.” Reggie got a laugh from the crowd.

I stood up and made my way out in desperate need for some fresh air. “Abigail Andrews, what are you doing here? This isn’t your class.” Mrs. Cooper spotted me.

“I brought my class along since I’m helping out.” Mrs. Haggly explains my presences to Mrs. Cooper. “Where are you going Ms. Andrews?” She ask me.

“Just to get some fresh air, it’s stuffy in here.” I explain.

“You can go after you ask a question.” She told me.

“But, I’m not even in this grade.” I tug on the end of my long sleeve shirt, not being comfortable with all these upperclassmen eyes on me.

“As the moderator of this event, I will allow it.” Mrs. Cooper said in her normal arrogant fashion. Miss Haggly’s glares show that she didn’t appreciate the tone either.

“What’s your idea for the theme of the next dance?” I ask.

“That’s your question about a dance?” Mrs. Cooper raises an eyebrow.

“I’m asking a question to high school student body president candidates not the president of the United States.” I roll my eyes. “They organize school events like dances and spirit week. They don’t have any real power. So think about who throws the best parties.” I throw up a peace sign as I left the crowded room. I took a few dramatic deep breathes as I made my way to the student lounge having no intention of going back in that room. 

* * *

 

I was in the kitchen making a big pot of gumbo with a pair of unwanted eyes watching me. “Can I help you with something?” I turn around to snap at the eldest person in the cabin with my hands on my hips.

“Just wondering how you can stand it.” Penny Peabody sneer as she eyes me in disgust like she did ever time she saw me.

“Stand what?” I grind my teeth.

“How can you stand playing housewife, especially when you were going to meeting and making big decisions? You were a boss, but now that daddy back you’re just a worker. How can you be happy going back to being a slave and a bed warmer?” She stares like I was the reason that women were being oppressed.

“I don’t like going to meetings. Women have freedom when they have a choice. I choose to stay out of the action, while you choose to be in the middle of it.” I roll my eyes. I pull the biscuits out of the oven when it dinged.

She let out a bitter chuckle. “That’s the problem with this town, the women don’t mind being worthless to let their men shine. Women like you who like being maids, cooks, and whores for men.”  

“Did you call her a whore?” Malachai quickly came around the corner and push her up against the wall. He hovered over her threaten. His hands kept a tight grip on her arms keeping them at her side as he snarled in her face like a wild animal. “She’s a queen. No one force her to do anything. She’s not a whore, she’s a queen. She does whatever she wants, if that is cooking, cleaning, or fucking me that’s her business. As far as I’m concerned she’s the most important person here, because she makes the Ghoulie a family. Now, if you want to be hanging around here when you got no reason to be like you have been for the past few days you’ll respect the glue that is the Ghoulie Queen.” He hisses at her, getting sprays of saliva on her. Despite ending his speech, he didn’t move his intimidating stance. She was beginning to cry from how hard he was squeezing her arms. She should be thankful it’s wasn’t her throat.

“My king, will you get the bowls from the top shelf for me?” I ask. Even though he called me queen often, I rarely call him king. Babe, love, and daddy roll off my tongue naturally when I spoke to him. Calling him king was like my trump card. He could never deny me when I did. I didn’t like Penny, but she was still useful.

“Sure thing babe,” He snarls at her again before doing as I asked.

I gave him a kiss after he put the bowls on the counter. I pull away to stir the gumbo. I glare when I saw the middle age blonde was still up against the wall. She was breathing heavy with wide eyes. She was rubbing her upper arms that were already developing bruises. I roll my eyes. Jughead cut a piece of her skin off and she’s making like being push up against the wall was traumatic. “Can I help you with something?” I cock my head as I smirk at her.

She looks at Malachai over my shoulder, who no doubt was being menacing, before darting out of the room.

“My knight in leather,” I grab the collar of his leather jacket to pull him down for another kiss. 

* * *

 

My mom and I were in the kitchen making breakfast for dinner, while Jughead and dad where in the dining room writing his speech.

“That is not how Archie likes his eggs.” I stop her before she could pour the scrambled egg mixture into the pan.

“Its scramble eggs, there only one way to do it.” She glares at me as she pours the plain eggs into the pan.

“Archie likes his scramble eggs with a splash of milk and a lot of cheese. Dad likes his with garlic powder and a pinch of red pepper flakes.” I inform her.

“When did this family get so complicated with their food?” She groan, frustrated with all the changes.  

“Since, I start making them good food.”  I smirk.

“Okay that’s it.” My mom slams the spatula down before turning to me. “I understand that you’re upset about me leaving, but I won’t let this disrespect go on any longer. Leaving was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But, if I stayed I would have grown bitter and the fighting with your father would have gotten worse. You and your brother don’t deserve to live in that kind of environment.” She looks at me with heartbreak written all over her face.

I realize I dehumanize her and made her out to be a villain. I let my pain blind me to the fact that she was hurting too. But, I was too stubborn to let it go. “You could have stayed in Riverdale.” I had to look at the floor not wanting to face her.

“I tried honey, I really did. But, at the time Riverdale was the perfect small town. There was no need for a lawyer here. Chicago had more opportunities for me.” Her voice cracked as she explains.

I look up to see her in tears, which made me cry to think that I been hurting her when all this time I assume she didn’t care about me. “I’m sorry for being so cruel for so long. I’m sorry for never seeing thing from your point of view.” I hug her. She was quick to give me a hug back.

“No, I’m sorry I should have visited and called more.” She hugs me tightly.

“You probably would have if I hadn’t been so hostile.” I hung my head in shame.

She pulls back and cups my face. “Hey, don’t blame yourself. You’re not the adult in this situation, I am. I should have made you have this talk a long time ago.” She wipes away my tears. I reach up to wipe hers away.

The smell of something burning pulls us out of our moment. “The eggs!” Mom grabs the pan off the stove and scrapes the burnt eggs into the trash can.

“We finish the speech…whoa did something burn?” Dad came in the kitchen with Archie and Jughead following him.

“The eggs,” Mom told him.

“Oh I like mine with...” Dad was going to tell her.

“With garlic powder and red pepper flakes, I know our daughter been telling me about the changes around here.” She gave me a smile which I return making the males in the room drop their jaws.

“Just a pinch of red pepper flakes or I’ll have heartburn all night.” Dad smiled at us getting along.

“I know how Archie likes his eggs, how do you like them Jugs?” She asks.

“With cinnamon and chocolate syrup,” I laugh.

“I tried your dessert eggs once and never again.” He rubs his stomach in memory of the pain.

“I gave you Pepto Bismol.” I shrug. I wanted to try making it and Jug never turn down food.

“The cheesy eggs Archie gets will be fine with me.” Jugs told my mom.

“Me too,” I nod my head. “I’ll set the table.” I grab the plates, napkins, and utensils.

“I’ll help.” Jughead grab the plates of sausage links, bacon, and hash browns. We took everything to the dining room table. For a while we work in silence, until Jughead started talking. “The Ghoulies are oddly quiet. No one has even seen them around the Southside.” He finishes setting his side of the table.

“They went into hiding. I only see them at school.” I shrug putting a fork and knife by each plate.

“Have you been visiting Malachai?” He asks very casual, making it even more suspicious.

“You know I have.” I roll my eyes. He saw me there when he was picking F.P. from prison.

“How is he doing?” He ignore my annoyed tone and continue to try and be nonchalant, but even an idiot could see he was digging for information.

“Prison has been great for him. It’s helping him see the error in his ways. He’s completely reformed. When he gets out, he’s going to disband the Ghoulies and go to college.” I shot him a fake smile, before going back into the kitchen to grab cups and jug of orange juice.

I brought it back into the dining room where Jughead was waiting for me. “I don’t want to be your enemy, Abby.” He grabs the orange juice from me to put it down on the table.

“You drew that line in the sand a while ago.” I put a cup by each plate. “Don’t pretend like you care to be friends. We were never really friends. I’m not stupid, you want information. Now I’m willing to be civil if you don’t bring gangs into this.” I sat down at the table.

He sat across from me. The rest of my family came in carrying everyone choice of eggs. Dad place mine in front of me while Archie put Jughead’s in front of him. We enjoy a nice dinner, managing to avoid the topics of politics and gangs.

* * *

 I held the umbrella over my head as I stood with my mom and dad in front of the Mayor’s office. We were waiting for my brother, so that my dad could make his announcement.

“I think maybe we should just start.” Mom looks at her watch, knowing that the camera weren’t going to wait forever.

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” He nods with disappointment.

“I'm sorry, Fred.” She reaches out to rub his arm in comfort.

“It's okay. You know, he's busy. I get it. I'm glad both of you are here though.” He pretends to not be hurt by his son’s absence. He walked up to the podium with my mom and me following behind him.

“Good afternoon. My name is Fred Andrews. I stand before you today, a humble resident of this town - to announce my candidacy for Mayor.” He greets the crowd and gave them his news causing them to cheer. While he was delivering his speech perfectly, I couldn’t help but wonder what Mr. Lodge had Archie doing at this moment because that was the only person he would miss this for.


	19. A Night to Remember

I growl, shoving in my face into my pillow and pull the side over my ears trying to block out the noise. When it didn’t work, I roll out of bed and stomped my way to Archie’s door where the stupid singing was coming from. I slam my fist into the door to get them to quit it. I yelled, “Practice in the soundproof garage you ass hats.” I went back to my room and throw myself on the bed. I let out a groan of frustration when I realize I had too much rage flowing through my veins to go back to sleep.

I curse Kevin for putting on this stupid musical. Everyone has been singing lately whether they had the vocal skill to do so or not. I was happy that the play was tonight, then all the singing would stop.

I decide the next time I would hear singing would be at the play. I was going to ditch school and spend the day with Malachai. I got up to get ready for my day of slacking off. I [change](https://urstyle.com/styles/2180896) into a white shirt that bad girls club written on it with Ursula, Cruella De Ville, Maleficent, and the Evil Queen on it. I put on a pair of black leggings that had the poison apples from Snow White on the side. I brush my hair doing nothing else to it and basic make up like I did for a usual day of school. I don’t want to raise any suspicions; this was why I was also taking my school bag with me.

I slide on some black converse before walk out of the house, managing to avoid everyone. I pull my Marauders Map lanyard that had the truck keys attach to it out of my backpack and got into the truck. I began the drive to the beautiful cabin.

I grit my teeth as I drove over a large tree root making the truck rattle. “I think it safe to say that we both can’t wait to never drive through the woods again.” I reach up to rub the roof of the red hot mama.

I park in front of the cabin and went inside. I went in the kitchen to make a bowl of Funko Pennywise cereal. I grab a bottle of water and an orange. I put it all on a tray before carrying it up to the master bedroom. I was surprised to see him up and watching SpongeBob, drink the milk from a bowl he had in his hands.

“Morning babe,” I smile at him and put the tray on the nightstand by him.

“Morning love, I was just about to get another bowl.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek and switches his empty bowl for the full one.  

I kick off my shoes and climb into the bed. “I decide to play hooky today.” I told him.  

“Fuck yeah. If I had to spend another day by myself I would go crazy.” He gave me his mad grin. It made me want to dress him as the mad hatter for Halloween, but I know he would never go for that. He already bought a Michael Myers mask.

“Cricket and Sassy don’t keep you company?” I ask.

“We already made all the jingle jangle we could. So we kind have been doing our own thing. Sassy spend all day doing the school work you guys did the day before. Cricket plays video game, the damn plot kind that only has one player.” He grumbled. I nod, Sassy been saying that she wanted to catch up in school. Cricket loves her video games.

“What do you want to do today?” I ask.

“We could have another horror movie marathon.” He smirks.

My eyes flick over to the two bookshelves that were packed with horror movies. Leatherface and Myers masks were on top of it with Freddy Krueger’s glove. “Do we have to?” I pout. I enjoy watching the movie, but I got so paranoid after. For the rest of the week I’ll be jumpy and scream at nothing. Something that every Ghoulie thought was hilarious.

“How about we watch one that you already seen, that way you’ll know the scary parts?” He reason with me.  

“Okay. I’ll pick the first movie.” I went over to the bookshelves.

“That means we’ll be watching Beetlejuice.” He sighs. It was my favorite movie of his, so we watch it about a hundred times.

“You know it, babe.” I throw him a wink over my shoulder and put the movie in. I grab the remote off the DVD player and crawl back into bed. He put the bowl on the side and pulls me into his arms.

“I hope you know we’re going to watch The Conjuring next.” He grabs the remote from me.

“No,” I push my face into his chest. That movie had some many pop ups it was impossible to remember them all.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you all night long.” He winks at me as he hit play. I left my head up to watch Barbara and Adam Maitland drive off the bridge into the lake. 

* * *

 

Archie was leading us into the garage, because he had a surprise for dad. “Don't you have a show to get ready for?” He asks him.

“Yeah I do, but this couldn't wait. I gave back the Firebird, Dad and I sold some of my music stuff so I could buy this off of Junkyard Steve.” Archie show him the covered car. Dad pull fabric off to see a broken down old fashion car. “It needs a lot of work Dad, but I'm up for it if you are.”

“You better get going, Arch. I don't want you to be late.” Dad had to clear his throat to stop himself from getting choked up. Archie smile at him as he walked out of the garage, happy that he was making things right with dad.

I turn back to my father and watch him go through a world wind of emotions. He looks up at me with regret on his face. “This is great, dad.” I patted his shoulder, not understanding why he was upset.  

“No, it is. I’m happy that Archie is making an effort in our relationship. But, I can’t help feeling like I didn’t make an effort in ours. I never thought about doing anything with you. I used to daydream about a son, not a daughter, but that’s not an excuse. I’m sorry.” He let a tear drop as he stares at me.  

“What are you talking about dad? We have a great relationship.” I shook my head.  

“Yeah because of you, as a kid you use to drag me to every father daughter dance and make me play tea party with you. Now, you come down to the construction site to help with the office or to have lunch with me. I may so thankful for that.” He pulls me into a tight hug.

I hugged him back, not believe that I have made both of my parents cried. “Come on dad let’s get ready to see the future stars of Broadway.” I pull back laughing. He laughs along with me. We went back into the house to get ready. I throw on a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck. I walked down the stairs to see my dad in another flannel with a pair of black jeans. I chuckle wondering if he had another else in his closet. Mom was wearing a green dress.

 “Come on, kid let’s go.” We got into dad’s pickup truck and rode to the school. We went into the auditorium and took a seat in the middle of the fifth row. I was sitting with my mom to my right and an empty seat to my left.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Someone ask me.

I look up to tell them that it wasn’t, when I saw that it was Chic. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while?” I got up to give him a hug.

“I got my own place, it was nice getting to know my family but it was a lot of drama. I’m here for Betty.” He gave me a squeeze before letting me go. “You want to come with me to wish our sibling good luck?”

“I don’t think we allow backstage.” I shook my head.

“I’m pretty sure we can sneak backstage, I heard security sucks here.” He chuckles.

“Alright,” I turn to my parents. “Mom, Dad, I’m going to go with Chic backstage.” After they nod their head, we head to our destination. He was right, no one stop us or questioned what we were doing back here. We eventually found the room with Betty, Archie, Veronica and Chuck in it.

“Hey Betty.” Chic leans against the door frame.

“Hi Archie, Veronica, Chuck.” I pop up from behind Chic to wave to everyone else in the room. My brother eyes went wide in shock from seeing me with Betty’s weird brother.  

“Chic, you made it.” She got up. She had a shocked look on her face; I couldn’t tell if she was happy or upset that he was there. Even though, from her statement she had to have invited him.

“Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world.” He told her.  

“Five minutes to places, people!” Kevin yells out to them from down the hall.

“You should get back to your seat, Chic. You're not really allowed to be backstage.” I narrow my eyes, the way she spoke to him was every confusing. It was like she was fearful but still being stern.  

“No problem. Break a leg, sis.” He smiled at her. Internally I was shaking my head at him, did he really have to choose that expression.

“Good luck you guy. You all look adorable in your retro outfits.” I gave them two thumbs up before we went back to our seats.

I was surprised that I was actually enjoying the play. At the moment Mrs. Cooper’s character was singing/praying to god for forgiveness for how she abuses her daughter. “All right, Carrietta, it's time to come out of your closet.” She called out to Midge.

The backdrop went up to reveal the girl in a crucifix pose. Tears fill my eyes as I took in the blood cover cheerleader. She was being pinned to the wall with a scissor in each arm, a knife in her shoulder and two more knifes in each hip. In her own blood around her was written, "I Am Back From The Dead. All Those Who Escaped Me Before Will Die... B.H"  

“Dad, we have to get you out of here.” I told him after reading the message.

“For God's sake, help her!” Cheryl screams. Everyone in the crowd started to scream. Mrs. Cooper turns around in confusion to let out a horror movie scream. Everyone began to rush out of here.

“Everyone get our legs up, you don’t have to get trampled in this stampede,” Dad orders. Mom, Chic and I did what we were told. I look around trying to spot a black hood, but identifying anyone was hard in this chaos.  

I started to panic thinking about everyone I cared about in this room. “Breathe honey, breathe.” Mom rubs my back and whisper in my ear. “I’m going to get Archie and we’re getting the hell out of here.” She stood up and like a bad ass made her way through the crowd to get her son.

I couldn’t breathe normally even when we got home. In the middle of the night I sneak out needing to be in Malachai’s arm, knowing that I would feel safe there.


	20. Prisoners

I took a seat across from Sheriff Keller, for some reason I was one of the students being questioned about Midge. “When was the last time you talk to Midge?” He got right to it.

I bite my lip, thinking about it. I didn’t talk to her a lot lately. I haven’t talked to much Northsiders since it came out that I was dating a Ghoulie. Now that I thought about it, I wasn’t sure if that was on their part or mine. If it was because, I got busy doing my part for the Ghoulie or if they don’t want to talk to a criminal’s girlfriend. “When I visited Moose in the hospital after they were attacked,” I answer.

“Is it true that you tutored Moose?” He asks after look down at his notes.

“Yes, what does that have to do with anything?” I narrow my eyes. 

“Maybe you gain feelings for him. You acted out of jealousy.” He stares at my face waiting for a reaction.

I bite the inside of my cheek to stop from snapping, “You can ask my parents or Chic, I didn’t leave my seat for the whole play.” 

“Chic, Alice’s son?” He raises his eyebrows, not aware that we had a friendship.

“Yeah, he was sitting next to me.” I shrug, trying to come off as us being acquaintance. Chic isn't someone who had the best reputation.

“That irrelevant, considering the connections you have.” He leaned back in his chair. 

“What? What does that mean?” I sneer. 

“Can you tell me where all the Ghoulies were that night?” He asks.

“You think that my boyfriend’s friend killed a girl, so that I would have a shot with her boyfriend?” I let out a bitter laugh at the ridiculousness of that theory.

“Maybe you spin them a different story to get them to do it? You didn’t answer my question.” He shrugs. 

“No, I don’t know where all the Ghoulies were that night. Why are you treating me like the prime suspect? You saw who signed that death note.” I grip the arms of the wooden chair I was sitting on.

“The Black Hood is gone.” He told me.

“How do you know that?” I cocked my head to the side.

“Svenson was the Black Hood. I caught him trying to bury your brother. I shot him.” He said it slowly like I was stupid.

“Exactly, you never got to question him. How do you know that he wasn’t working with someone else?” I point out the flaws in the actions that happened that day.  

“Because, I know,” He gave that shitty come back that all adults use when they have no reason. They use their age and authority to overrule you.

“I’m done with this. So unless you’re going to arrest me, I’m going.” I stood up from the chair. When he didn’t stop me, I walk over to the door and open it. “You’re one of those people who have great intentions, but you’re just shitty at your job.” I slam it.

I ran out of the station with Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and Betty chasing after me. “What’s wrong?” Archie grab me, to stop me from getting into the Red Hot Mama. 

“He thinks I killed Midge!” I cried. 

“What?” Their jaw drops in shock. 

“He thinks I gain feelings for Moose while tutoring him and got a Ghoulie to kill her out of jealousy, which is flawed on some many levels. If he wants to use the jealousy theory he should look at his son. BECAUSE KEVIN FUCKED MOOSE, NOT ME! BEING THE DIRECTOR, HE HAD ACCESS TO HER...” I shout at the police station. I wish I would have thought about that when I was in there. But, I was so over well at the thought of going to jail for a murder I didn’t commit.

“Calm down. You making a scene out here isn’t going to help anything.” Archie pull me into a hug. He stroked my hair until I stop shaking in rage. “We’re going to Pops, do you want to come?” He looks down at me. 

“I’m not hungry. I think I’m going to go home.” I told him. He nods his head and let me get in the truck. I drove home, wondering if I should get a lawyer. I don’t think your mom can represent you or it that just doctors? 

* * *

 

I stood between my brother and father, dressed all in black. I stare at the casket that held the body of a girl who was only a year older than me. A girl that was brutally stabbed to death on school grounds, with hundreds of people in the next room. A girl that I was being accused of murdering, but I push that thought to the back of my mind today. Today was about remembering her life.

A tear ran down my face as I wonder how. How could no one have heard her? She didn’t deserve to die, because she experiment with drugs and had premarital sex. Unfortunately, there was an insane man with a god complex running around Riverdale. Dad could be his next target. I for once was happy for selfless reason that mom had to go back to Chicago. She has technically committed adultery too.  

“When you walk through a storm hold your head up high and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm, there's a golden sky and the sweet silver song of a lark.” Cheryl was leading the vixen in singing: You’ll Never Walk Alone, to honor their fallen cheerleader.

As a family we walk up and each put a white rose down on her casket. I put my head on Archie’s shoulder as I cry. I remember all the time that Midge would thank me and give me baked goods for tutoring Moose. Archie guide me back to our seats as he rubbed my back.

After finishing the song, Cheryl raises her hands in the air making the vixen in the back of her raise their black pom-poms up. “I also feel it is my duty to say that like the Furies of Ancient Greece, who ceaselessly pursue blood atonement when a crime's been committed, the Vixens and I vow that we will not rest until those responsible for the murder of our sister is rightly punished.” She shot a glare at Sheriff Keller. After that we watched as the casket was dropped into the ground with heavy hearts.

Dad and I were walking back to the pickup truck when the sound of skin hitting skin fills the cemetery. I turned around to see the sheriff holding his cheek and Mrs. Klump yelling at him, “You're supposed to be protecting our children! You should be ashamed of yourself!” She sobs as she got into her car.

“Your days of failing this town over and over again are numbered Sheriff.” Cheryl hiss in his face. 

“Come on. She has been through enough without people staring at her like she was putting on a show.” Dad ushered me into the truck. 

* * *

 

“Love the article, Blossom.” I smile at her in the school hallway as I wave my copy of the Riverdale Register around. 

“Thank you.” She smiles brightly at me. 

Before we could talk more about it, Veronica grabs my arm. “I need to talk to you.” She pulls me into an empty classroom.

“What’s up? Need to know Archie’s birthday or something?” I ask. 

She walk back to lock the door before turning to me. “No, we need to save Archie from Nick.” 

“What?” I snap. “I thought he was at yours last night and he forgets to tell dad.”

She put a finger up to her lips to tell me not to be so loud. “No, Nick kidnaps him and is holding him for ransom. I got some of the money, but for some reason he wants you there for the trade.” 

“He tries to force himself on me at his party. I told Malachai who sent the Ghoulies to run him off the road.” I explain to her.

“I thought that was my dad.” She tilts her head in confusion.

“They must have beaten him to it.” I shrug.

She nods her head, buying that answer. “We are meeting him after school at Pops.” She told me.

“Let work, I got a shift at 4:30pm anyways.” I nod my head, not knowing what I was talking about. I don’t care if it was in the middle of my shift and I had to quit to sit with them, I would.  

* * *

 

I was bouncing my legs as I sat with Veronica in a booth at Pops. “When is he supposed to be here, my shift is about to start?” I glare at the door. She was sipping her tea, stare at the door also.

The bell above the door rang and in came that vile waste of skin and bones. “Veronica. Abigail. You both look lovely.” He smiles as he took a seat across from us.

“Before we do anything, I need proof that Archie's okay.” Veronica said, not wanting to trade pleasantries with him. He pulled out his phone to show us a picture of him, tied to a chair beaten up. “Archie, oh my God!” She gasps, reaching for the phone but he put it back in his pocket. 

“That is not okay.” I glare at the rich brat. 

“He’s not died, yet anyways.” He snickers, smugly.

“Where is he, you barbarian?” She hisses at him.

“First, the money,” He gestured to the duffel bag that was sitting between us. Veronica hand it over to him. “There's no way this is all of it.” He scoffed, feeling the light bag. 

“Let Archie go and I will get you the rest, Nick.” She promised.

“How? How are you going to come up with that kind of cash, Veronica, if not from your parents? Unless, you girls give me something else,” He smirks, licking his lips as he looks between the two of us.

“Dare I ask what?” She asked, even though an idiot would know what he was implying.

“How about what we started in New York? What we should have finished back at the Five Seasons? You and I on the bed,” He eyes her up before turning to me. “You and I on the couch, I'm owed a night of pleasure. I'll book my usual suite.”  

“My God, Nick! You're a reptile.” She spat at him. “Even if we…. did agree, what guarantee do we have that you'll let Archie go?” 

“Why, my word as a gentleman, of course.” He chuckled.

“Look like we don’t have much.” I mutter. 

“Starting time,” Pops call to me. 

I stood up from the booth to get to work. Nick grabs my wrist. “Don’t worry about wearing something pretty for me. I already have an outfit picked out for you.” 

* * *

 

“Did you get what I asked you to?” I look over at Maverick. 

“Hey, I did.” He handed me a plastic baggie that held the date rape drug. “Remember, if you run into any trouble tonight we push your panic button.” He reminded me that my bracelet was more than it appears to be.

After a lot of arguing, I finally got Malachai to agree to try Veronica and I plan first. But, I had to agree to wear the charm bracelet. On the ghost charm, there was a panic button that would alert them I was in trouble. If anything went wrong, I push the button and the Ghoulies would take care of him.  

“I got it right here.” I held up my wrist. 

“I hope you know you’ll be wearing it all the time now.” He smirks. 

“I don’t mind, it’s cute.” I shrug. 

“Did you pack your bag yet?” He asks. 

“No, I was too scared that my dad or Archie would find it. I’ll do it tonight when I’m done with Nick.” I look out the window. Tonight was the night I would be moving in with Malachai. The rest of the Ghoulies would be coming out in a few days and all hell would break loose. The era of Lodge would start. 

“It’s only temporary. Sassy said house arrest, isn’t too bad.” He tried to cheer me up. 

“I wasn’t even thinking of that. I was thinking about not see my family, Trev, and Tomoko for a while.” I groan. I would be considered a runaway, so I wouldn’t be able to leave the house until Lodge was fully in power.  

Maverick park his green Monza on the side of the street. “Where are we?” I look around, not recognizing any of the houses. 

He reaches in the backseat to pull a backpack up. “Here put this on. We’re going to do some anger management.” He throws pair black gloves on my lap.  “Come on.” He got out of the car. 

I put on the glove as I got out of the car. After he locked the car, I follow him down the street trying to figure out where we were. We stop in front of the house. “Is this Sheriff Keller’s house?” I eye the police car in the driver way. 

“No, it’s Sheriff Killer’s house.” He pulls a spray can out of his bag. He shook it to spray the word killer on the side of the car. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I whisper to him as I look at the door of the house.

“He locked half of us up for the same thing Northsiders were doing, but none of them were arrested. This guy accused you of being a murder, off of circumstance that apply more to his son than you. People are dying, because he too busy investigating innocent people. He’s incompetent at his job.” He whispers back to me. 

I nod my head. He smiles at me and pull out an egg carton from his bag. I open it and we began to egg his car, when we ran out of eggs Maverick pulls out a brick. “Get ready to run.” He smirks. He throws it through the windshield. We ran down the street and got in the car to speed off in the opposite direction of the house. I couldn’t stop laughing the whole time.  

* * *

 

We walk into Nick’s suite to see a table set up for two. He shows me to the couch and I took a seat. If I didn’t know we had a plan, I would be irritated. This night wasn’t about sex, if it was he would be leading us into the bedroom. No, this was about revenge, humiliation, and power. He wanted Veronica to see the life she could have had with him. He wanted to make her regret crossing him. That’s why we had to go along with this weird twisted role play of his.

“Champagne, caviar, pate. All of my favorites. You remembered, Nicky.” Veronica play along, staring down at the table.

“What are you still doing in this hick town when all of Manhattan should be kissing your feet?” He circles around her. 

“I like it here.” She told him, keeping her eyes on the table.

“This is a phase, same for that hayseed, Archie. If only he could see us now.” He smirks.

“No need to gloat, Nicholas, you got what you wanted. Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfy? I'll fix us some drinks.” She pop open the champagne and pour each of us a glass.

Nick took a seat on the couch next to me putting his arms on the back of it. I leaned forward so he wasn’t touching me but made it seem like I was just taking a glass from Veronica.

“We could have been something, you and I. We, all could have been something. We could have gotten married, had kids. We would have a curvy redhead nanny and no one would be the wiser.” He took a glass from Veronica as she sat down next to him. He leaned over to give me a kiss on the shoulder when he spoke about me. “But sadly, I only have a night. So let's make it work, get up.” He put a hand on my back and pushes me. I stood up to prevent from being face first on the floor. “There are no kids for you to babysit. So, you can play maid tonight. Go in the room there any outfit for you.” He nods his head to the bedroom. 

I walk into the room to see that were was a maid outfit on the bed. I drank the rest of the champagne when I saw it. It was definitely something he got from a lingerie shop. I squeeze into it to find that my boobs were hanging out so much that you could see the top of my areolas and the dress didn’t even cover my whole ass. I’ve done maid role play with Malachai, but that was fun. This was going to be anguishing.

“Oh maid, come refill our glasses.” Nick called me. I walk out and Veronica gasped when she saw me. I grab the bottle and refill their cups. I almost dropped it when Nick put his hand under my dress to squeeze my ass.

“God, we used to joke about ending up together one day. What happened, Ronnie?” He asked her, letting me go. I rush over to the table, waiting for me to be asked to bring them something else.

“You started roofy-ing girls, Nick, including my friend, Cheryl.” She hissed at him, done playing nice.

“Schoolboy mischief, all in the past,” He scoffs like that was a bad excuse. “Now, answer me this.” He got up and drank the rest of his champagne and stuck his hand out. “You still like to dance, don't you?” She took his hand and he helps her stand up. 

“Music,” He orders. I play a love ballet for them to dance to. “Same perfume as from back in the day. What's it called again?” He sniffs her as they slow dance. 

“Diabolique, I wore it just for you.” She whispers. He leaned in to rub their noses together before kissing her. I turn my head, not wanting to see that. I was the one who was half naked but I couldn’t help feeling like Veronica was the one being violated.  

A loud thud echoed through the room, I look back to see Nick passed out on the floor. “Finally, took those drugs forever to work.” I went back into the room to change into my regular clothes, black jeans and a Metallica t shirt. Veronica and I search for clues of where we could find Archie. But, the only thing we found so far was the money she gave him. 

We held our breath when someone breaks the door in. Archie fell through it. “Ronnie! Abby!” He got up and gave me a hug before going to Veronica. 

“Archie? Oh my God, your face!” She whined, seeing it in person. He pulled her into a kiss. I close the door before anyone could walk by.

“What happened? Did he hurt either of you?” He looks between us.

“No, not a bit,” Veronica shook her head. 

“We gave Nick a taste of his own medicine.” I smirked.

“We roofied him, smuggled in via your Christmas gift.” She lifted the locket he gave her. They kissed again.

“What are we going to do with him now?” Archie looked down at him.

“The concierge is sending up a power drill.” Veronica said.

“Someone coming up to sodomize him,” I said.

“What?” He looks shocked. 

“I'm kidding.” She laughs.

“I got someone on call if that's what we want to do.” I smile innocently.

“I have an idea.” She smiles. “Let’s make some money out of this.” 

Archie and I tied him to a chair, while Veronica called his parents. “Mr. St. Clair, I have your son Nick here with me. I'm wondering how much it worth to you to get him back in one piece.”   

* * *

 

I got a million dollars in two big duffel bags at the foot of my bed. It was my share of the ransom money we got from St. Clairs. I had another suitcase open on my bed. I took a deep breath and began dumping my dresser drawers into them. I knew if I took my time making everything nice I would back out. I shove my photo albums in. I force it shut. I was leaving anything traceable like my phone, laptop, and other electrics here.  

I look around my room, tears falling down my face. I didn’t know if I would see my childhood room again. Who knows if my family would want to talk to me after this? I wipe my tears and put a duffel bag over each shoulder. I decide to come back from the suitcase. I didn’t want to risk falling down and waking up everyone. 

I got everything in the truck and drive off. I kept my head forward, fighting the urge to look back at the house I grew up. Instead of thinking about my past, I thought about my future.


End file.
